


Life

by chaennie0107



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Completed, F/F, Fluff, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaennie0107/pseuds/chaennie0107
Summary: The life of Jennie and Rosie, told through six chapters.Some chapters are based on requests.I had some ideas of some oneshots I wanted to write, and decided to place them all in the same universe to make a short little story depicting cute moments of Chaennie's life.This is AU, they are not a part of Blackpink
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 44
Kudos: 91





	1. Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> This one's based on a request from sourcandy, hope you like it!

‘Rosieeee, where are you?’

‘Kate Edger, getting some lunch. You want a burrito?’

‘Yes, please. Add guac.’

‘Gross.’

‘nuh-uh. be there in 5 mins’

‘make that 10, this teacher always finishes class late’

‘I grabbed one of the tables by the taco truck.’

Jennie was tapping her foot as she waited for the green light at the corner of Symonds Street and Grafton Road, eager to see her girlfriend. Her class had been hell, she really didn’t like her marketing professor, and now she had two hours to kill before her next class. A clicking sound alerted her that she was now free to cross the street, along with hordes of undergrads that had escaped from OGGB. Rushing down the four steps from street level down to the small square outside Kate Edger, she finally spotted the girl she was waiting to see, a lanky, once-brunette-now-rose-gold hair colored girl she called her girlfriend. She was looking down on her phone, two burritos wrapped in aluminum foil placed on the table in front of her.

“Hey babe,” she quipped, leaning in for a kiss that took Rosie by surprise and left her wanting more, smiling triumphantly as she pulled back and Rosie chased her lips.

“How was class?” the taller of the two grabbed the non-guac burrito, ripped off the top of the foil and dug in as if she hadn’t eaten in a week.

“I honestly don’t know how I survive it,” she began nibbling on her own burrito, never having been one to eat it all in two bites like her girlfriend could. “He clearly favorizes a few of the students, and he’s such an asshole about things, refusing to admit it when he’s said something wrong. Once we told him that what he’d just said was entirely contradictory to what he’d said the week before, and he claimed it was all about interpretation… like, what? No, it’s not! It can’t be both ways, it’s physically impossible!”

“Only four weeks left, babe.”

“I know, but that just reminds me that I _really_ need to start my marketing report, it’s 50% of my grade. He keeps talking about how we should start early and write a little every week, but how can we do that when he refuses to give us the information we need early on? Ugh, I swear to god he’s gonna give me gray hair.”

“Idk if it helps, but I got you a flat white.”

Jennie let out a soft sigh and stroked Rosie’s hand gratefully before taking a big swing of coffee, hoping the caffeine would kick in quickly. “Thanks baby. What did you get?”

“Chai latte.”

“Sweet or spicy?”

“Spicy, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Jennie teased. “How was your class? You left early this morning; I didn’t even wake up.”

Rosie shrugged as she continued eating her food. “As usual. Our teacher’s really funny, but I really can’t wait for this semester to be over. Christina wanted to meet up before class to compare notes, so I left earlier than usual. Don’t worry though, I still gave you your good morning kiss, just on the cheek.” She grinned at Jennie, knowing she got grumpy if she didn’t get her morning cuddles.

“I thought I dreamt that! Good girl.” she winked in return, as a cute blonde girl came over.

“Hey Chaeng, are you coming to pump class tomorrow?”

“Oh, hey! Yeah, I think so, still feeling sore from the last one though.”

“Ugh, me too, I think he’s pushing us harder these days. I gotta run to class, but I’ll save you a spot tomorrow.”

Rosie just waved as she sipped her chai latte, completely missing the look Jennie was giving her.

“Who was that?”

“Oh, that was just Laura, she’s in my pump class.”

“She’s cute.”

“Is she?”

Jennie raised an eyebrow as if she was challenging the other girl. “Maybe I should try pump.”

“You sure? I thought you preferred yoga?”

“I do, but it couldn’t hurt to try something new every now and then.”

“I don’t mind if you wanna join. Class starts at 5:15, but it’s usually pretty full so we gotta be there early.”

Jennie nodded, satisfied with herself without really knowing why. “You look nice today. Were you meeting someone?”

“Besides Christina, you mean?”

“Did you get dressed up for Christina?”

“No, but you looked so peaceful this morning that I didn’t have the heart to wake you, and this was the first thing I saw in my closet without having to turn on the light.”

“Oh, thanks, I appreciate the sleep in. You really do look nice; it compliments your hair.” She blushed slightly, realizing she was being slightly ridiculous for ‘accusing’ Rosie of meeting someone else.

“You mean the hair color you didn’t want me to get because, and I quote, ‘I don’t like pink and I’d rather you didn’t get pink hair’, and then when you saw it realized that it actually looks pretty darn good?”

“Yes, yes, you’re right, it looks amazing on you and I actually love it.” She rolled her eyes with a playful smile, her cheeks still dusted with a pink blush.

“Why thank you.” She smirked with a casual shrug. She had to admit, rose gold was absolutely her color.

//

“Wait right here, I’m gonna grab the stuff we need. How much weight do you want?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t done this before.”

“Mhm.”

Rosie moved towards the wall where the equipment was located, starting off by grabbing two matts. “Hey Laura.”

“Hey, happy to see you here today. Who’s the girl?” She nodded towards Jennie, “haven’t seen her here with you before.”

“That’s my girlfriend Jennie, she usually does yoga, but for some reason she wanted to try pump today.”

“Hope she’s ready to get her ass kicked by Shawn, he’s really on a roll.”

“I’ve tried warning her. We’ll see how it goes.” The two moved back to their spots as Rosie began preparing their equipment for the class.

“Wow, he has a lot of muscles.”

“That’s the teacher. Careful, you’re drooling.” She teased as Jennie stared at his arms.

“He’s ripped, how can I not stare? If you continue doing pump, will you look like that?”

“Do you want me to look like that?”

“Hmm, probably not. It’s hot though, like, he could pin me to the wall any day.”

“Psh, I can pin you to the wall, you’re like two inches tall.”

“Rude.” She pouted slightly with her arms crossed, but the pout quickly disappeared when Rosie leaned in to kiss her.

“Class is starting, get ready baby, you’re gonna get your butt whipped.”

“Why? Did you bring our flogger?”

“Holy shit Jen! We don’t even own one! Now shut up!” Jennie thoroughly enjoyed seeing Rosie flustered.

They were only 20 minutes into their class when Jennie gave in. She couldn’t do it anymore; she was almost certain that she was actually dying. She had no idea how on earth Rosie did this multiple times a week, but god fucking damnit she was ready to never step foot in a gym ever again. She’d already downed her entire water bottle, her face was as red as Rosie’s favorite UoA hoodie (if Rosie could hear her thoughts, she would’ve told her that it was burgundy, not red), she was dripping sweat, and her thigh muscles were screaming. The instructor, who had been looking at her worriedly the entire time, had given them another short break, and her girlfriend was quickly by her side.

“Let’s go.”

“No, it’s not over yet.”

“Jen, you’re dying, I can tell that you’re not gonna last. I’ll go with you, c’mon.”

The stubborn side of her wanted to fight and argue, claim that she could do it, but she knew it was fruitless. She wouldn’t last another minute. She, regretfully, had to give in. “Ok, fine, if you insist.”

Together they snuck out, moving up to the locker room. “We have to wait until the class finishes, I have to put our equipment back, and I left my phone down there.”

“Rosie, you can go back to class if you want. I know you like it.”

“No, it’s ok, I don’t mind. I’ll wait here with you.”

Jennie pouted and leaned her head on the girl’s shoulder, but she was secretly happy that Rosie wanted to stay with her. “Thanks.”

“You did great.”

Jennie snorted, causing Rosie to laugh. “Ok, fine, maybe great isn’t the right word. But I’m proud of you for trying something new.”

“Do you think,” she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and started playing with her fingers, “that maybe once a week or so we can do a class together that we both enjoy?”

“I think that would be nice, we can give it a go.” She smiled as she felt Jennie’s lips on her cheek, which was considerably less red than the older girl’s.

“I’m gonna head downstairs and tidy up.”

“I’ll meet you by the exit.”

20 minutes later, Rosie and Laura emerged together, laughing at something Laura had just said. “The teacher was really worried about you, babe. He kept asking me if you were okay.”

Jennie put her phone in her gym bag and linked her fingers with Rosie’s, basically gluing herself to her side. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’ll probably feel it tomorrow though.”

“It was great meeting you Jennie, feel free to join us again any time.”

“Ha, thanks, but no thanks.” Jennie laughed, “It was nice meeting you too, bye.”

That night after dinner, Jennie was lying face down on the bed as Rosie gave her a full body massage. “Feel better?”

“Other than my bruised ego… thank you for my massage, babe.”

“Do you want anything else?”

“…”

That’s how Rosie found herself on her back, moaning Jennie’s name as the latter’s fingers stroked her into oblivion.

The next morning, however, Jennie woke up with a start.

“ _Jennie_!”

She just mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled the covers over her head.

“Jennie Kim, what the fuck did you do to me?”

The covers were ripped from off her body, and when she finally opened her eyes, she couldn’t help but smile at Rosie’s annoyed look. “I don’t understand what you mean?” Playing innocent was always her best card.

“Oh really?” her hand flew to her own throat, showing off the myriad of hickeys Jennie had placed there last night in the middle of their sexcapade.

“What? Just marking what’s mine.” She was smirking on the inside, but her face was the definition of adorable.

“You little…” Jennie squealed as Rosie jumped on her, giving her a taste of her own medicine as her lips attached themselves to Jennie’s delectable neck.

//

“Looks like Jennie did a proper number on ya.”

Rosie swiveled in the office chair and glared at her two best friends. “Ya don’t say. Speaking of the devil.” Her phone was buzzing on the desk, Jennie asking her where she was and if she wanted a smoothie.

“Did you at least return the favor?”

“Not nearly as good as she did.” She grumbled while Jisoo and Lisa laughed at her trying to pull her sweater up higher to hide the marks.

“Baby!” Jennie plopped down on her lap, smoothie in one hand as she wrapped the other around Rosie’s shoulders.

“Gimme.” She nodded towards the drink, happily sipping as Jennie held it up against her lips.

“Aww, baby, does it hurt?” she tilted her girl’s head back as she studied the bruises littering the smooth skin.

“No, but I’m still annoyed with you.”

“Funny, you didn’t seem so annoyed when it happened.”

“That’s because I didn’t realize it was happening. I was too focused on what your fingers were doing.” She lowered her voice, not wanting the entire grad lab to hear them.

Jennie flashed her a brilliant, and very satisfied smirk as she leaned in and kissed her deeply.

“What was that for?”

“People were staring at you; I’m just showing them you’re taken.”

“They’re not staring at me; they’re staring at these stupid hickeys you’ve given me.”

“Nuh-uh, they’re staring at your face cuz you’re gorgeous.” She pinched her cheeks before leaning in for another kiss, this one a lot more indecent than the previous one. Rosie couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around Jennie’s waist, holding her close as she remained seated on Rosie’s lap. Their make out session was long, and far from subtle as anyone in the postgrad lab that wanted to see them easily could. It’s safe to say that if anyone had any dreams of ever dating either of the two girls, those dreams would be properly squashed by now.

“mmm, baby…” Rosie mumbled against Jennie’s lips.

“mhm?”

“I need. To finish. My assignment.” She somehow managed to get out between kisses, fighting to get Jennie’s tongue out of her mouth.

In return, Jennie tightened her grip on Rosie’s jaw, pulling her closer for a few final smooches before pulling back. “Boo, you suck.”

“I also happen to know that you have class, so get your cute butt over there, missy.” She tapped Jennie’s butt with a wink.

“Cute butt, huh?”

“The cutest, now go go go, we’ll finish this later.”

“Fineee, but I expect to be rewarded tonight. Come on Chu, lez go.”

“Was that a gay joke?”

“I’m so proud of you for noticing.” She wrapped her arm around her best friend’s shoulders as they left the lab, heading down the hallway to their next class.

“Your girl’s cray cray, R.”

“Can you blame her? I mean, look at me.”

“She’s making you cocky, I need to do something with that massive head of yours.”

“It’s ginormous.”

“When I first met you, it was just a tiny little baby head, then Jennie came along with all her compliments and the sexy looks she gives you, and slowly but surely that cute little head became the monster I see before me.”

Rosie snorted as Lisa, in great detail with added hand gestures, described how her head had grown.

“Remember that time Jisoo and I found you two making out?”

“What time?”

“Evidence numero uno that we’ve caught you making out too many times.” Lisa scoffed jokingly, “that time on level 0 when you two thought you were being really sneaky, but you were actually giving a bunch of undergrads the show of a lifetime.”

Rosie let out an involuntary sound as her cheeks turned pink and her mind went back to said event. It had happened a few months into their relationship, at a time where she still hadn’t grown used to Jennie’s intensity (tbh she still hadn’t), but damnit if their make out sessions weren’t the hottest thing she’d ever experienced.

~

_‘meet me at uni @ 8:20 tmrw.’_

_‘but class doesn’t start until 9?’_

_‘rosie…baby…just listen to me.’_

_‘aye aye captain. Sleep tight, cutie <3’_

_‘;) <3’_

_The next day Rosie had entered the university bright early, and innocently, only to be dragged into a lecture hall by a short brunette with fierce eyes and newly applied lip balm._

_“Wha-“ she was silenced by Jennie’s lips, as the brunette pinned her against a wall, hands instantly finding their way to her hips as Rosie’s tangled into dark brown locks._

_If she was gonna rate the kiss on its own, it probably wouldn’t score really high, just slightly above average. Their teeth were clashing, noses bumping, teeth biting, tongues battling, saliva swapping. It was messy and frenzied._

_But as an overall package, it scored amongst the top three best kisses she’d had so far in her short life._

_The way Jennie’s hands roamed her body, stroking her in all the right places as if she’d already memorized her body. The way Jennie’s lips felt against her own, soft, yet determined. The way Jennie demanded control, yet still let her push back occasionally. The way Jennie’s body felt underneath her fingertips. And maybe most importantly; the sounds that escaped from the both of them._

_Yes, it was messy and wet, but it drove her absolutely crazy. She wished nothing more than to be at home in bed with Jennie on top of her, naked, panting, whimpering, moaning._

_The lecture hall they were in had faded away a long time ago. All sounds were drowned out by Jennie’s strained voice._

_It was hot and heavy. She was certain she’d never forget the taste of Jennie’s toothpaste and lip balm, the way the air around them smelled like Chanel, how Jennie’s tongue somehow simultaneously felt both languid and rushed against her own._

_How she couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone ever again._

_It all came to an end when the soft alpaca plushie Lisa had on her backpack was thrown at them accompanied by Jisoo’s shrill voice. “Aish jinjja? Break it up you two!”_

_They reluctantly pulled apart as they heard multiple people groan, only to find a bunch of undergrads staring at them, having caught part of their show._

_“You two, out, now.” Jisoo looked strict while Lisa looked amused. And to Rosie’s surprise, Jennie looked unaffected while she herself was absolute mortified._

_“I can’t believe all those people saw us!” she lowered her head, heat creeping up her cheeks as Jennie took her hand and led her out of the lecture hall._

_“I knew they were there.”_

_“WHAT?! Wtf Jen, why didn’t you stop?”_

_“You should be glad I noticed them when I did, otherwise we’d be caught in a way more compromising position. I didn’t wanna stop; a hot girl like you is every undergrad’s fantasy, I needed to show them just how taken you are.”_

_To say that Rosie was annoyed would be an understatement, but she’d explained to Jennie that was she NOT an exhibitionist, and why she did not appreciate the fact that Jennie knew and didn’t stop them, and to her defense the older girl had apologized and more than made up for it._

~

Even though she had been pissed, that kiss had been so good that she really couldn’t be too mad. It was still on her top 3 list.

“Earth to Chaeyoung.” Lisa was waving her hand in front of Rosie’s face, as a knowing smirk spread on her face. “You were totally picturing it, weren’t you?”

“Can you blame me? Jennie and pda truly is one hot combo.”

“Chick’s crazy I tell ya.”

Rosie laughed; Lisa wasn’t wrong, but Jennie wasn’t _bad_ crazy, she just liked to mark what’s hers. “What can I say? She makes life exciting.”

“And you loOoOve her.” Lisa teased.

“And I loOoOve her.” Rosie amused her friend who enjoyed the little things in life. “Just like you love chicken girl.”

“Speaking of which; chicken girl and I are going to sensational chicken for dinner today, and then to a bar down in the harbor, wanna join?”

“Sure, I doubt Jennie will mind an excuse to not study.”

A few hours later, after Jisoo had devoured her favorite fried chicken, the four of them found themselves dancing amongst sweaty bodies to the beat of a song that was way too loud.

Rosie had gone to buy them some more drinks, and it took a while before Jennie noticed that she had been gone for too long.

“I’m gonna go find Rosie,” she basically screamed into Jisoo and Lisa’s ears as Lisa grinded against her girlfriend in rhythm with the song.

As she made her way through the throngs of people (being tiny had its advantages and disadvantages), she spotted her girlfriend by the bar, leaning on the counter as she waited for someone to serve her. Usually, a pretty girl like her wouldn’t have to wait long, but it was a busy night and the bartender hadn’t gotten to her end of the bar yet.

Jennie admired her from a distance as she walked towards her. Rosie was so effortlessly beautiful and gracious, and just being near her did things to Jennie that she couldn’t describe. If she could’ve permanently attached herself to Rosie, she would’ve. Being away from her was physically painful, no matter how dramatic that sounded. She loved the girl with all her heart, and she couldn’t help but want to show that to the world in any way possible. How could she _not_ want to kiss her girlfriend everywhere and anywhere?

However, as she walked closer, she watched a young man approach the tall rose-gold-blonde, putting his hand on her lower back as he leaned in to talk to her. Jennie froze on her spot. She was too far away to hear them, and she watched as Rosie leaned in closer to hear him properly, only to recoil after he finished speaking. Jennie could tell by the way her posture changed that Rosie wasn’t happy, and if Rosie wasn’t happy, then neither was Jennie.

Her brain finally regained function and she moved towards them, now close enough to hear Rosie deny his multitude of advances.

“Hey, she said no, so back off asshole.”

“And who do you think you are?”

“Her girlfriend.” She stared him down, wrapping a protecting arm around Rosie’s waist as he snorted in response.

“Yeah right, I’ve seen enough chick flicks to know that’s not true. You probably don’t even know her name, there’s no way a girl like her would do a girl like you. She looks like she definitely enjoys a good dick.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Possessiveness and anger boiled within her as one hand found its way to the nape of Rosie’s neck, the other holding her hip as she kissed her fiercely, the taller girl instantly reacting. The man watched for a minute, still not believing that the two were a couple, not that either of them care what he thought. Knowing he was still watching, Jennie held up the middle finger to him as her tongue gained access to Rosie’s mouth, making her moan.

By the time they pulled apart, the man was long gone, and Jennie held her cheeks gently as she looked into her eyes, “are you ok?”

“I’m fine, baby.”

“Are you sure?” her eyes were analyzing Rosie’s face, looking for any sign out doubt, relieved when she found none.

“You find me at the right time, thank you.” She gave Jennie a quick peck.

“Anything for you, you know that, right?” Rosie smiled and nodded, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go get some air, I’m just gonna tell Jisoo and Lis.”

Five minutes later they pushed their way out of the bar, only to find the outside just as crowded as the inside. Relief was slowly washing over Rosie as she took in the events that had transpired. She knew she could’ve stood up for herself if she needed to, and she’d never let him lay a finger on her, but seeing Jennie come to her rescue and stand up to him like that made her want to kiss the brunette senseless. So that’s what she did. In front of everyone. Usually, Jennie would be the one to initiate pda, but this time Rosie just couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t care who saw her, all she cared about was communicating to Jennie how much she appreciated her, so why not do that using the brunette’s preferred method?

Between the two of them, Jennie had always been the possessive one, but they both knew that from now on, Jennie would be sporting a lot more hickeys.


	2. Photos

“I can’t do this. I just…I can’t do this.” She was pacing back and forth in her living room while her friend watched, unsure of what to do. “I just don’t see how I can go through with this. We’ll have to call everyone and cancel. We’ll lose our deposits, but that’s ok. It’s the right thing to do. God, why am I doing this?”

“Jen, relax, it’ll be ok.” 

“How?”

“Because you love her? Because she’s the one for you? Because I’ve never seen you happier than when you’re with her?”

“But is that enough, Jisoo?”

“Of course it is! What more could you want?”

“What if we’re moving too fast?” 

Jisoo started laughing. “Damn, if 7 years is ‘too fast’ there’s no hope for the rest of us.”

There was a short knock on the door before it opened and a brunette came into the apartment. 

“Ally, thank god, we’re having a bit of an emergency here.”

“What’s going on?” she looked between a pacing Jennie, and a seated Jisoo.

“Jennie’s having cold feet.”

“It’s not cold feet, Jisoo, I just can’t go through with this.”

“That’s the definition of cold feet.”

“Jen, come on, you know it’ll be ok. Where’s Rosie?”

“She’s out with her bridesmaids doing some last-minute wedding stuff.” 

“So she doesn’t know about all of this, right?” she waved her hand at a flustered Jennie. 

“She has no clue.”

“Ok good, let’s keep it that way. Jen, sweetie, wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Can you imagine spending the rest of your life with just one person?”

“Uhm, yeah? I’m married, remember? Besides, you love my sister, are you saying you don’t wanna be with her at all anymore?”

“No! Of course that’s not what I’m saying! But it seems so terrifying going from girlfriends to wives. Marriage complicates everything. What if something goes wrong? How do I know she’s truly the one for me?”

“What makes you think she isn’t? Has something happened?”

“No.” Jennie sat down, putting her face in her hands, “She’s been more amazing than ever. So attentive and sweet. I love her so much, I really do. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with her, I do want to make her happy, I’m just so scared. Things have been great for the last seven years, almost too good to be true. What if marriage somehow screws that up? What if we should’ve just kept things the way they were, not try to tempt fate?”

“Listen, Jen, I can promise you that the wedding won’t change anything if you don’t want it to. It’s just a piece of paper that you both have to sign. But you’ll get to wake up every day knowing that she loves you so much that she chose to commit herself to you for the rest of her life. You’ll get to wear a beautiful wedding ring, and you’ll get to call her your wife. I know it’s scary, but I think that the day after your wedding, and every single day after that, you’ll wake up with her next to you and you’ll wonder how you got so lucky. And she’ll think the same thing. She loves you so incredibly much, and I know you do too.”

“Ally is right, Jen, we all know you and Rosie are meant to be. God, remember uni? The two of you were all over each other. You had Lisa and I questioning if our relationship was normal because we never had as many hickeys as you two had. And you’re still the same possessive, loving girl you were then. It might seem scary right now, but that’s only because we’re so close to the actual wedding date. Why don’t we do what Ally and I came for today, huh? We’ve got lots of photos to go through, and I’m sure there are some embarrassing photos of Rosie in there that’ll cheer you up.”

“I can guarantee you there’s embarrassing photos of Rosie in here, I made sure to bring all of them.” Alice smiled gently at Jennie who seemed to be calming down. 

“You’re right, I’m just being silly. I don’t know what’s happening to me, it all seems a bit scary now that we’re so close to the actual date, but I’ll get through it. Thanks for calming me down, guys.” She wrapped them into a big hug and tried focusing on the positive aspects of being married. “Now, show me embarrassing Chaengie.”

It took them hours, but eventually they’d gone through hundreds, if not thousands, of photos, selecting the ones they wanted to show on the big screen during the wedding party, everything from childhood photos, to photos of the two of them when they met, the night of their engagement, and more recent photos. While Jennie had started the day in a bit of a panic (understatement of the century), by the time Rosie came home that evening, she was more certain than ever before that Rosie was her forever. She’d seen the way Rosie smiled at her in the photos, the same adoring grin ever since they first started dating, and she looked at Rosie the exact same way. Over the past seven years, her love for Rosie had grown exponentially, so of course she wanted to marry the love of her life. 

//

“My dearest Rosie. My wife.” She grinned down at the girl seated next to her, who laced their fingers together as she looked up at Jennie. Just a few hours prior they had been wed in a ceremony that had been everything Jennie and Rosie had ever dreamt of. She was now standing next to her wife at the head table during their wedding reception, continuing her wedding speech. She’d already thanked her parents and guests for being there with them on this special day, but her next words were meant for the girl of her dreams. 

“Two weeks ago, I was going through a slight moment of panic at the thought of getting married. Not because I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I was scared that somehow marriage would change things.” 

She squeezed Rosie’s hand, trying to convey with her eyes just how much she loved her.

“I know this probably isn’t the best way to start a wedding speech, but I promise there’s a reason behind it. Jisoo and Alice were with me that day, as we were going to look through photos for the wedding, and they helped calm me down and reassure me that no, seven years is not ‘rushing it’, and that loving you is the best decision I’ve ever made. That day, I also found something that took me completely by surprise.

“Many, many years ago I was on holiday with my mom and dad to Australia and New Zealand. It was summer at the time, and I still remember how warm it was as we travelled through the two countries. We had a few days in Auckland before we were to fly home, and one day I begged my mom to let me go to the beach, I was so tired of museums and walking around crowded, warm cities, I was even tired of shopping – I didn’t know that was possible either! 

“I was playing at the beach by myself when I saw a girl who was Korean as well, and I started talking to her. She’d never lived in Korea, but she spoke Korean with her parents, so we were able to talk to each other, and play together. Her name was Annie, and we played together all day at that beach. I remember being so happy that I’d found a friend, and when Annie’s family asked if we wanted to come to their place for a barbecue the next day, I begged my mom to let us go. I spent two days with Annie, having the time of my life, and she even invited me to her birthday, but unfortunately, I’d be back in Korea by then so I had to tell her that I couldn’t come. 

“Two years later, I was preparing to move to New Zealand myself, and I sent a letter to Annie, hoping to make a friend before I started school, but the letter came in return and I never heard from her again. At the time I was a bit sad about it, but once I got to Auckland everything happened so fast, I made new friends, and I forgot about Annie. That is, I forgot about her up until two weeks ago when Alice, Jisoo and I were going through childhood photos. I came across a photo of me, Annie, and her sister on the beach that January day in 2004, and I finally understood why my letter had come in return. Turns out, Annie and her family had moved to Australia later that year, where they still live. Not only that, but they’re here tonight.” Jennie watched as Rosie looked around the room, wondering who Annie was.

“The photo I found of myself and my summer friends wasn’t one of my photos. It was Alice’s.”

At that moment a photo came up on the screen of three children on the beach, smiling brightly at the camera as they had their arms around each other, almost as if they’d known each other their whole lives, even though they’d only met one of them a couple of hours prior. Half of the room, including the other bride, gasped as they saw the photo. 

“Annie is you, Rosie.” Their eyes locked as Rosie tried to take in everything that had just happened, a shocked look on her face.

“While I was worrying about things changing, the universe found a way to prove to me that we were meant to be. You are my soulmate, Roseanne Park. Destiny brought us together when we were children, and it made us find our way back to each other over a decade later, without us even knowing it. 

“I was so confused when I found a photo of myself in Alice’s pile, and asked her where she’d gotten it from. She said it wasn’t a photo of me, it was a photo of you and her and some other girl she didn’t remember the name of. That’s when we realized that we’d actually met before. Turns out, she’d introduced you to the movie Annie during that summer, and you loved it so much that you started calling yourself that, saying that it could be a nickname for Roseanne. I never knew that Annie wasn’t your real name, so when we met again, and you introduced yourself as Rosie, I never made the connection.”

Tears were streaming down both of their faces by now as Jisoo and Alice, their maid of honors, quickly handed them tissues to wipe their tears with. 

“Rosie, my wife, I have loved you for seven years, but I now know that I have known you a lot longer. You were always meant to be a part of my life, and I am more certain than ever that asking you to be my wife is the best decision I’ve ever made, along with begging my mom to go to the beach, moving back to New Zealand for uni, and saying yes when you asked me on a date. I cannot wait to see what the future holds for us, because I know that as long as I have you by my side, it’s going to be amazing.” 

Rosie was sobbing as she stood up and hugged Jennie tightly, burying her face in her wife’s neck. All throughout Jennie’s speech she’d had vague memories of similar events, and to actually see a photo of her and Jennie together when they were children felt like a life changing moment that somehow made her love for the shorter brunette grow even stronger. 

They were destined to be together, one way or another, and despite being separated by different countries and almost 100 million people, they’d still managed to find each other in the end, and both knew that they would never let the other go. 


	3. Oh, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie's week-long meetings have been hell, but Rosie has the best surprise waiting for her.

‘I miss you :(‘

‘Aww, I miss you too, but I’ll be home tomorrow.”

‘Maybe we should do something fun this weekend to make up for you being away from me for an entire week? ;)’

‘What you got in mind, Mrs. Park…?’

‘Pants optional’

‘Hmm, you want me that badly, huh?’

‘Really, really badly.’

‘I’m in a meeting rn and you’re making it really hard to focus.’

‘Exactly what I wanted hihi’

‘So evil.’

‘Good thing you love me then.’

‘hey, you love me too, this marriage ain’t one sided.’

‘nah, I’m good… jkjkjkjk, you know I love you, baby.’

‘…and?’

‘…and kai, kuma and joohwangie…’

‘good girl.’

‘never mentioned them in my wedding vows, still you always make me tell them I love them.’

‘they deserve to feel loved too.’

‘true, true. Imma give them lots of kisses tonight and tell them that mommy is coming back tomorrow afternoon.’

‘;D thank youuuu btw can I ask you a favor?’

‘sure baby, what is it?’

‘could you pick up some sunscreen and a t-shirt for me? I’ll send you a link.’

‘np, I’ll get it tomorrow. Gotta go to sleep now, love you <3’

‘love you more, sleep tight bb<3’

&

Jennie groaned as she entered her front door, kicking her heels off, throwing her purse on the couch, and collapsing into a chair at their kitchen island, resting her head on her arms on top of the marble countertop.

“Bad day, huh?”

“Bad week.”

“I missed you.” Rosie stroked Jennie’s back and placed a soft kiss on her head.

“I missed you too, please call my boss and tell her that I’ll never be able to go away on one of those weeklong negotiations ever again.”

“Sure, babe, I’ll do that. Dinner’s almost ready, do you want some wine?”

“Yes, please.”

Jennie pouted as Rosie moved away, “what?”

“No kiss?”

“Such a baby,” Rosie rolled her eyes, but gave her wife a kiss, nonetheless.

“ _Your_ baby.”

“My baby.” Rosie smiled and gave Jennie another kiss, feeling a bit needy after not having seen her since Monday.

“You smell good.”

“It’s your perfume. I missed you, so I borrowed it.”

“Thought I recognized the smell.” Jennie snaked her arms around Rosie’s waist and buried her face in her neck.

“Do you have a busy week next week?” She smiled at the little sounds Jennie was letting out as she ran her fingers through her wife’s hair.

“Not more than usual, I think. I’ll try my best to be home at a reasonable time, promise.”

“Good. Now I gotta finish dinner,” Rosie tapped Jennie’s arms, silently asking her to let her go, which she reluctantly did.

“I’m gonna go grab a quick shower.”

“Ok, dinner is ready in fifteen.”

With one last kiss on Rosie’s cheek, Jennie ventured off to their bedroom, shredding her clothes as she walked. She loved her job, but she hated their long meetings that forced her to be away from her wife for days at a time. All she wanted now was a nice hot shower, dinner with some wine, and to cuddle her wife and barely leave the couch for the rest of the weekend. Was that too much to ask? She certainly didn’t think so.

“Perfect timing, dinner’s just ready. Could you put the vegetables on the table for me?” Rosie was pulling a tray out of the oven just as Jennie walked back into the room, her work suit replaced with an oversized tee and some sweats.

“Ooo, you made baby corn, my fave.”

“I know how much you love them, and figured they’d go with the Korean ribs I made us.”

“Thank you, Jesus, for giving me this amazing wife, I don’t know what I did in my former life, but I must’ve done well to deserve this.”

“Oh shush, you don’t even go to church.”

“Who needs church when I can worship you?”

“This cheesiness is making me nauseous.”

“I can’t help it, it’s what you do to me, Roseanne Park.”

“Aww, love you too babes.” Wrapping her arms around Jennie’s shoulder, she began peppering her wife’s face with kisses, making Jennie giggle.

“Staaaahp, I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Psh, not in here you don’t. Now c’mon, let’s eat.”

“You’re not having any wine?”

“Nah, I’ve been feeling a bit unwell earlier this week, so I think it’s best to lay off for this weekend. More for you tho.”

-

“Thanks for dinner baby, it was really good.” Jennie was clearing the table following their usual whoever doesn’t cook, cleans rule. “We don’t have any plans this weekend, right?”

“Don’t think so, why? Whatcha got in mind?”

“Very, very little. Ideally just you and me on the couch.”

“I think that can be arranged, wifey.”, Rosie got comfortable on the couch where she could still see Jennie in the kitchen. “Btw, I got the stuff you asked for, it’s in that bag over there.”

“Thanks,” Jennie wiped her hands on a kitchen towel before grabbing the bag, “uhh, babe, I think you might’ve gotten it wrong…”

“What?”, Rosie looked away from her phone to find Jennie holding up a baby sized t-shirt, causing her to burst into laughter. “Omg, I’m so sorry baby, I was in a rush during lunch today and someone must’ve put it down on the same table as the tee you asked me to get. The receipt is in the bag, we can go exchange it this weekend.”

“Ha, it’s ok babe, it’s cute. But I don’t think it’ll fit…”

“Not with those boobs of yours it won’t.”

“You love my boobs.”

“Very much.” Rosie smirked as she eyed Jennie up and down.

“Lol, you got me kids sunscreen too, I know I’m tiny, but I’m not _that_ tiny, babe…”

“Damn, I’m on fire today. Babe, I left my lipstick in the inside pocket of your blazer when you wore it to dinner last week, could you get it for me?”

“Now?”

“Yes please, I don’t wanna forget it.”

“Uh, sure, find a movie you wanna watch in the meanwhile.”

Rosie couldn’t stop smiling as Jennie left the room, butterflies rushing through her entire body.

“Uhh, sorry babe, I couldn’t find your lipstick, only this envelope that says Jennie.”

“Oh, really? How weird… who’s it from?”

“Babe, I know it’s from you, I could recognize your handwriting anywhere.” Jennie teased as she joined Rosie on the couch, putting her legs over Rosie’s lap.

“Why don’t you open it and see what your beautiful, amazing wife has written for you, then?”

“Whatcha up to now, Park? Is this a parking ticket?” Jennie eyed her suspiciously.

“Ha! Sure, if you want it to be, anything is possible if you dream really.” Rosie’s hands were on Jennie’s legs, stroking them subconsciously, watching as Jennie slowly undid the glue on the envelope and opened it.

“Hmm, a card and another envelope. Is this like a box in a box in a box in a box?”

“Damn, you figured me out already, my baby is such a smarty pants.”

“She is.” Jennie jokingly puffed up her chest. “Should I read the card first or open the envelope first?”

“Card first.”

“Is it our anniversary? Did I forget something important?”

“Nope, just wanted to surprise you with something nice.”

“Cute card,” Jennie studied the front of the card which was covered in various flowers.

“Thanks, I made it myself.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“I’ll hang it on the fridge.”

“Aww, such a proud mom.”

Jennie snorted as she opened the card, “At least your art looks professional, much better than mine. Ok, what do we have here?” Jennie’s eyes scanned the inside of the card which was pretty much empty.

“Read it out loud!”

“Okay, okay! Roses are red, violets are blue, inside me, beat two hearts for you <3 – it’s cute, are you trying to tell me you had a twin that you ate in the womb and now you have two hearts?”

“And here I was worrying you wouldn’t get it. Open the envelope.”

Jennie was frowning slightly; she’d had a long week and wasn’t really up for mind games just then. She did, however, open the smaller envelope carefully, taking out two polaroids that were turned over, so she only saw the black backside.

“What?” She gasped, eyes widening as she looked at her wife after having turned the photos over. “Are you serious?”

“Mhm.” Rosie nodded, a small smile on her lips. “100%”

“Holy sh-,” she cut herself off, pulling Rosie into a tight hug. “I’m gonna be a mom?”

“The best mom ever.” Rosie could no longer keep back the tears that had been threating to come out all evening.

“We’re having a baby?” Jennie pulled back slightly and moved her hands to Rosie’s still very flat tummy, her voice softening as she spoke with awe. One photo had showed a positive pregnancy test, the other showing Rosie holding the pregnancy test, a huge smile on her face.

“We’re having a baby.” Rosie confirmed, putting her hands on top of Jennie’s as she looked at her wife lovingly.

“Wow…” Jennie felt completely speechless. Obviously, she knew that they were trying for a baby, but they’d been trying for six months now without success, so when Rosie never mentioned anything, she’d just figured they’d had another bad month. They’d even started talking about maybe adopting. “Wait…”

“What?”

“I’ve been away since Monday, are you telling me I’ve had that envelope in my jacket for five days?”

Rosie smiled gently as she cupped Jennie’s cheeks. “Well…yeah. I really wanted to surprise you and I figured I’d see if you noticed it before you came home or not. I only just found out last Friday, so I quickly put this together and then hid it in your jacket. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, baby.”

“No, no, it’s ok. I’m kinda glad you didn’t tell me right before I had to go away, I don’t think I’d be able to focus if you’d told me sooner. I just can’t believe you’re pregnant…” She’d been looking so serious, trying to truly comprehend Rosie’s surprise, but now she broke into a massive grin, pulling Rosie in for a deep kiss. Their lips moved together with ease, only pulling back when their smiles became too big.

“I’ve actually given you several hints.”

“Really? What did I miss?”

“Well, I didn’t buy the baby clothes or the sunscreen by accident, I picked it up on purpose. The stuff you wanted is in my closet. And I made baby corn for dinner, and ribs, because it reminded me of when we went to the US and we ate baby back ribs. And lastly, look at our text convo last night.”

Jennie pulled out her phone and went straight to her messages app. “Wow, it’s actually been straight in my face since I came home, and I didn’t even notice. What am I looking for now?” Jennie’s eyes were scanning the messages but couldn’t see what Rosie was talking about.

“Look at the first letter of each text.”

“I-M-P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T-S-N.”

“Ignore the last two, you asked me a favor and I had to break the pattern.”

“Wow, you actually wrote I’m pregnant, and I didn’t even notice.” Jennie threw her phone to the side and leapt into Rosie’s arms again, nuzzling into her neck. “I can’t believe we’re having a baby. I’m so excited, omg mini Rosie. You’re gonna be the best mom.”

Rosie couldn’t stop smiling as her fingers ran through Jennie’s hair, feeling so happy that her secret was finally out. “We’re gonna be the best moms.”

“When can we start telling people?”

“Maybe we should wait a little bit longer? It’s still so fresh and I kinda like keeping it a secret just between the two of us for a while longer.”

“Our little secret.” Jennie put her hand back on Rosie’s belly, “I can’t wait for when you start showing. Cutest baby bump in the universe.”

“What if I’m an ugly pregnant lady.”

“Psh, as if. There are no ugly pregnant ladies. You’re gonna have that pregnancy glow that’s gonna make me fall even more in love with you, and our little baby is gonna grow nice and big and strong inside your tummy and it’s gonna be the best 9 months of our lives. And then he or she will come and our hearts are gonna burst and it’ll be hectic and busy and wild, but despite all the late night feeds and diaper changes I’m still gonna make time for you and I’ll still make sure to kiss you every night before bed and tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you.”

“Jennie…”, Rosie’s voice was shaky as she fought back tears, “you can’t say things like that to me when I’m pregnant, do you know how emotional I am?”

“Even more of a reason to tell you, you’re so cute when you’re emotional.”

“Well, it’s gonna be an interesting few months, that’s for sure. Make sure to pick up some Kleenex, I think I’ll need it. What? What are you looking at?”

Jennie was just staring up at her wife, a soft smile on her lips. “You. I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you, how amazing it is that you love me as much as I love you, the fact that we’re gonna have a baby and we’re gonna be mommies. A tiny little bean has chosen to be ours and we have to make sure to raise it to become the best possible version of itself and that’s a lot of pressure, but with you by my side I know it’ll be so worth it.”

Rosie let out a little laugh as she wiped away tears with one hand and gently hit Jennie’s shoulder with the other. “I told you you’re gonna make me ugly cry.”

“I love you, Rosie.” Jennie just smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. She didn’t even wanna watch a movie anymore, she was more than happy with just watching her wife.

&

“How do you think they’re gonna react?”

“All the tears. For sure. My mom’s gonna be weeping like a baby, ironically.”

“Do you think they know?”

“I don’t think so…we’ve always said we wanted to wait a while until we had kids, and they don’t even know we started trying, so I doubt they suspect anything.”

“Ahhhh, they’re gonna be so excited! I don’t even mind sharing my birthday attention.”

“Hold up, I should’ve recorded that.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Jennie rolled her eyes as she lay down on the couch next to Rosie, her head against her wife’s belly. “Hi baby, how you doing in there? Good? Good. This weekend we’re gonna tell our families about you for the very first time, and I think everyone’s gonna be really excited to meet you. Not more excited than your mommy and me though, we’re the most excited out of everyone by far. I wish I could see you now, but you have to stay in there for a bit longer and grow nice and big. Mommy loves you.” She lifted Rosie’s shirt and placed a gentle kiss on her belly as Rosie smiled down at her. Jennie had been talking to Rosie’s belly almost every week since they’d found out, telling little stories about their life, how her week had been, her current music obsessions – anything really. And she always made sure to end it with a ‘mommy loves you’ and a kiss, making Rosie’s heart burst with joy every time.

Jennie’s birthday was coming up, and her family was flying in from Korea, and Rosie’s family from Australia, making it the perfect time for them to announce their pregnancy. They didn’t get to gather everyone very often, and with Rosie being almost four months pregnant already, it was about time people knew before she started showing. Besides, they wanted to see everyone’s reactions in person, rather than over video calls.

“Does it feel any different?”

“Mm, not yet. Some days I feel slightly bloated, and morning sickness still gets me sometimes, but other than that there’s no difference yet.”

“I hope the morning sickness goes away soon, I hate seeing you so sick. And I hope you pop soon, you’re gonna be so cute with a little baby bump.”

“I thought I was always cute?”

Jennie smiled up at her wife, “you’re the cutest, most gorgeous, adorable, smart, funny girl in the whole world. Knowing you’re carrying my baby is the biggest honor in the world, I can’t even describe to you how many sizes my heart has grown since you told me.”

Leaning down to kiss her wife, Rosie whispered, “you’re so getting laid tonight.”

\--

“Hey Rosie, want me to top up your wine?”

“No thanks,” Rosie smiled at her sister, “I’m trying to keep the alcohol to a minimum.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Lisa snuck up to her, curious as always.

“Let’s just say it’s been a long holiday season and Jennie’s office does not go easy on the holiday parties.” Well, she wasn’t lying. Jennie’s office parties were very much over the top, and they had attended a lot of parties for Christmas and New Year, but she’d stayed far away from all alcoholic beverages obviously. For today’s occasion, they’d bought an alcohol-free apple cider that looked like white wine, and they’d hidden the bottle in the wine fridge, so it still looked like Rosie was drinking wine.

“I hate to say it,” her mom joined their small group and smiled at her daughter, “but I think Jennie might actually make better kimchi fried rice than me.”

Laughing, Rosie casually shrugged, “you said it, not me.”

“You found a good one, sweetheart.” Clare kissed her youngest daughter’s head, clearly proud of her. “And so did you, love.” She added, giving a kiss to her oldest daughter as well.

“What about me?” Lisa pouted, her and Rosie had bonded quickly, and despite Rosie’s family living in another country, the Thai girl had still gotten to know them really well and was practically a part of the family now.

“Hmm,” Clare glanced over at Jisoo who was showing her balancing tricks to Jennie’s parents, “it’s questionable, dear.”

“Mom!” Lisa gasped, causing all three Park women to laugh.

“I’m kidding, you know that. We all love Jisoo, you two are perfect for each other.”

“Moooom, you’re gonna make me cry.”

“Come here my babies,” Clare pulled them all into a hug, and Rosie realized how much she missed her family even though she was lucky enough to see them relatively often. Being so far away from them was hard, and it was gonna be even harder with the baby coming. She’d grown up far away from her own grandparents, and now her own children weren’t gonna have their grandparents nearby either, which, to be honest, stung a bit.

“I’m just gonna borrow the wife of the birthday girl for a minute.” Jennie smiled gently as she took Rosie’s hand, leading her into the kitchen. “How do you feel, babe?”

“Good, good…”

“Hey, what’s up?” Jennie could sense that there was something going on in Rosie’s head, she just didn’t know what it was. “Talk to me, cutie.”

“I just…” Rosie looked away as she felt tears forming and threatening to fall. She didn’t wanna cry at her wife’s birthday party. Fanning herself she fought hard to keep her emotions in check, but she’d always been an emotional person, and adding on pregnancy hormones didn’t exactly help. “I really miss my parents. I haven’t really thought about it much since I met you, but now that we’re having a baby it’s hitting me that our kids are gonna grow up far away from their grandparents, just like I did, and like you did when you lived here, and that hurts more than I’d expected.”

“Aw, baby,” Jennie pulled her into a hug, stroking her back in an effort to soothe her, “I know it’s hard, believe me, and of course I wish both of our parents could live right down the street from us, but we’ll be ok, and our kids will know how loved they are by everyone. Good luck getting my mom out of the house when the baby comes, and our moms are probably gonna coordinate feedings and everything without us even knowing. They love us so much, and they’ll be here all the time, and we can go see them, I promise.”

Rosie just nodded as she sniffled into Jennie’s neck.

“Besides, we have Lisa and Jisoo, and all our other friends, so we’re not all alone. Our baby’s gonna be so incredibly loved, regardless of where that love comes from.”

“Thank you,” it was barely a whisper, but Jennie heard it, nonetheless.

“Anything for my two babies. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Rosie placed a soft kiss on Jennie’s jaw. “Are you ready?”

“To tell them?”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah, I think I am. I’ve been wanting to scream it out all afternoon, I’m so excited.”

Slipping her hand into Jennies, Rosie began leading them towards their backyard. “Let’s do it then. As the birthday girl, I’m gonna let you announce it.”

They’d set up some cameras so they could get everyone’s reactions on film, and the two women lined up in front of the patio table, Rosie’s arms around Jennie’s shoulders as Jennie’s arm was around Rosie’s waist.

“Could I have everyone’s attention, please?”

Their guests all turned towards them expectantly as chatter died down.

“I just wanted to thank everyone for coming to celebrate my birthday with us. It means a lot that all of you would come, from quite literally near and far, for me, and I – no, we – love you all very much. Today has been wonderful, it’s been great catching up with everyone, and as always, thank you for the presents! No matter how old I get, I’ll never tire of opening gifts. I have a feeling this year is going to be one of the best years of my life.” She smiled at Rosie who was looking at her lovingly. “As you all should know by now, my darling Rosie here has always been one to eat for two, but we’re really excited to announce that she is currently actually eating for two.”

They both grinned as they watched their closest friends and family slowly realize what Jennie had just said, some faster than others.

“That’s right, baby Park is expected in June.”

“Oh my god!” Alice squealed excitedly as she rushed to give her sister and her sister-in-law a hug, other’s joining in before long.

“You’re really pregnant?”

Rosie nodded excitedly, “Yeah, currently 15 weeks along.”

“My first grandbaby,” Jennie’s mom was crying as she pulled them both into a hug, emotions getting the best of her.

“Don’t you dare go buy an entire baby store, mom.” Jennie sounded strict, and everyone knew she was only half joking, because her mom would probably gift them with a store of their own if they’d let her. “Dad, keep her in check, take her credit card if you have to.”

“I got her, kiddo.”

“Well you’re no fun.”

“I never said no to designer stuff, mom…”

“Jennie!”

“What?”

“Don’t ask your mom for designer stuff for our baby, it’s a baby! It won’t need Chanel clothes, if that even exists.”

Jennie pouted as her mom laughed, “don’t worry Rosie, I wanna spoil my grandbaby, but I promise to restrain myself a little. I’m so excited for you two, you’re gonna be great moms.”

Rosie was getting some water when her dad surprised her with a hug. “I can’t believe my little girl is going to be a mom.”

“I’m still your little girl, dad,” she snuggled into his hug, growing up it had always been her favorite spot, and she was happy to see that it still made her as calm as it had done then.

“You’ll always be my little girl. You’ll see once your baby arrives, you’ll always be their mommy, and they’ll always be your children, no matter how old they are.”

“I really miss you, dad.”

“I know, we miss you too. I think your mom is gonna find it hard to be away from you now that you’re having a baby. Well, harder, she’s never liked having you so far away from her. And you know what? We’re just a phone call away. Sure, I can’t jump in the car and be here, but I will gladly jump on the first flight if you ever need me.”

“I’ll try not to abuse that information, but no guarantees, you might as well just buy a private jet to be honest.”

Mason laughed, and Rosie wished she could bottle that sound and the feeling of his body shaking as he laughed.

\--

“Wait, Rosie!”

Both Rosie and Jennie looked over at Lisa, the three of them plus Alice and Jisoo were sitting around the fire pit in their backyard. The party had ended hours ago, and their parents had gone to their hotels, but Alice and her husband were staying at their house, and Jisoo and Lisa had decided to stay back for a bit longer as well. Alice’s husband was currently inside getting some work done, so the five girls were enjoying the evening with some beer, wine, and water for Rosie.

“What is it, Lisa?”

“You had wine today!” her eyes were big as if she’d just realized something major, and she was surprised when Jennie and Rosie laughed at her.

“Actually, I didn’t. It was alcohol-free apple cider, it just looked like wine. We knew you guys would get suspicious if I didn’t drink anything, so we got that instead.”

“Smart move, it looked real. I still can’t believe you guys are actually pregnant. Can I see the photos again?”

Jennie ran inside to take their ultrasound photos off the fridge, where they’d been keeping it until their guests came, rushing back to give it to Jisoo. “Our baby is the cutest, isn’t it?”

“Uhh, it’s a blob, but ok.”

“The cutest blob, babe.” Rosie smiled and kissed Jennie’s cheeks. Jennie was so proud of their photos, and while they could obviously see that it was a baby, it really did look like any other ultrasound photo she’d ever seen.

“When do you find out the gender?”

“Probably around week 20, that’s when our next ultrasound is.”

“I can’t believe how much things are gonna change from now on.” Jisoo added, leaning over Lisa’s shoulder to get a better look at the photos.

“I know, but hey, we’ll still be the cool, fun couple you know and love.”

“I for one can’t believe that my baby sister is having a baby of her own, I remember when you were just a little girl begging for me to let you play with me and my friends.”

“And now here we are with you playing with my friends and I.” Rosie smirked while pulling her sister in for a hug. “Don’t worry Ally, you’ll always be my big sister, and baby’s favorite aunt.”

“Wow, that hurts. You didn’t have to say that right in front of our faces.”

“Lis, I’m the baby’s only aunt…”

“Just when I thought it couldn’t hurt any worse.” Lisa was dramatically clutching her chest, becoming the visual representation of heartbreak.

“Calm down, Manoban, as if you and Chu aren’t gonna have important roles in our kids’ lives.”

“I’m gonna need that in writing on my desk by Monday, thanks.”

“You just _had_ to go make friends with her in uni,” Jennie rolled her eyes playfully causing Lisa to pout while the rest laughed.

“Don’t blame me, she started dating your best friend, she would’ve been in our lives either way.”

“Guyyysss, I’m right here!” Lisa was still pouting, and Jisoo had to fight tooth and nail not to kiss her senseless cause she was just being so adorable right now.

“We’re joking Lis, you know how much we love you, c’mere you silly goose.” Both Jennie and Rosie opened their arms widely, letting Lisa into their embrace.

“You can make it up to me by naming the baby Lisa.”

“Yeah, nah, I don’t think we’re gonna do that, would cause too much confusion.”

“Hold up…,” Jisoo was twisting and turning the ultrasound photos, looking at them from every possible angle as if they might contain the secrets of the universe, “Jennie said we were gonna have important roles in ‘our kids’ lives’… that’s plural. You said lives, not life. Are you trying to tell us you’re having twins?”

The thought made Jennie snort, “as if! There’s definitely only one baby in there, god please let there be only one baby in there.”

“Definitely just one baby, sorry Chu.”

“What I meant was that we’re probably gonna have more kids later, and you’ll be in their lives as well.”

“Yeah, we even talked about maybe adopting down the line. I don’t want this baby to be an only child, just look at how Jennie turned out, so I’ll make sure to give him or her a sibling later on.”

“Pregnancy is making you mean.”

Rosie laughed and gave Jennie a quick peck on her pouty lips, “I’m joking, baby, you know I love you; I don’t care that you’re a spoiled only child. Lisa, on the other hand…”

“Hey!”

“Watch it, Manoban, my wife’s pregnant.” Jennie teased her friend, thoroughly enjoying Rosie’s playful side.

“Jisoo, attack!”

“Babe, she’s right, Rosie _is_ pregnant, we have to be nice to her.”

“But…but-what? Ally, say something!”

“No can do, sisters before…idk whatever you are.”

Lisa sat there all flabbergasted, looking like a fish out of water, and it was only so long Rosie could watch before she burst into laughter. “Sorry Lis, you’re just too easy to tease. You know I love you, you’re far from the ‘spoiled only child’ stereotype.”

“Yah, don’t do that, Roseanne Park,” pulling Rosie into a hug she lightly ruffled her hair, “don’t make me tell your kids about all the wild stuff you and Jennie have done – good luck getting them to take you seriously then.”

“Don’t you dare, Manoban.” Jennie’s eyes narrowed, trying to look threatening.

“Your glare doesn’t work on me anymore, Kim, not after Rosie told us what happened after our graduation dinner.”

“Yah, my name isn’t Kim anymore, and also, I’ll never forgive you for telling them!”

“Sorry babe, but how could I not? It was just so funny. Even Ally knows.”

Sighing dramatically, Jennie stood up and looked at her guests, “I understand it is my time to go… please take care of Rosie and the baby, don’t tell the baby about graduation. It’s been nice knowing you all, but I must now go die in a ditch from embarrassment.”

“Are you sure you didn’t go to theater school as a kid?”

“What? Me? This is pure, raw talent, baby.”

With a small smile, Rosie pulled Jennie back down, snuggling into her arms as the fire started to die down.

“As for names,” Jisoo began, looking into thin air, “I think JiChu is a good choice.”

“We’ll consider it.”

They absolutely would not.

&

“Jennie!” Rosie squealed loudly from the adjacent bathroom, receiving only a grunt in response. Rosie’s hormones had amplified her sex drive tenfold, and while Jennie was more than happy to comply, she was often left utterly exhausted. She hadn’t gone to sleep until close to 3 am, her wife being completely insatiable, and Jennie had lost count of how many orgasms they’d had between them. She wasn’t sure what time it currently was, but she was 100% certain that it was way, way too early for her to move as much as an eyelash. If Rosie was in need of more action, she’d have to take care of herself.

“Jennie, baby,” she’d been seconds away from drifting off to sleep when she felt the bed dip and she heard her wife’s silky-smooth voice whispering into her ear, followed by dozens of kisses peppering all over her face and neck. It felt good, but it was still too early.

“Not now.” If they hadn’t been together so long, Rosie probably wouldn’t have understood what Jennie had just said, but Jennie wasn’t a morning person, and it wasn’t the first time Rosie had heard her mutter those words, so she understood quite clearly. “Vibrator’s in the drawer.”

Rosie couldn’t help but laugh at that. Sure, she’d been needier than usual lately, but after last night’s round she could barely walk, so there was no way she’d give it another go any time soon. “No, babe, it’s not that.”

Jennie wasn’t awake enough to be entirely certain, but she was pretty sure a part of her hated her wife at that moment. She let out a low whine as she tried pulling her covers over her head, but Rosie was sitting on them, making it impossible, causing her to let out another whine.

“I’ve popped,” Rosie whispered against her lips before stealing a kiss or five.

It took Jennie a while to understand what Rosie had just said. In all honesty, her sleep deprived state had almost made her forget about their baby all together, but once the gears got back to work her wife’s words slowly started making sense, causing her eyes to pop open. “You popped?”

“I popped.” Rosie nodded in confirmation as Jennie’s tired eyes scanned her face.

“Holy shit, let me see.” Sure, she was tired as hell, but she suddenly felt a surge of energy rushing through her body as she watched Rosie climb out of bed and stand sideways as she pulled up her sleep shirt. And wouldn’t you know, right there, low on Rosie’s belly there was the tiniest of bumps, and Jennie was completely and utterly in love. “You popped,” she whispered as she put her hands on the little bump.

Rosie looked down at her wife lovingly, feeling the wonder in Jennie’s voice and gaze. “Finally, I’ve been waiting forever, I was starting to wonder if I was gonna be one of those pregnant women that never show.”

“You look beautiful, baby. It’s so cute,” she placed a kiss on the bump, letting her lips linger for a moment as she enjoyed the moment. This was their baby. Their first time experiencing anything like this. She’d always thought Rosie was the most beautiful woman in any room they entered, but somehow, she’d just gotten even more stunning, right before her eyes. At 19 weeks Rosie had finally started showing, and Jennie couldn’t wait to see how the bump would grow over the next 21-or-so weeks. Now they were just waiting for Rosie to feel the baby move, the ultrasound in a few days, and then they could start working on the nursery.

Wrapping her arms around Rosie’s waist, Jennie leaned her cheek against her belly, savoring the moment as Rosie ran her hands through her tangled hair, gently massaging her scalp. “Hi baby, mommy here. We’re so excited for you to finally show off, we’ve been waiting for you. Guess this means you’re gonna be tiny like me, huh? Too bad, I was hoping you’d get your mom’s height, but that’s ok, I’ll love you unconditionally either way. Soon we’ll find out if you’re a boy or a girl, and then we can start planning your nursery and find the perfect name for you. We’ve already bought some clothes for you though; we just couldn’t resist. You might just become the most fashionable baby in all of Auckland. I can’t wait to meet you, baby Park. Mommy loves you.”

&

Rain was pouring down outside, but neither of them minded. It was Sunday, they had absolutely no where they needed to be. The fridge was stocked, the ovens were on, keeping them nice and toasty, and the TV was on for background noise only.

20 weeks had come and gone, and Rosie was now only 10 weeks away from giving birth. Her bump had grown considerably, and she was now noticeably pregnant, and Jennie still thought it was the cutest thing ever. Especially when Rosie absentmindedly stroked her belly. She’d started doing it before she even popped, it had increased once her little bump made its debut, but it had increased considerably as her bump grew and their baby started kicking and moving around, and it always made Jennie’s heart flutter.

They were currently settled on the couch, Rosie leaning on Jennie from between her legs as they both had a protective hand on her bump, the other holding mugs of hot tea. A blanket was draped over their legs, and Rosie closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against Jennie’s chest.

“It’s been 30 weeks, but it still doesn’t feel real sometimes.” Her voice was soft, so as to not disturb the peaceful state they were in.

Jennie’s hand was against Rosie’s belly, with Rosie’s covering hers, their fingers intertwined, and Jennie was stroking Rosie’s thumb with her own. “The pregnancy you mean?”

“Sort of. More the whole thought of having a baby. You are without a doubt the most gorgeous, mind-blowingly stunning woman I have ever met. You’re so beautiful that the word beautiful in itself doesn’t suffice, and then you’ve chosen me to be the mother of your children. It just…” Rosie had been playing with Jennie’s fingers, but moved them to make a ‘head exploding’ gesture with an accompanying sound, and Jennie blushed at the gesture and her girl’s words.

“I mean, I know I’m not bad looking, but to me, you are everything. The name Roseanne could not be more fitting. I can’t imagine having children with anyone else. Imagine if we could have biological children, the world wouldn’t have been able to cope! We’d create a black hole.”

“God, you’re right. Obviously, this little girl is gonna be an absolute stunner,” she said, stroking her belly slowly, “but with both of our genes she would’ve been obnoxiously good looking and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“Definitely not. She still needs to seem approachable.”

“But not _too_ approachable.”

They were silent for a moment before both burst into giggles, unable to keep up their pretentious act.

“In all fairness, I don’t care what she looks like, she’ll be beautiful no matter what.”

“I don’t want her to ever grow up thinking she isn’t good enough, y’know?”

“Mhm,” Jennie mumbled against Rosie’s hair as she placed caring kisses on her head. “I think raising daughters is the most amazing thing, but it also brings with it the challenges of raising strong women who know their worth, and I’ll make damn sure this little lady stands her ground. No one’s gonna get to bully her around.”

Rosie glanced outside as the skies got increasingly darker, and as she watched a flash of light lit up the skies, followed by thunder. Rosie loved days like this. The perfect excuse to stay inside with her favorite person (people?) in the whole world, stay in her pajamas all day, eat nothing but junk, watch trash TV, and have vigorous bouts of wild sex. Ok, maybe not so much the latter these days, as her previously high sex drive had calmed down considerably, but being around Jennie still made her needy.

“What should we name her?”

“Jennie Jr?”

“Veto. Maia?”

“That’s cute. Mila?”

“Maybe… Ava?”

“I’ll add it to the list. But, actually…”

“What?”

“There’s sort of a name I’ve had in mind for a while, in case I ever had a daughter.”

“What is it?”

“Hanna.”

“Hanna…” Rosie said slowly, as if she was testing how it sounded and tasted on her lips. Rolling it around in her mouth like a good wine. “Hanna, huh? I mean, it works in Korean as well. It’s cute, but also grown up, works for all ages. I like it.”

She tilted her head back to look up at Jennie who beamed back at her. “Did we just name our baby?”

“I think we did.”

“Man, I can’t believe people say this is hard, we’re nailing it.” Her gummy smile showed itself for a second before her lips captured Rosie’s in a slow kiss. It was long, but not rushed, both taking the time to leave soft nibbles and strokes of tongue, simply enjoying each other’s presence. It was Jennie that broke the kiss first. She loved kissing Rosie, truly, she did, but they’d decided their baby’s name just now and she really, _really_ needed to tell their little girl that.

“Hi there,” she said, her voice instantly turning into what Rosie had affectionately dubbed her ‘baby voice’, used only for those special moments when she was talking to their baby, and it never failed to make Rosie emotional. “it’s me, mommy.” Her grin grew even wider as she felt a kick underneath her hands, “oh hi, you’re awake. I just wanted to tell you that we’ve decided what your name is going to be, I hope you like it, Hanna Park. Just a few more weeks until we get to meet you now, and I’m getting more and more impatient each and every day. You’re almost fully grown now, and before long you’ll be in my arms, and I know that when that moment comes I’ll also miss seeing you kicking and moving around in your mom’s belly, so I’m gonna cherish this moment now and not take it for granted. Take care in there, baby. Mommy loves you, Hanna.”

&

Jennie wished she could say that Hanna’s arrival had been quick and pain free, but it hadn’t.

It had essentially become a fight for life or death, and she was fairly certain all parties involved would be traumatized for years to come.

Not unexpectedly, Rosie’s due date came and went with no baby in sight. It wasn’t until 41+4 that things started happening, but of course Jennie wasn’t there when it did.

They’d asked all family members to please not come until Hanna did, because while they understood that everyone wanted to see her right away, having a new born is exhausting, and they didn’t even know exactly when she’d be there so they didn’t want everyone to wait around for weeks. Instead they promised to let everyone know when things started happening so they could book plane tickets and come see the new little family. Boy, oh boy did Jennie regret that when things went to hell and she was without her own mom.

It all started on a Wednesday.

With Rosie being so far overdue, Jennie didn’t dare go into the office and leave her heavily pregnant wife alone, as that baby was coming soon whether she wanted to or not. Her bump had grown into the cutest thing Jennie had ever seen and she was gonna miss it immensely, but she was ready to meet her daughter now, and Rosie was clearly not enjoying this whole experience anymore.

On this particular Wednesday, Jennie was out buying some last-minute items, groceries, and lunch for her miserable wife (who’s new favorite phrase had become ‘get this baby out of me’). Her phone had been on its loudest setting, her smart watch was firmly attached to her wrist, and she really did try to be as fast as possible, despite Rosie’s assurances that nothing was happening yet.

Boy, was she wrong.

When Jennie came home, Rosie was on the floor in their en suite, clearly in massive amounts of pain. Turns out, labor had started right after Jennie had left, and Rosie had been in so much pain that she couldn’t get to her phone to call for help. She had probably been in labor for a while without thinking much of it, unable to differentiate the real contractions with the Braxton Hicks she’d struggled with recently. She hadn’t bothered to tell Jennie about it because they were most likely fake anyways, and she _really_ wanted the spicy noodles from that shop downtown. By the time Jennie came home she was just about ready to murder someone.

Jennie had, dutifully, called their midwife who had asked her a multitude of questions to see if Rosie should come in yet or not, and had then decided that she was indeed far enough along to warrant hospitalization.

The entire car ride to Auckland’s Starship Hospital, Jennie had clutched Rosie’s hand and repeated reassuring phrases as best she could. It pained her to see her wife like this; sweat making her hair stick to her forehead, face scrunched up in pain, groans escaping those perfect lips. Jennie wish she could take the pain away from her, but she knew that soon it would all be over, and it would be so worth it when they had their baby daughter in their arms. Just a few more hours left, right?

Wrong.

Rosie was four centimeters dilated when they arrived. Jennie fed her ice chips, walked her through their birthing exercises, wiped her forehead with a cool towel, let her squeeze her hand as hard as she wanted. This part was easy in comparison to what was to come.

Turned out, Hanna had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, and her oxygen levels started sinking.

In a flurry of motion, doctors and nurses entered their room and began telling Rosie that she needed to push, and that they might have to perform an emergency cesarean.

It was Thursday by the time Hanna made her debut into this world.

They’d avoided the c-section by close margins, and when she came out she was bluer than she should’ve been, and she didn’t scream right away, causing Jennie to hold her breath as she watched the doctors work on her little girl, Rosie’s hand still clutched in her own.

Hanna started screaming though. And it was the most glorious sound she’d ever heard in her life. But when she turned back to her wife, her face filled with pure joy, she found a pale, lifeless face staring back at her, and she realized the hand in her own was just there, there was no power in it.

Rosie had become anemic, losing more blood than Jennie thought possible, and she was rushed out of the room as doctors worked to save her wife’s life.

And they did. Thank god they did. It was the worst few hours of her life, but when they told her that Rosie was awake and responsive Jennie cried harder than she ever had in her whole life.

And finally they got to be a family; she got to hold her baby girl in her arms, she watched as Rosie breastfed her for the very first time, she gave Hanna her first bath, she put her in a tiny little outfit, too small to seem real. And she drove them home, more careful than ever; she did, after all, have precious cargo in the back.

While Rosie was still weak, and not allowed to do most things on her own, Jennie was more than happy to cater to her every need. She made countless cups of tea and kimchi fried rice. She changed an endless amount of diapers and heated never-ending amounts of bottles of milk that Rosie had pumped.

But most importantly, she gave thousands of kisses both to her wife and to her newborn baby girl. She watched in awe as Rosie held _their_ baby. She could hardly look away from the little girl who had captured her heart from the very beginning. She’d never known a love like this. She’d thought her love for Rosie could trump everything, but then Hanna came into the world and she realized how wrong she’d been. Because not only was her undying love for Hanna stronger than anything she’d ever experienced before, but her love for Roseanne Park had grown with the birth of their child as well, and she’d be damned if her heart hadn’t actually doubled in size to accompany all these newfound levels of love and adoration.

“Is she sleeping?” Rosie watched as Jennie stopped rocking Hanna and placed her in the bassinette next to their bed.

“She fought a good fight, but exhaustion took over in the end.” With one final stroke on a tiny, soft baby head, Jennie climbed back into bed next to her wife.

“Thank you for everything,” Rosie whispered as she snuggled into Jennie’s side, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing to thank me for. I can’t even begin to describe how scared I was, babe… I honestly thought I’d lost you. I will always do whatever I can to make yours and Hanna’s life better. Right now, that means doing what I can with the baby so you can relax and recover. Gives me bonding time with her and takes some stress off your back. Win-win.” Rosie smiled as she felt Jennie’s lips against her head.

“We’re so lucky to have you,” leaning her head back, she gave her wife a passionate kiss, trying to convey all her emotions through her lips. And Jennie somehow knew what Rosie was trying to say, cause she felt the same way herself.

&

Jennie woke up feeling more rested than she had in weeks. Before opening her eyes, she stretched all of her limbs and enjoyed the slight breeze that came in from the partially cracked window. When her soft brown eyes finally opened, she looked over at the bassinette, surprised to find it empty. Turning her head, she quickly discovered that the other half of the bed was equally empty, and that her wife and her three-month-old daughter were nowhere to be found.

Jennie knew they were safe, of course she did, but her mommy heart still clenched slightly as she loved waking up to her two girls.

Pulling on some fluffy socks, she tottered out of the room and down the stairs, spotting Rosie and Hanna on the couch. Rosie was lying down facing away from the stairs, and Hanna was resting against her chest as Rosie softly sang to her while stroking her back.

Rain was pouring down outside, in typical Auckland fashion, but Jennie didn’t mind. She had nowhere she needed to be, everything she needed was right in front of her.

She snapped a small video of the intimate moment between mother and daughter, posting it on her social media with the caption ‘I’m the luckiest woman in the world’, before she finally made her presence known.

“Hi there.”

Rosie turned her head towards her, a small smile forming on her lips as she spotted her wife. “Look who it is, Hanna, it’s your mommy. Hi babe.”

Jennie leaned down for a quick kiss before kissing Hanna’s head and lifting Rosie’s legs so she could sit down, placing the legs back in her lap. “You didn’t have to get up with her, I could’ve done it.”

Jennie was back at work now, which meant she could no longer get up with Hanna early in the morning, so she usually took the weekend shifts.

“I wanted to let you sleep in, and judging by the time I’d say you needed it.” Jennie hadn’t even noticed that it was almost 9:30 already. Guess she truly was exhausted. “You’ve deserved it, babe. Besides, Hanna’s been such a good girl today, we only woke up for one night feeding, and then she slept until 8.”

“Such a good girl, aren’t you baby?” Jennie smiled softly at Hanna who was fighting to stay awake, the little eyelids fluttering open every now and then as she sucked on her hand. But when one mommy started stroking her head, and the other her back, she could no longer keep those gorgeous eyes open. Jennie could practically hear the little sigh she let out as she fell asleep against her mom’s chest.

With the sound of rain hitting their outdoor patio, a sleepy baby, and a content wife, Jennie realized she’d never been happier, and that rainy days were quickly becoming her favorite. Just another excuse to spend all day with her two girls, cuddled up on the couch, with junk food and trash TV replaced with breastfeeding and naps. She wouldn’t want it any other way.


	4. Hanna's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna's in for quite the surprise when her moms pick her up early.

“Hey cutie,” Rosie grinned as she got into Jennie’s car outside her office. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“Of course I’m picking you up,” Jennie leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her wife’s lips, “today is a special day.”

“Hanna’s day,” Rosie smiled thinking of her little girl. “How was work?”

“Super hectic, I had so much I needed to get done since we were leaving early. How about you?” She glanced over at Rosie quickly, before pulling out on the road, heading towards Hanna’s kindergarten.

“I had three meetings today. Three! You have no idea how many times I almost fell asleep, the only thing keeping me awake was the thought of Hanna’s excited face when she sees us later.”

Hanna had turned three eight months prior, and she was now a self-proclaimed ‘big girl’, much to her mothers’ dismay as they wanted her to be their little baby forever.

But as much as Rosie hated to watch her little girl grow up, she’d also have to admit that so far three-almost-four was her favorite age. Hanna was now much more independent than she’d been even just six months ago. During the weekend, rather than waking up her mommies, she’d turn on the TV by herself, easily navigating to her favorite cartoons on Netflix. She was curious, asking more questions than Rosie knew how to answer, and while it could be annoying to constantly hear ‘but _why_ , mommy?’, the fact that they could now have actual conversations with her, and understand what she meant was in all honesty really nice. Sure, she missed the jibber jabber baby talk she’d come to love, but it was equally nice seeing Hanna become her own little person with questions and quips.

And don’t even get her started on her imagination. It was as if Hanna had swallowed every single story her mothers had ever told her, and mishmashed them all, coming up with the wildest stories they’d ever heard. She frequently played with Jisoo and Lisa’s two boys, creating all sorts of scenarios for them to act out, the little boss baby that she was (she 100% got that from Jennie). And Rosie loved that they were freer now, in a way, since she no longer needed naps during the day, or a giant diaper bag in tow. Of course she could get tired and grumpy, again, just like Jennie, but instead of having to do everything around the same schedule, they could now eat whenever they wanted, give her snacks that she could eat herself in the back of the car, and actually enjoy things like the zoo without her getting overwhelmed and falling asleep after 30 minutes.

But then there was Rosie’s two favorite parts about having an almost-four-year-old; her sense of fashion, and the fact that at the end of the day, she was still their baby girl. She had now begun insisting on dressing herself, which had led to a lot of…interesting…fashion choices. Of course, she was Jennie Kim’s daughter, and her closet was impeccable from top to toe, but that didn’t mean that everything worked together. And, well, Hanna had a tendency to always choose something that absolutely did not work together. Jennie had tried, and tried, and tried, and tried to get Hanna to change her outfit, but the little girl was as stubborn as her mother, and refused to listen, screaming her little lungs out more than once when Jennie had tried to take off her pants to change into something that wasn’t leopard print. Rosie had hidden her laughter more than once when Hanna came down in the mornings, all ready for a new day. And she had of course taken lots of photos that she couldn’t wait to use for Hanna’s wedding or other big days. Hanna well and truly was a big girl now.

But at the end of the day, despite how stubborn or headstrong or opinionated she was, no matter how much she’d grown up and become independent; once those leopard print pants and sparkly shirts were in the laundry basket, teeth were brushed, fairytales read, forehead kissed, good night’s said, she’d occasionally crawl out of her big girl bed, toddle down the hall to her mommies room, and ask if she could please sleep with them. Of course they said yes, they could never ever deny a request like that, no matter how tired they were, or how badly they wanted alone time. Hanna time was always their number one priority.

So they’d lift her into their bed and bombard her with kisses until her giggles filled the air and they could no longer hold back their own laughs, and then they’d tuck her in between them, watching her as she fell asleep. They’d finish whatever they’d been doing, checking emails or reading a chapter, then they’d lean over Hanna, share a sweet kiss, and turn off their lamps. And while they knew they wouldn’t get much sleep, Hanna being a restless sleeper and all, they still loved every minute of it, because it proved that their big girl wasn’t always so big, and she still needed her mommies just like they needed their little Hanna bear.

“Well, you’re about to see her face in a minute,” Jennie pulled into the kindergarten parking lot as she did every weekday, though she was a few hours earlier than usual. “Why don’t you go surprise her and I’ll have a quick chat with her teacher.”

“Sure, anything we need to bring home?”

“Just her lunch box, water bottle and outdoor jacket.” Jennie opened the gate, letting Rosie go through first.

“Hi Mrs. Park.” A tall blonde greeted Jennie as two kids attached themselves to her legs. “Oh, I see you brought your wife, nice to see you again. You two are early today.”

“Hey Sarah. We decided to take a half day off and surprise Hanna with some family time.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet, she’s gonna be so excited. She’s on a roll today, playing house with pretty much anyone that’s willing to join her, I think you’ll find her over by the playhouse in the back.”

“Thanks, I’ll go get her.” Rosie’s hand grazed Jennie’s back, as she smiled softly at the two before disappearing around the corner. Hanna was running around the tiny house laughing with her friend, the sight making Rosie smile.

“Hanna bear!” the tiny version of herself froze at the nickname, her face lighting up when she saw her mom.

“Mommyyyyyy,” She ran into her mother’s arms, throwing her tiny arms around Rosie’s neck in a giant hug as Rosie lifted her off the ground. “You’re here!”

“I am! Did you have a good day?” She asked as she carried her daughter into the main building, putting her stuff into her tiny backpack.

“It was good, mommy.” But Rosie didn’t miss the look her daughter was giving her.

“Why are you giving me that stinky eye, Nana?”

“Mommy, why are _you_ here?” No beating around the bush as she put pressure on the ‘you’.

“Because I’m your mommy and I’m here to pick you up?”

“But you’re not the one that usually picks me up, mom is.”

“I know that sweetie, but mommy and I wanted to surprise you with a Hanna Bear Day! She’s by the gate, talking to your teacher.”

“Mommy’s here too?” She suddenly sounded super excited, even though her mom picked her up every day. “And I get my own day? Mommy, is it my birthday again?”

Rosie laughed as she zipped up Hanna’s backpack, picking up the little girl and giving her lots of kisses on her cheek. “Nope, not your birthday. But you’ve been such a good girl lately that mommy and I wanted to treat you out to a special day.”

“Will I get ice cream?”

“Do you want ice cream?”

“Duh.”

“Duh. Then you’ll get ice cream.”

“Maybe today is better than my birthday!” she giggled, playing with Rosie’s hair. “Mommy!” she squealed, seeing Jennie talking to miss Sarah.

“There’s my little baby,” Jennie grinned, giving Hanna even more kisses.

“Moooom, I’m _not_ a baby.”

“Well if you’re not my baby, then who is?”

“Lucas.”

“Lucas is auntie Chichu and Lali’s baby, not mine.” She still couldn’t believe Jisoo had let Lisa name their youngest son after her old cat.

“Okay, fine, you can call me baby sometimes, but not in front of miss Sarah, she thinks I’m a big girl.” Hanna lowered her voice, thinking only her mommies could hear her.

“Okay, I’m sorry my big girl.” Jennie and Rosie shared a knowing smile, today was bound to be a good day.

“We better get going now, say bye bye, Nana, you’ll see miss Sarah on Monday.”

“Bye bye Nana, see you Monday.”

“Bye Hanna, have a good weekend.” Sarah laughed as the little family walked to their car, Hanna chatting happily about what she’d done that day.

“How’s the ice cream, cutie?”

They were sitting on a bench by the water, enjoying some ice cream which Hanna was devouring with her entire face.

“So good.”

“You have a little something right here,” Rosie said all seriously as she took her spoon and smeared ice cream on Hanna’s already dirty cheek.

“Mommy,” the little girl laughed, squirming to get away from her mom while Jennie rolled her eyes at their silly antics.

“What? I was just covering up the one spot on your cheek that was actually clean.”

“Mommy, you so silly.”

“Yeah, babe, you so silly.”

“I will accept that. Now eat up, munchkin, we have something to tell you.”

“Even more? You already let me buy a toy, you took me to the playground and let me go on the carousel even though it makes mommy sick, we went to the movies and you let me have popcorn, and now ice cream… what’s wrong? Are we moving?”

“No, sweetie, nothing’s wrong.” Jennie kissed the top of her head, digging through her bag to find the wet wipes. “You’ve been such a good big girl lately that we wanted to give you a little reward.”

“Okay…” She didn’t sound so sure, scrunching her face up as Jennie tried to clean it and her hands. “What did you wanna tell me then?”

“Remember what you asked for for your birthday?”

“You mean the pink scooter?”

“Nope, not that one. The thing you wanted the most out of everything.”

“The talking teddy bear?”

“What have you wished for every birthday and Christmas for as long as you can remember?”

Hanna’s eyebrows creased as she thought long and hard. “A little brother or sister?”

Jennie and Rosie smiled at her; Rosie barely able to contain herself any longer. “What if we told you that you’ll get a baby brother or sister later this year?”

“REALLY?” Excitement was evident on her little face, eyes lighting up just like Rosie’s does.

“Mhm, mommy has a tiny little baby in her belly,” Jennie tenderly put a hand on her not-yet-visible baby belly.

“I’m gonna be a big brother, just like Logan?” she was practically bouncing in her seat. Logan was Lisa and Jisoo’s oldest.

“I mean, you’re gonna be a big sister, but yes. Are you happy?”

“So happy!” She threw her little arms around her mom’s neck in a big hug. “Where’s the baby?”

“In here, sweetie.” Jennie pointed to her belly.

“I don’t see it.”

“That’s because it’s on the inside. He or she will come a little bit after your next birthday.”

“But that’s so far from now.”

“Your birthday is in about 4 months sweetie, and the baby will be here in 6 months. You know how all the trees are losing their leaves around your birthday?” Hanna nodded. “The baby will be here when it starts getting cold, around the time you have your winter holidays.”

“But that’s so long from now, can’t the baby come now?”

“I wish so too, Nana,” Rosie hugged her little girl. “But we have to wait a little bit longer so the baby can grow big and strong.”

“But the baby is still coming, right?” She eyed her moms skeptically.

“Baby is definitely coming.”

“I’m really gonna be a big sister?”

“You’re really, really gonna be a big sister.”

“Yaaay! Can I have more ice cream now?”

Typical almost-four-year-old. Attention span of a goldfish.

“No more ice cream, but if you behave and eat all your dinner, maybe you can have a Jell-O cup for dessert.”

“Hmm, okay. Can I go play now?”

“Sure sweetie, you can play for a little bit.” Hanna happily ran over to the small playground right by where they were seated, going straight for the slide.

“Do you think she’ll even remember?”

“Yes…but also no?” Jennie laughed. “I don’t think she’ll care as long as I’m not showing. It’s not something she can see or touch, so it probably doesn’t feel real for her.”

Rosie moved next to her wife, lovingly putting her hand on her stomach. “It feels very real for me, I’m so excited to do this again with you.”

“We’re so gonna have our hands full. But I’m so glad I’m doing it with you.”

“Imagine if we’d ended up adopting?”

“That still would’ve been very nice, but with the exception of morning sickness, I do enjoy the experience of being pregnant.” They’d talked about adopting for a while, even going so far as to talking to an agency and getting a case worker, after several failed IUI attempts, but then one had suddenly taken, and Jennie had gotten a positive pregnancy test.

“I think Hanna’s gonna be a great big sister.”

“She already is to Lucas,” Jennie laughed, thinking back to when Lucas was a baby, and Hanna all but refused to let him out of her sight. He was almost two now, but she was still overprotective of him.

“We should head home, get some proper, nutritious food into her.”

“She definitely needs a bath too, she’s one sticky baby.”

“Ah-ah, she’s a big girl now. She’s even a big sister.”

“She’ll always be my baby,” Jennie whispered with a smile, watching her daughter play with a little boy.

“Our little big baby,” Rosie whispered back, pulling Jennie in for a back hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

“Hanna bear, we’re going.”

“Coming,” She went down the slide one final time before running over to them, holding onto their hands. “I’m a big sister.”

“You sure are, Hanna banana.” Jennie and Rosie beamed at each other, both thinking of the ultrasound photo in their wallets. This was gonna be great.

&

“I put your lunch box in the fridge, and you have two jackets hanging here, please remember to put them on if it starts raining or you get cold, ok?”

“Mhm,” Hanna was more focused on getting her shoes off so she could go play with her friends than she was listening to her mom.

“And sweetie?” Jennie crouched down in front of Hanna, helping her with the Velcro on her light up shoes. “Today is photo day, so can you please, please stay clean until then at least? I beg of you.”

Hanna gave her a mischievous smirk that was oh-so similar to her mother’s, “okay.”

“I’m serious, Bear. I beg of you.”

“I said okay mom.”

“I know, sweetie, but I also know you very well and I know how your outfit looked when I picked you up yesterday. And don’t get me started on your hair.”

“What? Clara, Tom, and I made mud cakes.”

“Mhm, mommy told me she washed mud cake out of your hair.”

“It was fun. Can I go play now?” If Jennie didn’t know any better, she’d say there were ants in her pants.

“Just try to stay clean. Have a good day, I love you, Bear. Give mommy a kiss.”

Hanna gave her mom a giant smooch before running off, but not before yelling “love you too.”

Pulling out her phone, Jennie sent a quick text to her and Rosie’s group chat with their families, attaching a photo of Hanna. ‘Photo day in kindergarten, sending this now in case she messes up her outfit before the photographer comes (highly likely…).’

‘She looks beautiful, sweetheart. When will we get the photos?’

‘Think they said next week.’

‘Can’t wait, I’ll tell your father to make space on the shelf for another photo.’

Typical Mrs. Kim; always putting up every photo of Hanna they sent.

‘Hey, saw your message in the gc, did drop off go ok?’

‘Yeah, no problems at all, still not sure if she’ll manage to stay clean though. Gonna be a great surprise ;)’

‘I’m so excited:D have a great day at work, love you.’

‘Love you too, babe.’

A week and a half passed by about as quickly as you would expect it to with an almost-four-year-old, and Jennie was sitting in her office when she got an email saying the photos were ready. This was it!

Tapping her fingers on her desk, she pressed Rosie’s name, giving her a call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. You busy?”

“Never too busy for you, babe.”

“Cheesy, but I’ll take it. Anyways, wanna come over and have lunch with me later? Hanna’s kg photos came, I was thinking we could open them together, groan about how she somehow managed to get dirty despite our best efforts, then send it to our families?”

“Sounds like the perfect lunch date to me. Should we say 12:30?”

“Yeah, that works.”

“Great, I’ll see you then. I’ll bring some food.”

“Love you.”

-

“Hey babe,” Rosie came into Jennie’s office, giving her a peck on the cheek as she placed the food back on her desk.

“Heyyy,” She pulled her wife in for a proper kiss before bringing up her email. “Is it bad that I’m scared? Like, what if she’s so covered in dirt that you can’t even see her shirt, thus ruining the whole point?”

“Relax, I’m sure it’s fine. Actually,” she laughed, “no it’s not, it’s our daughter we’re talking about, she’ll probably be completely unrecognizable. But, her teachers knew our plan, they knew she had an extra shirt in her bag, so I’m sure if it was bad they’d fix her up before the photo. And if plan B failed, we always have the photos we took over the weekend, right?”

“Ok, ok, you’re right. We have plans A, B, and C. One of them has to work. Let’s do this, then we’ll eat whatever you brought.”

Holding their breaths, Jennie clicked the link in the email and they watched as the photos loaded, Jennie tilting her head to the side as she studied it.

“It’s not…bad?”

“Mhm, mhm…” Rosie added absentmindedly, also staring at it.

“It could be better, but knowing our daughter, it could also be a heck of a lot worse. And her shirt is clearly visible. And most importantly, she looks happy.”

“That’s true, she does look happy. I think my mom will like it.”

“I know she will. Let’s do this, let’s send it out.”

Five minutes later the photos were paid for and downloaded, then sent out to their families, waiting to see who would notice first.

“I brought some Japanese food; I know you’ve been craving it.”

“Ooo, you know me so well, thank you!”

“How’s our baby doing?”

“Good, good. Not much new.”

“This looks good on you though,” She stroked Jennie’s visible bump. She was 18 weeks along, they’d decided to wait to tell their family since they all lived far away anyways, also deciding not to tell Jisoo and Lisa as the two were notorious for not being able to keep secrets. They were in the family group chat anyways.

“I can’t wait for our 20-week ultrasound, I miss seeing our little snuggle bug.”

“Me too, I wanna compare the photos to Hanna’s US pictures. Maybe we’ll even try to get one of those 3D ultrasounds!”

“I’m kinda glad we switched it up this time, I love getting to experience this and you’re being so cute about it all, and so caring. I love how you seem to know what I want before I know it. I love how you talk to the baby or tell Hanna about him or her. I’ve loved every moment with you and Hanna, and to begin with I was scared we’d be unable to love this baby as much as we love her, but I know we both already do. It’s like my heart has grown to encompass enough love for all three of you.”

“I know you’re the pregnant one, but damn, you’re gonna make me cry here. Besides, I’m not doing anything you didn’t do while I was pregnant. You were so caring then, and now it’s my turn to spoil the heck out of you.”

Jennie was about to respond when their phones buzzed with an incoming text from Mrs. Park.

‘There’s my beautiful granddaughter! She’s cuter than a pumpkin.’

‘Thanks mom, she misses you and dad a lot. So do we.’

‘Then come over and visit, maybe for winter break?’

‘I promise we’ll see you soon.’

“My mom definitely hasn’t noticed, or she’d be blowing my phone up by now,” Rosie laughed.

“She’s too busy staring at Hanna’s adorable face.”

“Do you think your mom will notice?” Jennie didn’t even have time to open her mouth before that question was answered.

“Nope, she certainly didn’t. She just keeps saying how much Hanna looks like you and how she’s such a little sweetheart. And if she wants Chanel for her birthday.”

‘Mom, she can’t even keep her 5-dollar Kmart shirt clean, I can’t even imagine the ways she’d ruin Chanel.’

‘she’s still my grandbaby, I’m sure she’ll appreciate some good fashion choices.’

‘I love you, mom, but Hanna will definitely not appreciate good fashion choices. Last week she wore rainbow tights, a bright pink tutu skirt, and her Halloween costume from last year. She refused to remove any of it. She went to kindergarten dressed as a rainbow-loving, tutu-wearing peanut, mom. And it wasn’t pretty.’

‘shush now, my grandbaby is always pretty.’

‘I agree!’ Rosie’s mom added. In their eyes, Hanna could do no wrong.

“Do you think our dads will ever notice? Or will they just glance at the photo? I mean, I know they love her, but they’re not exactly sticklers for details.”

“I’d be surprised if they did. How’s your food?”

“So good, it’s really hitting that craving sweet spot.”

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Something spicy and meaty.”

“That can be arranged. Here, try this,” she cupped her hand under her fork, feeding Jennie bites of her food.

‘SDFJHASJGFKJDS’

“And I think Alice has noticed,” Jennie laughed, checking the notifications on her phone.

‘OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE NO ONE ELSE HAS COMMENTED ON THIS!!!’

‘What is it, sweetie?’

‘Look at Hanna’s shirt, mom.’

‘Big Sister?? Chaengie, are you pregnant again??’

‘No mom’

‘but Jennie is :)’

‘We’re having another grandbaby, Clare!!’

‘When is baby Park coming?’

‘I’m 18+2 today, so around July/August.’

‘Wait, why didn’t I know about this??’

‘Sorry Lali, we wanted to keep it for ourselves for a bit. Hanna’s super excited, almost surprised she hasn’t spilled the beans yet.’

‘And here I was, thinking I was your best friend.’

‘You’ll always be my best friend, Chu, and of course godmother to our new baby?’

‘Scoreeee’

“And there we have the first phone call,” Rosie smiled at Jennie as she pressed the green button on her phone. “Hi mom.”

&

“Hi mom,” Rosie plugged her AirPods in as she moved around the house, cleaning up toys and clothes that were thrown around, taking advantage of being home alone, while Jennie and Hanna were having a playdate with Logan and Lucas at Jisoo and Lisa’s house.

“How’s it going, dear?”

“Great, hectic. Hanna is still buzzing from her birthday, and now she keeps asking when baby will be here. We stupidly told her baby will be here after her birthday, so she takes that to mean that the baby must obviously be arriving at our doorstep any day now.”

“Aww, she’s just excited, this is probably the biggest thing that’s ever happened to her. Alice was the same way when we were having you.”

“Which is great, and I hope she keeps this up even when the baby’s actually here. Logan told her that babies come with the stork, and that they arrive on your front door with the morning newspaper. So for an entire week starting the morning after her birthday, she ran downstairs first thing in the morning checking our front door for the baby.”

“My granddaughter is a genius.”

Rosie laughed, Hanna well and truly could do no wrong in their eyes. And she might be biased, but Hanna was damn near perfect, and adorable, and funny, and sweet. And sure, she had her tantrums, who doesn’t, but she was still their little girl and they loved her immensely.

“Sure, mom. Anyways, I called you for a reason. Jennie’s had some…complications – no worries, both her and the baby are safe and sound, but the doctors have decided to induce her a few weeks before her due date. Since we know approximately when the baby will be here, Jennie and I wanted to check if you, dad, and her parents wanted to come over a little bit beforehand?”

“So I’ll get to be there when the baby’s born?”

“I mean, sorta? You guys would probably stay home and watch Hanna for us, but you could come to the hospital once we’re all settled.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. So when should we be there, I’ll ask your dad to look into plane tickets.”

“They’re gonna induce her on July 19th, so feel free to come whenever you want before then. Could you let Alice know as well? I really need to go get some stuff done while Jennie and Hanna’s out.”

“Of course, no worries. I’ll call you once we decide on flights. Have a great day, give J and H my best. Love you.”

“Love you too, mom. Bye.”

‘Just talked to mom, she said they’ll come over early. Gonna call your mom now.’

‘Sounds great. All good over here, Hanna is very in control and keeps treating Lucas like a baby, something he’s less than thrilled about. Did she have any questions about why I’m being induced?’

‘No, I just told her you had some minor complications, but that everything was under control.’

‘Sounds good, tell mom the same, though I fully expect her to call me in a frenzy. I would be, after what happened with you.’

‘Hey, I know it was scary, but both Hanna and I are 100% fine now. And I promise that I’ll take great care of you when you go into labor. I’ll have them triple check your blood supply if I have to.’

‘And I’m ever grateful that you’re ok, but it was so much more than scary, I genuinely thought I’d lost you on the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. But you’re right, nothing like that’s gonna happen this time. We’ll be fine. Love you, go call mom.’

‘love you too xx’

&

Jennie’s parents decided to escape the scorching heat of Seoul’s summer and came down to Auckland in the beginning of July, choosing to spend a few weeks with the growing family before the craziness of a newborn kicked in. Jennie was already on maternity leave and decided to bring Hanna and her parents on a little trip to the South Island; their own little escape from the never-ending rainy days of Auckland. Besides, Hanna loved snow, and there was plenty of that in the south, and it gave Rosie time to finish the nursery without having a four-year-old ask her a gazillion questions while she was busy putting things together. And of course, Jennie’s parents helped Hanna practice her Korean, the little girl refusing to say anything but annyeonghaseyo Hanna imnida and saranghae for two days after she came back. Her grandparents had introduced her to one too many kpop videos.

And Rosie would fawn over photos and videos of Hanna decked out in proper winter attire, making snow angels, sledding with her grandpa, drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream on her nose, and of course, engaging in, and winning, snowball fights with her grandparents.

And – UGH – don’t even get her started on the photos she saw of Jennie. She’d always known her wife was the hottest, most beautiful woman in the world, but Jennie with a baby bump was almost more than Rosie could take. Jennie’s bump was of the ‘if you see me from behind, you’d never know I was pregnant’ kind, but from the front it was the cutest thing and it made Rosie fall even harder for her. She loved putting her hand on it and feeling her baby moving or kicking. She loved watching Jennie put together the most stylish maternity outfits that accentuated her bump while also looking like it came straight out of a fashion magazine. And Jennie wearing a black Chanel Cashmere coat, and a fluffy Chanel lambskin jacket (both courtesy of her mother), was absolutely the peak of maternity fashion. She’d have to remember to thank her mother-in-law.

A week before July 19th, Mason and Clare flew in from Melbourne, Alice joining them just a couple of days before the birth, alone as her husband had to work. The grandparents, and Alice, had opted for renting a house nearby, so they could be close, but not impose, which was great because they got to spend lots of time with Hanna. She could even sleep over when it was time for Jennie and Rosie to go to the hospital.

“Hanna bear?” Jennie poked her head into Hanna’s room, the four-year-old busy playing with her barbies.

“Mhm?” She replied, absentmindedly.

“Can mommy and I come in?”

“Okay.” She finally looked up, watching Rosie sit in the comfy armchair with Jennie on her lap.

“We wanted to talk to you a little bit about what’s gonna happen tomorrow.”

“Am I going to see grandmas and grandpas and auntie Alice again?”

“Yes, you are. But something else is happening. Tomorrow mommy and I are gonna go to the hospital. They want the baby to come out soon, so we have to go in tomorrow and they’re gonna help mommy.”

“So I’m gonna stay with them while mommy’s in the hospital?”

“That’s right, sweetie. And very soon your little baby brother or sister will be here.”

“You’ve been saying soon for a long time.”

Obviously, Hanna had no concept of time, and they had been saying soon for a while. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Having a baby can take some time. Come here, cutie.” Jennie patted her lap, encouraging Hanna to come sit on her lap, fitting her around her bump. “See that red circle over that number?” She asked, pointing to her phone, Hanna nodding. “That’s today. Tomorrow mommy and I are going to the hospital. How many sleeps before tomorrow?”

“One!” they’d been practicing days and numbers recently, trying to get her to understand the days of the week better.

“Good job Nana!” Rosie high-fived her daughter, pride swelling up inside her. “And then the baby will be here in maximum three days, can you count with me?” Hanna nodded eagerly, counting along with her, as Jennie pointed to the numbers on the screen. “One, two, three. How many sleeps is that?”

“Three!”

“That’s right! So this time, when mommy and I say soon, we mean that you need to sleep three times and then you can meet your new little brother or sister.”

“Only three sleeps?” Hanna looked at them, holding up 4 fingers.

“Only three sleeps. And in the meanwhile, you get to spend lots and lots of time with your grandmas and grandpas, auntie Alice, and even Chichu and Lali.”

“And Logan and Lucas?”

“Even Logan and Lucas. And now Logan won’t be the only one with a little sibling anymore.”

“Is baby gonna be cuter than Lucas?”

“I thought you thought Lucas was cute? You always say how cute baby Lulu is.”

“Sure, but I’m much cuter than Logan, so baby must be cuter than Lulu too.” Rosie was shaking, trying so hard to hold in her laugh. Hanna sounded so confident in herself, like, obviously she was _much_ cuter than Logan, duh.

“I think baby is going to be almost as cute as you, munchkin.”

“That’s one cute baby.” Rosie could no longer hold it in, her eyes turning into crescents as she laughed. Hanna may have come out of her, but personality wise she was almost 100% Jennie.

“Anyways,” Jennie gave Rosie a pointed look, trying to get her to stop laughing. “Since mommy has to go to the hospital tomorrow, and today is our last day at home together before the baby comes, we wanted to spend all day with our little Nana bear.”

“All day, huh?”

“Yup, all day. So what do you want to do today?”

“I want to stay at home.”

“Are you sure? We can go anywhere you want.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere. Except maybe KFC because I want fried chicken for lunch.”

“Of course you want chicken for lunch, you’ve spent too much time with auntie Chichu lately, haven’t you? What do you wanna do at home then?”

“I want to play, and watch movies, and read books, and eat candy, and snuggle. Can we have a tea party?”

“You know mommy and I love your tea parties. What do you want for dinner then?”

“Hmm,” Jennie couldn’t get over how much she looked like Rosie when she was in deep thought. “Mommy, can you make pizza for dinner?”

Jennie had never been a big fan of pizza, but during the pregnancy she’d come to crave it so often that she’d become a master pizza maker. Much to Rosie and Hanna’s pleasure.

“KFC for lunch and pizza for dinner it is! C’mon, let’s go watch some movies, we can have our tea party after lunch.” Rosie carried her down the stairs, all three settling in on the couch in their movie room, Hanna in the middle as she snuggled with both her mommies.

Jennie felt butterflies in her tummy (might’ve just been the baby) as she watched Hanna and Rosie both mouth along every single word to Tangled. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Hanna was biologically both of theirs. She was obviously a clone of Rosie in many ways, but she took after Jennie in ways Jennie had never expected, and so many people had told her how much Hanna looked like her, without them knowing that Hanna wasn’t even biologically related to her.

“I for sure thought she was gonna demand the most expensive thrilling day today,” Rosie said as she got into bed next to her wife.

“Right? I was so surprised, but it was actually really nice, just playing with her, spending time with her. It was really relaxing.”

“Maybe she’s taking on a more mature role now that she’s about to be a big sis?”

“Could be. I’m just glad we got to spend some time with her before, well, this.” Jennie pointed to her belly. Soon it would all be over and the little one in there would be in her arms instead.

“Mmm, me too,” Rosie hummed, snuggling into Jennie, wrapping a protective arm over her bump.

“Did you get her gift?” They decided to get Hanna the bike she wanted as a ‘big sister’ gift, both for being such a good girl and since they knew the baby would get lots of attention and they didn’t want her to feel left out.

“Yup, already assembled it as well, it’s hiding in Jisoo’s garage.”

“I honestly don’t know if she’s gonna be more excited about the baby or the bike.”

“I’m putting my money on the bike once she realizes the baby can’t play with her yet.” They laughed, knowing Rosie was probably right. “Are you ready?”

“I mean, yeah, I think so. This is gonna completely turn our life upside down, we’re truly in for a handful, but I’m so excited as well. And thankful that you’re the one by my side through all of this.”

“I’m the lucky one, babe.” Rosie nuzzled Jennie’s cheek, kissing it softly. “C’mon, we need to get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Gotta get up bright and early.”

“Good thing we’re already used to that thanks to the monster, sorry meant munchkin, down the hall.”

Jennie snorted, laughter making her body shake as she closed her eyes. Hanna was, for the most part, great, but she sure had her monster moments. “One more kiss, then sleep.”

“You can get all the kisses you want,” Rosie leaned over and gave Jennie lots of pecks, before giving her a lingering kiss. “Good night, my love.” Then she moved down to the bump, gave it a kiss, and whispered good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was suuuuper long, so I decided to split it in half. We're close to the end of this story now, just one more chapter, then the epilogue left. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna, and the rest of their family finally gets to meet the new addition to their family, but turns out, they're in for quite the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprise chapter in honor of Ice Cream coming out today/tomorrow depending on your time zone. So so so excited for this!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the next one will be the last one; the epilogue (but it’s really long, at least). Have a great weekend!

“Hi mom, are you guys nearby?”

“Yeah, we’re about ten minutes away. I’ve got Jennie’s parents in our car, and Alice and Hanna are riding with Jisoo and Lisa. How’s things going over there?”

“Perfect,” Rosie glanced over at her wife who was resting, a small smile on her lips. “It went really well and quite fast.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

Rosie laughed; they’d all tried to pull it out of her since the baby had been born the night before. “You’ll just have to wait and see, mom. You’ll know in about ten minutes.”

“Figured I’d give it another try,” Clare laughed. She and Jennie’s mom were both pretty desperate to know. Not that it mattered, they’d love the baby equally either way, but they wanted to know if they had another granddaughter, or their first grandson. “I’ll text you when we get there, see you soon.”

“Bye, love you.” She hung up and sat next to Jennie, gently stroking her cheek. “Jen, babe?”

“Hmm?” Her voice was sleepy, eyes still closed.

“Our families will be here soon; do you want a sandwich or something first?”

“Just some water I think.”

“Sure, let me go refill the pitcher with some ice water.” Rosie kissed Jennie’s cheek before stepping out of the room, giving Jennie some time to properly wake up and orient herself.

“Are you ready for this?” She asked after receiving the text from her mom that they were all downstairs.

“It’s now or never. Don’t worry, I feel fine. I got to sleep all night, thank you for that by the way.”

“Hey, it’s the least I could do. How do you wanna do this?”

“I don’t want everyone at once, so maybe Hanna first, then one set of grandparents at a time, along with Alice, and then Chu and Lili?”

“I’ll let them fight it out who gets to come in first, I’m not getting in the middle of that.” She laughed, getting up to go get them. “I’ll be right back.”

She navigated the hallways, finding the hoard of family and friends downstairs, all anxiously waiting to meet the latest addition to the Park family. “Hey!”

“Mommy!” Hanna hadn’t seen her mom for two days and she’d missed her lots, so she ran straight into her mom, tugging on her to pick her up.

“Hi munchkin. Do you wanna go upstairs and see mommy?” Hanna nodded excitedly as Rosie smiled at the rest. “I’m guessing you’re about as ready as she is, huh? C’mon, I’ll lead you upstairs.”

“We can’t have everyone in there at once, so we’re gonna take Hanna in first, then a set of grandparents at a time, then Alice, Jisoo, and Lisa, ok? So you guys figure out amongst yourselves who goes first.” She looked at her parents and Jennie’s parents, who seemed just about ready to break down the door, as she said the last part.

“Do you wanna know a secret, bear?” Rosie whispered to Hanna as she closed the door behind her.

“Mhm,” she nodded enthusiastically, staring at her mom.

“Mommy didn’t just have one baby,” she couldn’t hide her smile as Jennie came into view. “She had two.”

Hanna gasped as she saw her mommy holding two tiny babies in her arms. “Two babies?”

“Mhm, two babies! Do you know what that means?” Hanna shook her head no as she craned her neck to get a better view. “You don’t just have one baby sister; you have two baby sisters.”

“Like Cara?” Cara was an older girl in Hanna’s kindergarten that Hanna adored.

“Just like Cara, except Cara has one younger sister, and then a baby brother, while your baby sisters are the same age.”

“Ohhh. Okay. Mommy, hug!” she reached out for Jennie who currently had her hands full.

“One second, cutie, mommy just needs to help me with the babies, ok?” Rosie put Hanna at the end of the bed, helping Jennie put the twins in their bassinets. “C’mere, baby.” She opened her arms, smiling as Hanna crawled into her embrace.

“I’m not a baby, mommy. They are.” She pointed towards the bassinets.

“You’ll always be my baby,” she kissed her head. Hanna, who had always been her little girl, suddenly seemed so big now in comparison to her two little sisters. It was weird to think that four years ago, she’d been that tiny.

“Do you want to hold them?” There wasn’t a lot of room in the hospital bed, and Jennie still had some wires attached to her that Rosie didn’t want to disturb, so she sat down in the chair right next to the bed.

“Can I?”

“Of course! Here, mommy will help you. First you have to sit up properly,” Jennie sat up next to her, guiding Hanna. “Then you have to hold your arms like this.” Hanna copied her mommy as Rosie went to pick up one baby. She gently placed her into Hanna’s arms, Jennie helping to support the baby’s head. “Let me get my phone, I need photos and videos of this.”

Rosie pulled out her phone, attaching it to the holder they’d brought so she could film Hanna and the babies first meeting.

“What’s her name, mommy?”

“Her name is Lea; do you like it?” Hanna nodded; eyes locked on the tiny little being in her arms.

“Hi baby Lea.” She leaned down, placing a kiss on the baby’s face, and it was just about enough to make Jennie and Rosie’s hearts melt for the nth time. “I love you.”

“Baby Lea loves you too, Nana bear.”

“Can I give her more kisses?”

“You can give her as many kisses as you want to, but do you want to meet your other sister too?”

“Okay.”

“Give her one more kiss then,” Hanna leaned down and placed another kiss on her sister’s cheek, Rosie getting some cute photos of it, before Jennie gently placed the baby in her lap so Rosie could hand them the other twin.

“What’s her name?”

“She’s called Ava.”

“I love you too, Ava.” Jennie and Rosie shared a tender look as Hanna kissed her sister, this was honestly too much for their hearts to take.

“Are you gonna be a good big sister, bear?”

“Uh-huh, just like grammy said auntie Alice was with mommy.”

“That’s right, auntie Alice was the best big sister, and I know you will be too, bear. Is it ok if we let grammy and grandpa come in now?”

“Okay,” Hanna shrugged, as Rosie gently took Ava out of her arms. “But I still wanna sit next to mommy.”

“Of course, cutie, you don’t have to go anywhere. No one else knows mommy had two babies, so when they come in, we’re gonna surprise them. So you have to not say anything, ok?”

“Okay mommy, I like surprises.”

They let Hanna have fifteen minutes alone with them before letting anyone else in. Turned out Jennie’s parents had won an intense battle of rock, paper, scissor, thus allowing them to go first. “Here we go,” Rosie opened the door and the three of them walked in to find Jennie and Hanna on the bed, a small baby in Jennie’s arms.

“Hi mom, hi dad.” Jennie smiled before looking down at her newborn baby. “This is Lea.”

Her mom gasped as tears filled her eyes, “another beautiful granddaughter. Can I hold her?”

“Of course!” Jennie gently handed her over, her father standing behind her mother as they both stared lovingly at the tiny little girl, Jennie and Rosie sharing knowing glances.

“Dad,” Jennie spoke up as Rosie moved towards Hanna’s side of the bed. “Do you want to hold Ava?”

Both of her parents looked up, eyebrows furrowed for a second, before they saw the other baby now in Rosie’s arms, her mom looking between the two in shock. “There’s two of them?!”

“Yeah, there’s two of them,” Rosie laughed as she handed over Ava as well.

“I- wow…” they both stuttered as they stared down at the two sleeping babies, Hanna giggling as well as she snuggled her mommy.

“They’re beautiful, sweetie. So, so beautiful.”

“I think they’re cuter than Logan and Lucas combined.” Hanna added, because of course her baby sisters were the cutest babies in the whole world.

“You know what, munchkin? I think you’re right.” Her grandpa added with a wink.

They cuddled for ten minutes before Clare impatiently texted Rosie, begging to let her in. “Ok guys, I think we need to give my parents some time as well, they’re getting impatient out there. Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of time with these two when we go home tomorrow.”

“Oh, and don’t tell them there’s two, we wanna surprise all of them.”

“Our lips are sealed,” her mom gave both babies a kiss on the cheek before handing them back to their moms. “I’ll let Clare and Mason in.”

“Thanks mom,” Jennie smiled down at Lea who was making tiny sounds in her sleep.

“Have no fear, grammy’s here.” Clare stormed into the room, quickly followed by Mason, as she zoned in on Jennie. “Oh my, she’s just precious, isn’t she?” They hadn’t even noticed Rosie and Ava.

“She’s beautiful, just like her big sister. This is baby Lea.”

“And this is baby Ava.” Rosie moved closer to them, Clare barely sparing her a glance before looking back at Lea, not registering that there were two babies at first.

But Mason did. “Hold up!”

“Wait!” Her mom finally squealed, getting a good look at both of them.

“Grandma, I have two baby sisters!” Hanna laughed at her grandma’s funny face, Clare still in complete and utter shock.

“Two babies…”

“Congratulations,” Mason hugged his daughter, before giving Jennie a kiss on the head. “You’re gonna be the best big sister, Hanna.”

“Uh-huh, mommy and mommy already said so, just like auntie Alice.”

“That’s right, munchkin.” Clare still felt completely and utterly shocked. The last thing she’d expected when flying over was that she’d suddenly have not one, but two new granddaughters. “Did you know all along?”

“Pretty much, we found out around 10 weeks in, and then decided to keep it a secret, for the fun of it.” Rosie smiled down at her daughters as she fixed Ava’s hat, the baby stirring slightly in her sleep.

“I still can’t believe this, but I’m so happy for all of you, they’re perfect, just like our little Hanna.”

“I’m so glad you got to be here for this, mom, it means a lot that you flew over.”

“I’d be so mad if you told me this over the phone, I’d probably faint or tell you you were lying.” She laughed, leaning her head on her youngest daughter. “I think we should let the other three see them now, I couldn’t tell you who’s the most excited of them.”

“If you hear a loud squeal, it’s just Lisa. Don’t worry, we’ll protect all the tiny ears.”

“I’ve spent enough time with that girl to not expect anything less from her,” Mason laughed, thinking back to the times Lisa would join Rosie on trips back to Melbourne. She truly held the energy of two people, those long legs of hers never staying still.

“And remember, don’t tell them when you let them in.”

Hanna was, unsurprisingly, getting bored, so Jennie gave her her phone to play with, Rosie giving the twins snuggles and kisses before placing them on Jennie’s chest.

“Jen, your mom said the baby was cute, but I want my own unbiased opinion,” They heard Lisa’s voice before they could even see her, the curtains blocking the view from the door. All three freezing when they rounded the curtain, Jisoo speaking up first.

“Whose baby did you steal?”

“You stole a baby?!” Rosie was almost certain Lisa’s eyes would fall out of their sockets.

“Why have one, when you can have two, right?” Jennie grinned, hoping the twins would stay asleep for a little while longer.

“It’s twins?” Alice tore her eyes away from the babies to stare at her sister.

“Identical,” Rosie laughed, wrapping her arms around her sister.

“Holy shit, no way!!”

“If you weren’t holding my god babies right now, I woulda hit you, Jendeuk.” Jisoo said, half serious, half teasingly. “To make it up to me you can give me a baby to hold.”

“Hey, I wanna hold a baby too!”

“What about me? There’s only two of them!”

“Two’s more than enough, thank you. But don’t worry Lisa, you’ll get to hold them too.”

“Alice, you can take baby B,” Jennie nodded to the tightly swaddled baby on the right side of her chest. “Her name is Ava.”

“Hi there, Ava. Everyone was right, you are the cutest little bean, aren’t you?” Alice snuggled the newborn, stroking her tiny head.

“And Jisoo, you can borrow baby A, Lea.”

“I still think you stole one of them, but it’s ok, I already love them so much that I won’t tell anyone.” She gave her signature smirk to the baby, missing when her own boys were that tiny. “Did you know all along and not tell me?”

“Sorry, we wanted to, but we really wanted to surprise you guys. You have no idea how many times I almost said babies instead of baby.”

“To be fair, not even Hanna knew. We couldn’t tell her cause she’s not the best secret keeper at the moment, so everyone would’ve known.”

“I’m so annoyed you didn’t tell me, I thought we were best friends,” Lisa glared at Rosie, though there was no malice behind it, “but I’ll forgive you because I love you and this is the best surprise ever.” Lisa pulled Rosie into a hug, squeezing a little extra just because.

“So, family of five, huh?”

“Don’t you dare take one home with you, Alice. We might be sleep deprived, but we’ll notice if one’s missing.”

“Oh no, Jisoo, Lisa, cover me.”

“Nuh-uh, I want my god babies here with me.”

“Darn, I was really hoping you’d back me up on this one. Since they’re identical I was thinking we could pass one off as both.”

“But if anyone’s gonna steal a baby it’s gonna be me, and if we both take one there’s no baby left for them and I definitely think they’d notice that.”

“Babe, remind me to geotag our babies.” Jennie rolled her eyes, tugging on Rosie’s arm.

“I’ll order some Tiles right now.”

“C’mere,” Jennie tugged on her arm again, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

“Babe, there’s no room and I gotta be careful with you.”

Jennie pulled out her signature pout, staring up at her wife with big eyes. “Please? I just want a snuggle.”

There was no way Rosie could say no to that, it wasn’t like she didn’t want snuggles too. The only way she could fit was to move Hanna, so she was in her lap, carefully getting into the bed, Jennie essentially attaching herself to her the second she settled in.

“When can you go home?”

“Tomorrow, thankfully. Ava’s numbers have been a little bit high, so they’re just keeping a bit of an eye on her, but they’re like 95% sure we can go home tomorrow.”

“Is this why they induced you early? Because there was two of them?”

Jennie nodded, “I’ve shown symptoms for pre-eclampsia, so they were worried about that, and they shared a placenta, which can be absolutely fine, but unfortunately I had some complications with it, so they decided it was better to deliver pre-term.”

“Did it go better than last time?”

“A lot better, thankfully. It took a while for labor to start after they gave me the meds, but the active labor wasn’t very long, about three hours. Lea came first, then Ava came two minutes later.”

“So you’re a big sister too, huh Lea?” Jisoo grinned at the baby in her arms. “You don’t look like a big sister.”

“She’ll probably hold it over Ava’s head for years to come.” Alice laughed, thinking of all the ‘I’m the oldest’ twin moments in movies.

“But I’m the oldest.” Hanna piped in without even looking up from the game she was playing.

“You’ll always be the oldest, bear.”

&

Despite Hanna being a good baby, it was still a rough first year with many sleepless nights, more laundry than they’d ever thought possible, and as new parents, worrying about every little cough or sneeze.

But turns out, having twins was _a lot_ harder. Who knew?! It almost made Hanna’s first year seem like a walk in the park.

It started out great. They were in a state of pure bliss all of them, Hanna was the epitome of a great big sister, singing to them, giving them kisses and snuggles (under her mothers’ supervisions), and throwing less tantrums before. Might’ve helped that she was absolutely thrilled with the new bike her baby sisters had given her, but Hanna was content, the twins were constantly sleepy and content, and thus – Jennie and Rosie were more than content.

But then the twins turned 8 weeks old and the crying started. Turned out, Ava had colic. And there was absolutely nothing they could do. To begin with they didn’t change their routine, adamant on getting the twins on a schedule, but with Ava crying at all sorts of hours of the day, it became impossible. Her cries would wake up Lea, who would get fuzzy, occasionally even waking up Hanna, who obviously needed her sleep as much as everyone else.

It was frustrating to know that it was no one’s fault, but also no cure. It would go away by itself; they just didn’t know when. Rosie started working from home so she could help out more after Jennie had more than one breakdown, crying on Rosie’s shoulder at night after they’d finally gotten all three kids to sleep.

Additionally, Jennie’s parents decided to fly back and stay with them for a few weeks to help out any way they could, which mean there were finally more adults than children again.

Evenings were the worst, so they’d alternate taking Ava for walks, car rides, or just carrying her around the house, stroking her back as they tried to soothe her. Jennie and Rosie also started alternating sleeping in the guest room downstairs, in order to separate the twins so Ava’s cries wouldn’t wake up her sisters.

It stopped when she was 14 weeks old, but those six weeks were hell. Neither Jennie nor Rosie could remember much that had happened during that time. It was hard enough caring for a baby with colic, add on a twin sister and an older sister that deserves all the attention in the world, and the word sleep deprivation gets a whole new meaning.

But they got through it, largely due to a good support system with Jennie’s parents, Jisoo and Lisa, and good support and cooperation between Rosie and Jennie. They would truly never wish it on their worst enemy. But as they say; after the storm comes the rainbow, and boy did it.

“Mommy, can Lea taste my food?”

“Sorry munchkin, she’s too small to eat big girl food.”

“Okay.” Hanna shrugged before looking back at her mother. “What about Ava?”

“Well, Ava and Lea are the same age, so she’s too small too. So you get to enjoy your snack all by yourself.”

“Sorry babies, mommy said no sharing.”

“But you can play with them if you want to, they love the new toy you chose for them.” Hanna had seen a baby toy while out shopping with Jennie the weekend before and had insisted that the twins utterly needed it. They’d bought it, and to say the twins loved it was an understatement. It made them both laugh the cutest little baby laughs whenever Hanna turned it on. They’d lie on their babygym and stare up at it as it spun around making sound, their little eyes disappearing into crescents as they laughed, reaching out their little grabby hands.

“Their laugh is so funny, mommy.”

“You used to laugh like that too.”

“I did?!” Hanna turned at stared at Jennie as if she refused to believe that she’d actually been a baby once too.

“Of course you did, you were the cutest little baby. You loved it when mommy tickled your belly, or when auntie Lali made funny faces at you.”

“I still laugh when mommy tickles my belly.”

“Did I hear something about bellies being tickled?” Rosie came into the living room, beelining for her oldest, lifting her into the air until she was almost upside down, blowing raspberries on her belly.

“Ahhh, mommyyyy” Hanna laughed, arms flailing around. “Nooooo, staaaahp, mommy save me!”

“Sorry, bear, I promised your mom I’d always let her tickle you so I could hear you laugh.” Jennie laughed as she watched the two. Rosie was definitely a fun mom.

“You want me to stop, Nana?”

“Yessss,” she giggled, squealing as Rosie attacked her again.

“Sorry, no can do. I haven’t done this in so long, I have to get all of the raspberries out of my body and into yours.” Rosie obviously would’ve stopped if she genuinely believed that Hanna wanted her to, but she knew that she was secretly enjoying it. Sometimes when she’d stop, Hanna would attach herself to her and say how much she just haaated it when Rosie tickled her and how she absolutely did _not_ want Rosie to do it again. And then Rosie would do it again and Hanna would laugh even harder.

“Give them to Lea or Ava!”

“Aww that’s so sweet of you to share with your sisters. Should we see if they like it as much as you do?”

“I think they will. Go try mommy!” Rosie kissed Hanna’s head before she put her back on her feet, lying down next to the babygym.

“Ok, here we go. Test run number 1 with baby Lea.” She kissed the baby’s face before pulling up her shirt, blowing gentle raspberries on it. As expected, Lea laughed even harder, making Hanna and Jennie laugh too. “What do you say, Nana, do you think she liked it?”

“Definitely! Try Ava!” Rosie did the same thing; kissing her a little before blowing a gentle raspberry. Ava laughed, but nowhere near as much as her sisters. “I don’t think Ava likes it as much, mommy.”

“Hmm, I think you’re right. Maybe Ava isn’t ticklish?”

“Probably, because if that was me, I would’ve laughed so much.”

“That’s alright though, you still make her laugh lots when you make silly faces at her, don’t you bear?”

“Uh-huh, Ava loves silly faces, Lea does too.” She leaned over them, sticking her tongue out and making funny sounds, both babies giggling at their silly older sister.

Yup, Jennie thought as she watched her family lovingly. After a rainstorm, there’s always a rainbow, and her rainbow was the most vibrant one she’d ever seen.

&

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lea and Ava, happy birthday to youuuuu” They sang in unison, Hanna singing the loudest as they held birthday cakes in front of two very smiley birthday girls in highchairs.

“Blow out their candles, bear.” Hanna helped blow out the two ‘1’ candles, hurrying before their little grabby hands could get to the flames. “Good job! You’re such a great big helper.” Jennie watched as Hanna’s chest practically puffed with pride. She’d been so insistent on helping to decorate for the birthday, almost more excited for the twins’ first birthday than she was for her own.

“I think Ava likes it, mommy!” She laughed as she watched Ava almost push her entire face into the cake, hands already covered in frosting.

“Good thing that cake is all hers, huh?” Rosie was very happy they’d put a plastic cover under the chairs so their floor wouldn’t be covered in cake – they’d definitely learned from experience when it came to the two professional food throwers.

“Mhm, I don’t wanna eat her cake, I want the big cake grammy made.”

“Me too, that cake was my favorite when I was young.”

“Auntie Lali?”

“Yeah cutie?”

“Do you like grammy’s cake too?”

“Don’t even get her started on that cake, she’ll definitely start drooling, much like Lea is right now.” Jisoo teased her wife with a wink.

“Psh, don’t listen to Auntie Chichu, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Really? But I’ve seen you drool before.”

“Here, have some cake,” Lisa blushed, cutting Hanna a massive piece. “Go have fun with Logan and Lulu.”

“Would you look at that; my daughter exposing you as a drooler.” Rosie laughed, looking for any opportunity to make fun of her best friend.

“Can you blame me?! Your MIL makes the best cakes, ok?”

“I know; I’ve asked Jennie more than once if her mom could please move here and bake for us all the time.”

“and?” she answered expectantly. She’d definitely be coming over a lot more if they always had cake like this.

“Unfortunately, no. At least not for the sake of the cake. Maybe for the kids.”

“Argh, darn it. I need more of that cake in my life.”

“I hear you like my cake, Lisa?” Jennie’s mom snuck up behind them, laughing at how much everyone loved her cake.

“Love isn’t a strong enough word. I would die for that cake.” Lisa looked dreamily down at her plate, Jisoo rolling her eyes at her silly antics.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we. Maybe I’ll give Jennie the recipe one day.”

“Do not put me in the middle of this, mom! She’ll come to my house every day demanding I make it.”

“Psh, no I wouldn’t.”

“You totally would,” Rosie smirked.

“…I would.”

“No, Lalisa, no. Now excuse me, I have some baby hair I need to try to save.” Jennie grimaced as she hurried over to her daughters, trying to pull their hair up in tiny pigtails. They both had a lot more hair than Hanna had at that age, and with their frosting covered hands flailing everywhere, Jennie really didn’t want their hair covered in pink and purple frosting.

(Though deep down, she knew her efforts would be fruitless.)

((Even deeper down she was okay with that, she just wanted her babies to be happy.))

“Happy one-year anniversary of surviving twin parenthood,” Rosie wrapped her arms around her from behind, kissing her neck gently as their family and friends were busy catching up and enjoying the party.

“God, can you believe it’s been a year? Such a cliché, but it’s truly flown by. I was going through their closet last weekend and found the outfits we brought them home in…not gonna lie, I cried a little. They were so tiny.”

“I miss it too…” Rosie smiled at the little girls, clearly enjoying themselves and the attention they were getting. “It was heaven and hell all at once, but I miss it now. But at the same time; they’ve grown into their own personalities. Lea won’t stop trying to talk, constantly moving around, trying to follow her sister. And Ava just quietly observing everything, big eyes following everyone’s movements. I think she’s gonna be a late walker and talker, but when she decides to do it, she’ll be so good, it’s like she’s just trying to absorb everyone’s knowledge.”

“I love them so much, Rosie. My heart feels so full. And I still can’t believe how amazing Hanna’s been. I really did think she’d have some bouts of jealousy, but she’s been so loving and caring with them, always wanting to help out. I don’t know what I did to deserve all of this, but I’m so thankful.” Jennie leaned into Rosie’s embrace, wrapping her arms over Rosie’s. “Thank you for being the best wife, I could not have done any of this without you.”

“I’d go to the ends of the world for all four of you Jen, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my Rosie Posie.” She turned her head, sharing a sweet kiss with her wife, taking a moment for just the two of them. “On that note, I think we should get started on cleaning them up and then presents.”

“Psh, they don’t need cleaning up, look at them, they’re spotless!” Rosie laughed, watching as Lea smeared cake on Ava’s arm, talking gibberish while doing it.

“You take Lea, I’ll take Ava. Hold her away from your body, I don’t want you covered in cake too.”

“Got it, boss!” She tactically moved in, picking up the sticky baby with straight arms. “We’ll be right back, guys, just need to clean up some cake.”

Two quick baths and change of clothes later, they were back in the living room, ready to open birthday presents.

And Hanna was, obviously, more than happy to help with that too. If they’d let Ava and Lea do it themselves, it would’ve taken five years – they were way more into tasting the paper than anything else.

By the end of it though, were two very spoiled girls who’d gotten way more presents than they needed, a good mix of toys, books, and clothes. But they were also two very sleepy girls, Lea falling asleep before the last present was even opened.

“Sorry about that guys, it’s past their nap time. Let us just put them to sleep in their beds, we’ll be right back.” Ten minutes later they returned, baby monitor in hand, smiling as they watched Hanna, Logan, and Lucas playing outside. Despite it being winter, the weather wasn’t too cold, and it was sunny, so Rosie was fine with Hanna just wearing a thin jacket over her long-sleeved dress.

“Soooo,” Jennie said, sitting down next to Rosie, tucking her feet under her as Rosie wrapped an arm around her waist. “We sort of have something to tell you guys.”

“Oh shit, are you pregnant again?” Alice’s eyes widened as she stared at them.

“Damn, Park, you work fast.” Lisa winked, making Rosie roll her eyes.

“No no, no one’s pregnant, believe me.” Jennie glanced at Rosie who gave her a reassuring nod and smile. “We’re adopting.” Jennie bit her lip as she watched everyone’s reactions. The room was dead silent, no one really sure how to react, until Clare suddenly broke into a wide smile.

“That’s great! Tell us more!” Rosie and Jennie collectively letting out a sigh of relief.

“We’ve been talking about it since before we had Hanna,” Rosie began, absentmindedly stroking Jennie’s arm. “But decided against it at that time, instead choosing to come back to it before we got pregnant with the twins. We were really serious about it then, and we spent a long time talking to our caseworker about our options about adopting a baby, or a slightly older child and all of that. But then the IUI suddenly took, and Jennie became pregnant, so we paused it all, but still kept in touch with our caseworker semi-frequently.

“About eight months ago she contacted us, asking if we were willing to take in someone from an emergency case, but due to the twins being so young and having just finished Ava’s colic, we unfortunately had to say no. Our case worker contacted us again about three months ago; the foster family they’d ended up with were unable to continue due to a sudden change in their family life, so they could stay on as foster parents until they found a new one, but not long term.

“Our caseworker asked if we’d reconsider and we talked about it, a lot. It was obviously not an easy decision to make, Ava and Lea are still so young, we already have three children, work’s busy and all that. But then we also looked at it on the other side; we have more than enough room for another child, financially we’re more than fine, Hanna’s already been so good with the twins, and there’s a child out there who has no one, how could we say no to that?

“So we said yes. It’s a little girl. Her name is Olivia, she’s four years old, so she’s a year younger than Hanna. Her mom passed away in an accident, and she has no other family, thus she ended up in the system.” Jennie squeezed Rosie’s hand as a sign of comfort and support. They’d heard all about Olivia’s background, and Jennie knew how hard it was for Rosie to hear that this little girl had lost everything in the blink of an eye. Not that it was any easier for herself, but Rosie had taken it especially hard.

“We’ve been meeting her regularly since then,” Jennie took over for Rosie, giving her some time to gather herself. “She’s such a sweet child, a bit quiet, but that’s to be expected. But she’s also funny, and kind, and she gets along great with Hanna, and she’s so fascinated by the twins. We’ve met her both alone and with the kids, and we agreed with the caseworker that she’d move here after the twins turned one, to make things a little bit easier. She’s coming next week. I know this is really big news, and we’re really sorry we didn’t tell you anything earlier, but we just needed to be 100 percent sure that this was the right thing for us to do.

“It’s not going to be easy for her. It’s been less than a year since she lost her mom, and now she has to move again, but we’re gonna do our best to help her heal and feel loved, because she really deserves it. We’ll be her foster parents for a little bit to begin with, before we can officially adopt her. Since there are no remaining relatives, it won’t be a problem adopting her. And we hope you will all welcome her in the same way you’ve welcomed Hanna, Lea, and Ava.”

“Sweetie, of course we will. I’m so proud of you for deciding to do this, and I can’t wait to meet my new granddaughter.” Jennie started crying when her mother hugged her. She’d expected them to be supporting, but for her mom to call Olivia her granddaughter right off the bat meant a lot, and she hoped Olivia would feel the same love. Ever since the first meeting, Jennie had fallen completely in love with her, and any doubt about whether or not they could do it had simply evaporated into thin air. Thankfully, Rosie had felt the same way. Even Hanna had asked, after only having met her two times, when Olivia would come to live with them.

“Oh, and a heads up, Olivia’s mom was European, so she’s blue eyed and blonde, not that it matters, just wanted to let you know that looks nothing like us, and that’s ok.”

“You need to send all the photos of her so we can put her on the fridge, do you hear me Roseanne?”

“Yes, mom,” Rosie laughed through her tears as her mom and dad pulled her into a hug, Alice joining in as well.

“Damn, guys, you really went from a family of three to six in a year, huh? Don’t get any ideas, Lisa.” Jisoo eyed her wife as she hugged her best friends.

“But bab-”

“No! No more cats!”

“And here I was thinking Jisoo was talking about kids, I should’ve known better.”

“You ready for her to come home?” Rosie whispered as she wrapped her arms around her wife, Jennie’s head resting on her chest.

“I’ve been waiting for this since the moment we met her. I kinda wanna go get her right now.”

“Me too…but we gotta wait just a little bit longer. In the meanwhile, we can decorate her bedroom just like she wants it.”

“She’s into princesses, right?”

“Loooooves princesses.”

“I think she’ll like what you’ve got planned then. I love you, Rosie. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“I love you too, Nini.” Rosie kissed her head gently, holding her tighter. “So much.”


	6. Epilogue: 365 days with Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has finally joined the family, and a lot can happen during a year as a family of 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Did I intend for this chapter to be this long? No. Do I regret it? No. Buckle up kids, this is 18.000+ words… Take a bathroom break, get some snacks and drinks before you start reading, it’s gonna take ya a while.

**Day 1**

Olivia came on a Wednesday, at 3 o’clock. The whole family was home waiting for her, Jennie having picked up Hanna, Lea, and Ava early from kindergarten while Rosie got their house ready.

“She’s here!” Jennie called out as she saw a familiar car pull into their driveway. Olivia had never been to their house before, they’d always met in public, or at the caseworker’s office, and Jennie was really anxious about whether or not Olivia would like it.

“I’ll get the door,” Rosie hurried over, removing invisible dust off her skirt before opening the door just as Olivia and their caseworker came to the door. “Hi Olivia, welcome to your new home.”

“Hi.” Even though she’d met her new family many times, and they’d gotten along well, she was still shy. Suddenly she was at their house, and it was a lot bigger than any house she’d ever visited before, which scared her a little bit.

“Come on in, we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Thank you again for doing this, I know she’s going to love it here,” their caseworker entered their house, Olivia’s suitcase in tow.

“I really hope so, we’re going to try our hardest.”

“Olivia, sweetie, I’m going to go now, is that ok?” she sat down in front of Olivia, taking her hand as she stroked her hair.

Olivia looked at her with big, blue eyes, slowly nodding. “Okay. When will you come pick me up again?”

The thought of ever losing Olivia was heartbreaking to both Jennie and Rosie, so Rosie crouched down in front of Olivia as well, trying to reassure her that this was her forever home.

“I won’t come to pick you up ever again, I will only come to visit you. This is your home now; Jennie and Rosie are going to take care of you from now on.”

“We’re going to take care of you, and we’re going to love you so much, cutie. I promise you won’t have to go live with anyone else ever again, is that ok?”

“Really?”

“Really. You like the sound of that?”

Olivia nodded slowly once again, her big eyes staring at Rosie now. “Do I have my own bedroom?”

“You sure do. We decorated it just for you. Do you wanna go see it?” Rosie asked, holding her hand out for Olivia to take.

“Okay.” It took her a heartbeat, but then Olivia took Rosie’s hand, the two parents sharing a huge smile at the small victory. They’d taken the classes; they knew fostering to adopt could be rough. Olivia was young, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t gone through something major that was bound to affect her life. She’d lost her mom, and was receiving therapy for that, and it wasn’t unusual for any foster kids to act out.

“Say bye bye, then we can go have a look.”

“Bye ‘Cia,” she gave her a hug, Patricia had been her caseworker since her mother had died, and Olivia had gotten along really well with her.

Once the door was closed again, and they were suddenly alone, Hanna watching Olivia closely. She was excited to have a little sister she could actually play with. She loved the twins, but they still weren’t that much fun to play with.

“I know you’ve met us before, but we’re gonna introduce everyone anyways.” Jennie smiled her mom smile, that comforting, warm smile that made you feel at home, made you feel loved. “I’m Jennie, and you can call me that, or mom, mommy, auntie, Nini, or anything else you want. This is my wife, Roseanne. I call her Rosie, but she also likes to be called mom or mommy.”

“Can I call you Nini and Rosie?”

“Of course you can, I’d like that.”

“Me too, I like being called Nini. This is Hanna. She’s going to be your big sister now. Hanna is five, and she’s going to be in your new kindergarten. And then these two,” Rosie lifted up Olivia so she could see Lea and Ava in their highchairs. “Are Lea and Ava. They’re twins, and they just turned one last week. They’re also in the same kindergarten, but in another section. They’re your little sisters.”

“I’ve never had a sibling before.”

“Neither have I,” Jennie smiled at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable and at home. “But you’re lucky. These three are pretty great, and since you and Hanna are the same age you’ll always have someone to play with.”

“I love to play. What’s your favorite toy?” Hanna was the outgoing kid who talked to everyone about everything. She loved people, seeing every day as a new opportunity to make friends.

“I like dolls.”

“Me too! I have so many, c’mon, I’ll show you!”

Jennie and Rosie laughed, because of course Hanna would just come in here and take over. But they were so glad the two got along and that Hanna was so welcoming of her new sister. “We appreciate that, Hanna, but I think we need to show Olivia around a bit first.”

“Okay,” Hanna shrugged, she’d have plenty of time to show Olivia her toys, the girl was, after all, moving in.

“This is our kitchen, the fridge is here, and in here is the pantry. If you ever want anything to eat or drink, please don’t hesitate to let us know and we’ll help you.”

“I can help too! I know where mommy hides all the best snacks.”

“Of course you do, bear.” Jennie laughed; it wasn’t like she didn’t know how sneaky her daughter is. “This is the living room, and here’s the dining room. There’s a bathroom over there,” Jennie pointed to a door, “and in there is the playroom. I’m sure Hanna will show you that later.”

“These doors open up into the garden, so the living room and garden becomes one, and out here we have a sitting area with a barbecue, and a trampoline,” Rosie opened the door, leading them all outside, her and Jennie carrying one baby each. “Lots of grass to play on, and a-”

Olivia gasped, cutting Rosie off, “you have a POOL?” Her eyes were wide as she took in what was definitely the most beautiful garden she’d ever seen. Not that she’d seen very many, but still.

“We do! Do you like to swim?”

“I don’t know how to, but I like pools.”

“That’s ok, I don’t know how to either, but mommy’s been teaching me. She can teach you too.”

“We’ll practice lots, when summer comes, you’ll be living in the pool.”

“Guess what!” Hanna was jumping up and down, eager to show Olivia everything.

“What?”

“We even have fishies!” Hanna took her hand, pulling her over to another corner of the garden, pointing down to the koi fish, swimming in the pond.

“Woooooow,” Jennie was almost certain Olivia was completely mind blown, and probably also quite overwhelmed, and they’d only shown her one floor so far.

“You can explore more here later, let’s go upstairs. This is mine and Jennie’s bedroom,” Rosie opened the door, showing off their massive bedroom, which included an en suite and walk in closet. “You’re welcome to come here whenever you want, if you feel scared or just don’t want to be alone. This room is Hanna’s, this is the bathroom you’ll share with her, this is the twins’ bedroom, and finally,” they approached the last door in the hallway, “this is your bedroom. Go inside and have a look.”

Olivia’s bedroom was beautiful, light pink walls, one decorated with cherry blossoms. Her bed was in one corner, her name on a sign over her it. It was girly and princess-like, and Olivia refused to believe that it was all hers. Princess dresses were hanging on a small clothing rack, a tipi in another corner, and a bookshelf full of children’s books. And most importantly, on her bedside dresser, there was a photo of her mom.

“Mommy,” she whispered, looking at the photo.

“Is it okay that we put her photo here?” Hugging the photo to her chest, she nodded. Her mommy would’ve loved this bedroom.

“Do you like it?” Olivia nodded again, looking around, trying to take it all in. It was a lot bigger than her last house. And way bigger than the apartment she’d shared with her mom, it almost made her wonder if she’d get lost while looking for something.

“Mommy and mommy haven’t showed you everything, upstairs there’s a bathroom, guestroom and office, downstairs there’s another guestroom, and in the basement, we have a movie room, a music room – that we can only go into supervised, and a small gym.” Hanna said excitedly, wanting Olivia to know where absolutely _everything_ was in their house.

“Oh. Wow.” Yup, definitely a heck of a lot bigger than anywhere she’d ever lived before.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie, maybe? Or do you want to play?”

“I want to play before dinner and then watch a movie, what about you?” Hanna looked at Olivia with questioning eyes.

“Uhm, okay.”

“Great, let’s go!” Hanna grabbed her hand, practically dragging her out of her bedroom and towards the stairs.

“Careful with the stairs, bear.”

“I knooooow, mommy.”

“Well…that went well?” Jennie said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. “Hanna seems excited. And of course Olivia’s a bit quiet, it’s her first day here, and our house is a lot to take in.”

“Do you think it’s a little too much?”

“I mean, yes, but it’s not like we moved here for her, so it’ll be fine. I’m sure she’ll get used to it soon. Hopefully Hanna doesn’t overwhelm her though,” They laughed, thinking about how their eldest daughter’s energy levels definitely matched Lisa’s.

“What do we do now? Olivia’s busy with Hanna, it’s too early for dinner, it’s the twins’ nap time,” she looked down at the clearly drowsy girl in her arms, her head constantly dipping down as her eyes closed, the movement waking her up again, only for her to repeat the action.

“How ‘bout we put these two down for their nap, then we can cuddle on the couch?” Jennie grinned, looking forwards to a little alone time with her wife.

“You’re speaking my language, Mrs. Park!”

-

“Holy shit,” Jennie whispered, just as Rosie crawled into bed next to her.

“What is it, babe?” she snaked her arms around Jennie’s waist, resting her head on Jennie’s chest, Jennie instinctively lacing her fingers into Rosie’s hair, massaging her scalp.

“We have four kids, Rosie, FOUR!”

“Yeah, we do,” Rosie giggled at Jennie’s sudden realization.

“Have we gone mental?”

Rosie could hear from Jennie’s tone that she wasn’t entirely serious, more coming to terms with the fact that they were suddenly a family of six. “Haven’t we always been, babe?”

“…”

“Tonight was nice though, wasn’t it?”

Jennie smiled as she thought about their first evening with Olivia; they’d had dinner, watched Moana in the movie room (Olivia’s eyes had lit up when they handed her her favorite snacks – pineapple lumps), put the twins to bed, given Hanna and Olivia a bath, read them bedtime stories, and then tucked Olivia in, saying good night, telling her they loved her, each of them giving her a kiss on the forehead, before doing the same with Hanna.

“It was really nice, I must admit that even though I love babies, it is really nice being able to skip the sleepless nights phase.”

“I’ve always said that the best days of my life was when I first met you, our wedding day, Hanna’s birth, and Lea and Ava’s birth, but to be honest, I think it was the day the twins started sleeping through the night.” Rosie laughed, feeling Jennie’s body move as she silently laughed as well. “Her personality is so different from Hanna’s. I hope she becomes more comfortable with us over time. Not expecting her to turn into Hanna, by any means, but I just want her to know that we do love her, and that we will care for her forever.”

“Aww, baby, I know she will. We just need to give her some time. She first lost her mom, then her first foster family, she must be scared of losing someone else. But I know I love her, and I know you do, so if we just continue showing her that, I know she’ll be okay.”

“Thank you for agreeing to do this with me. I know it’s a massive decision to make, taking in another child, and I can’t imagine doing it with anyone but you.”

“I like to think that this is what we were destined to do. She’s such a wonderful little girl, and she’s lost everything. She deserves a family that can give her everything, and I want us to be that family for her.”

Rosie leaned her head back, kissing Jennie’s law. “You’re amazing, and I love you.”

“Psh, says you. I love you too, gorgeous.”

**&**

**Day 14**

“Did it happen again?” Their eyes met in the mirror, Rosie doing her hair as Jennie walked into the bathroom.

“Yeah, it did. They’re downstairs having breakfast now.” Jennie sighed, running her hand through her hair. “Do you think she’s ok?”

“I mean, it’s not a big deal. Maybe we should talk to Hanna after work today? Maybe we can work out a temporary solution?”

“I think we should. We need to read her signals, and Hanna doesn’t seem to mind, so if we talk to her first, I think she’ll be fine with it.” She tilted Rosie’s head back, kissing her forehead and smiling softly. “Are you taking them to kindergarten today?”

“Yeah, and I’ll pick them up for you since I know you have that meeting today.”

“God, I love you. I’ll pick up some takeout on the way home. I need to get going now, but I’ll see you around four thirty.”

“Have a good day at work, I love you.” They shared a few sweet kisses before Jennie hurried downstairs, kissing all four of her children goodbye.

“Mommy’s taking you guys today, and she’s picking you up. I know you always do, but behave today, I love you.” Lea laughed as Jennie tickled her belly, Ava just giving her a ‘what are you doing?’ look, making Jennie laugh. She was definitely not ticklish. But she did love it when Jennie or Rosie attacked her face with kisses, her laughter bubbling through her body, making everyone around her smile from ear to ear. “Bye, I love you, and you, and you, and you” she kissed each of them as she said it, grabbing her car keys, closing the front door behind her right as Rosie came downstairs.

“Good morning my loves!”

\--

“Good afternoon, my loves!”, she beamed at her two oldest kids as they ran towards her. “You two ready to head home?” she gave them both kisses, moving to pack their backpacks.

“What’s for dinner today, mommy?” Olivia was being good, sitting down and putting her shoes on, while Hanna was twirling around, asking questions, rather than getting ready to go home.

“I don’t know Bear, mom’s getting takeout. Now come on, we need to go get Ava and Lea too, and you’re the only one who’s not ready.”

“Do I have to wear shoes?” It wasn’t the first time she’d heard that question coming from Hanna. They lived in a country where people frequently walked barefoot, especially children, and Hanna wanted to leave her shoes off all the time. Jennie, however, was absolutely not a fan of Hanna walking barefoot in supermarkets, or anywhere that wasn’t a private property for that matter.

“You definitely need shoes, come here, I’ll help you.” She crouched down, helping Hanna put on her light-up shoes, putting one backpack on each shoulder, and one tiny hand in each of hers.

Dinner was…chaotic, as to be expected with four children; two of which were still lucky if they got 50% of what was on their plate into their mouths (to this day, Jennie would still insist that the best present she’s ever received from Rosie, was the Roomba she got for their 4th anniversary. There was only so much Kuma could pick up), one who talked so much that she almost forgot to eat, acting surprised when her food was starting to get cold, and finally, one who was still shy about eating, not really believing that she could actually eat as much as she wanted.

But they got through it, Jennie and Rosie sharing looks and small smiles in between picking up fallen sippy cups, cleaning dirty hands and faces, and trying to get a bite in themselves.

“Is everyone finished?” Rosie stood up, picking up her own plate while looking at her two eldest daughters, the two youngest eating rice from each other’s plates.

“Yes, mom, thank you for dinner, can we go play?” Hanna could not sit still any longer.

“Are you done too, Olivia? You can have more if you want?”

“No thank you, Nini, I’m full.” She replied politely, gathering up her plate and utensils.

“Don’t worry about your plate, sweetie, I’ll get it. Why don’t you go to the playroom for a bit? Hanna, you stay here, we wanna talk to you for a second.”

“But moooom, I wanna play too.”

“And you’ll get to very soon,” Rosie ruffled her hair, taking everyone’s plates to the kitchen while Jennie cleaned up the twins.

“Am I in trouble?” her eyes were big as Rosie picked her up, placing her on her lap, safely in her arms.

“You, my beautiful little bear, are definitely not in trouble.”

“Then why can’t I play?”

“Because mommy and I want to talk to about something, then you can go play.”

“Okaaay, what is it?”

“Olivia’s been sleeping in your bed, right?”

Hanna nodded, snuggling into her mom’s arms. “Uh-huh. She comes in after you’ve tucked us in.”

“And is that okay with you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, mommy and I wanted to know if maybe Olivia and you could share a room for a little bit? I think Olivia feels very safe with you, and maybe it’ll help her feel more at home.”

“And you don’t have to say yes, Bear. If you want to have your own room, that’s absolutely okay.”

“It’s okay, I like Livie, she can share my bed. Sometimes she hugs me before she falls asleep, I like that.”

“You are the best big sister in the whole world, Nana.”

“Even better than auntie Alice?” She looked up at Rosie with big, excited eyes. She’d grown up hearing stories about her mommy and auntie Alice, and she knew how much her mom loved her own sister.

“Even better than auntie Alice, but don’t tell her, it’ll be our little secret.” Rosie winked, kissing Hanna’s fluffy cheek.

“Cross my heart. Can I go play now?”

“Go ahead, Bear, thank you for being so good with Olivia.” Jennie smiled at her, stroking her hair before kissing her other fluffy cheek, oh-so similar to her mom’s.

“Well, that was easy.”

“I wonder if this will keep up when she’s a teenager, or if were in for a hell of a ride.”

“Baby,” Rosie stroked Jennie’s thigh lovingly, “we have four daughters under the age of six, thinking about their teenage years will give you a headache.”

Laughing, Jennie jokingly collapsed onto the table, head on her arms. “Oh god,” she groaned, “what have we done?!”

“We can always send them off on holiday to Australia and Korea,” she laughed, pulled Jennie closer to her.

“Amen to that. I’m sure our moms would love having them over.”

“Speaking of which; my mom’s been asking when they can come meet her.”

“Let’s see how it goes at Lisoo’s place next weekend, then we’ll see. I don’t want to overwhelm her too much, our family isn’t exactly understated.”

“You don’t say. C’mon, let’s give the twins their evening bath, I think Lea has enough food on her shirt to last her a week.”

“She gets that from you.”

“Oh yes, I do remember giving birth to her, oh wait, no, that was you.”

“Yeah, yeah, but she’s still very much your daughter.”

“They sure are,” Rosie beamed, kissing Lea’s pitch-black, super soft hair.

\--

“Olivia, can we come in?” They peaked inside her room, where the four-year-old was getting ready for bed.

“Mhm,” she nodded, sitting down on her princess bed.

“We talked to Hanna earlier, and we were wondering if maybe you wanted to share a bedroom with Hanna for a little while?”

“I don’t want to bother her.”

“Sweetie, you’re not bothering her at all. She said she wanted to share a room with you. She likes it when you hug her.” They were sitting on each side of her, Jennie’s arm around her, both hoping she felt comfortable enough with them to open up.

“She does? I like hugging her too, and her cheeks are so squishy. Just like Rosie’s!” Her smile was shy, eyes peaking up at Rosie.

“Do you know what I used to call Rosie when we were younger?”

“What?” Her eyes shifted to Jennie; curiosity evident in her voice.

“Chipmunk, because her cheeks puff up when she’s eating.”

Olivia’s giggle was gorgeous, floating freely through the room as her eyes turned into crescents. “Chipmunk? Like Chip ‘n’ Dale?”

Rosie teasingly rolled her eyes with a groan. “Yes, like Chip ‘n’ Dale.”

“That’s funny,” her giggling still hadn’t stopped, and Rosie didn’t even mind that she was technically laughing at her. “Can I call you that too?”

“You can, but only you, okay?”

“Only me and Nini, right?”

“That’s right, only you and Nini.”

“So what do you say, cutie, do you wanna share a room with Hanna for a little bit?”

“Can I bring Cuddles?” she grabbed the teddy bear from her bed, hugging it tightly to her chest. It was her most prized possession; the bear her mother had given to her when she was born.

“Hanna definitely won’t mind another teddy bear in her bed.” Jennie smiled, picking up the little girl, and her teddy bear, carrying them down the hall to Hanna’s bedroom. “You ready for bed too, Bear?”

“Mhm, I moved my bears so there’s room for Livie and Cuddles.”

“That’s very nice of you, Nana. Now get comfy both of you, and we’ll read you a story, sing you a song, and then it’s lights out, okay?”

“Mommy?”

“Yes, bear?”

“Can we talk a little bit after you turn the lights off?”

“A little bit, but I don’t want to hear you two giggling in here all night, d’you hear me?”

“Yes mommy.”

“Thank you Nini.”

“Now, what story should we read today? Any suggestions?”

As usual, Hanna was naming out book titles left and right, never quite deciding what she was in the mood for any given night, but Olivia looked up at Rosie with big eyes, motioning for her to come closer so she could whisper in her ear. “Can you read Guess how much I love you?” “That sounds like an excellent idea,” Rosie whispered back, standing up to grab said book from Hanna’s bookshelf.

“The experts have spoken, today’s book of choice is,” she drummed her fingers on the wooden shelf, giving herself a drumroll, “Guess how much I love you!”

“Yay!” Jennie cheered, encouraging Rosie and making her two oldest girls laugh. “Though I already know Rosie loves _me_ the most.”

“Nuh-uh, mommy loves **me** the most!” Hanna jumped on her mom, fighting for Rosie’s love.

“What if I love Olivia the most?” Rosie asked, pulling said girl onto her lap, knowing she’d never dare say it herself.

“Do you, mommy? Do you love Livie the most?”

“I think…no, actually, I know, that the person I love the most is not a person.”

“I knew it, she loves Kuma the most.” Jennie joked, poking her tongue out.

“Almost, it’s not a person, because it’s people. I love Jennie, Hanna, Olivia, Lea, and Ava all the most out of everyone in the world.”

“All of us?” Hanna sounded skeptical.

“All of you. I love each and every one of you five just as much.”

“Even me?” Olivia’s voice was quiet as she stared at Rosie.

“Even you, cutie. Now you two better stop distracting me and extending your bedtime,” She tried to look strict, but everyone knew Rosie was the softest mom.

**&**

**Day 19**

“Today,” Jennie began, pulling Olivia to sit with her and Rosie, “we’re going to go visit our best friends, Jisoo and Lisa. They have two boys, Logan, who’s almost your age, and Lucas, who is a little bit younger than you.”

“We love them very much, but sometimes they have a lot of energy, so we just wanted to let you know that if you feel overwhelmed, or tired, or anything else, you can come to us, ok?” Rosie took Olivia’s hand in her own. “You can play with them, with yourself, with Lea and Ava, just Hanna, or not play at all if you don’t want to. I know meeting new people can be a bit scary, so we want to make sure you know that you can always come to us if you need to.”

“Okay. Hanna already told me about them, she said they’re silly, just like Chichu and Lali.”

“That’s right, they are super silly! Lali and Chichu are so excited to meet you, they love you so much already.”

“Already? But they haven’t even met me?”

“We’ve told them so much about you, and showed them photos, they feel like they already know you.”

“Mmkay. Are we going now, or can I go play with Nana?”

“The twins are still napping, so you can go play for a little bit.”

\--

“Hi auntie Chichu, hi auntie Lali!” Hanna ran straight into them, giving them both her signature hug as soon as they entered their backyard. “This is my new little sister, Livie.”

“Hi Livie, it’s nice to meet you.” Lisa crouched down in front of her, Livie still holding onto Jennie’s hand.

“You too. You’re Lali.”

“That’s right,” She smiled brightly, turning her head towards Jisoo, “and this is my wife, Jisoo, or Chichu if you’d like.”

“I’m Olivia, but Hanna calls me Livie.”

“What do you want me to call you?”

“Hmm…” her brows furrowed as she thought hard, “I like Livie.”

“Livie it is then! Do you want to play, Livie?”

“With Logan and Lucas?”

“Mhm?”

“Okay.”

“Logie! Lulu! This is Livie, she’s my new baby sister!”

“She doesn’t look like a baby.”

“She’s not a baby, Logie, she’s just my baby sister, since she’s younger than me.”

“Oh, okay. C’mon, come see my new trampoline, mom bought it for me!”

“Logie, it’s our trampoline, not yours,” Lucas whined as he ran after his big brother.

“Whoa, that’s a big trampoline!”

“Right? I love it. Wanna try it?”

Hanna didn’t even have time to answer, she just ripped off her shoes and climbed up the ladder, pulling up the zipper for the security net. “This is so cool! I want one too!” Her hair was practically floating in the air as she jumped.

“But you have a swimming pool, we don’t.”

“Hmm, that’s true… I think I’d rather keep the pool. C’mon Livie, jump with me!”

“Well, they’re busy. Hey Lea, Ava, do you two wanna play with auntie Lali?” Lisa loved babies, she missed when her own were that small, but unfortunately for her, Lea and Ava were: 1. Barely 1 year old, and definitely not great conversationalists yet, and 2. Still tired from the nap so they barely even looked at her. “Hey, don’t let me down like that, guys?”

“Uhm, why don’t you take them to the swing set? They fit in one baby swing so you can place them back to back. Here, I’ll show you.” Rosie picked up one baby, Lisa the other, carrying them over to the backyard swing set they’d set up. “Just place Ava like this, and then Lea right here, and there you go. They won’t fall out, they both get to swing, and they enjoy it. If they get bored, you can bring them over to us and play with building blocks.”

“Nice, I love building blocks too, but first…” she pulled the swing back slightly, “weeee” she’d barely even let go when both twins burst into laughter, wind blowing in their short, black hair. “Don’t tell anyone,” Lisa whispered to them, “But you two are the cutest.”

“How’s it been?” Jisoo was warming her fingers on a hot cup of tea, sitting across from Jennie and Rosie so they could still keep an eye on the kids.

“It’s been surprisingly good. I’m still waiting for the tantrums to begin. She’s shy, doesn’t talk much, but compared to Hanna, no one does.”

“But it’s getting better. She’s asking questions, and she clearly loves Hanna. And her teachers say that she’s playing really nicely with the other kids there as well, so I guess it’s going a lot better than we’d ever expected. Like Jennie said, we’re almost waiting for things to get rough.”

“She seems sweet,” Jisoo smiled, watching Hanna hold Olivia’s hand as they jumped on the trampoline. “I know she’s been through a lot, but maybe you’ll get lucky and it’ll be relatively easy?”

“Only time will tell, I guess. But we’re really happy, she’s a great kid and I hope she knows how much we love her. Anyways, how are things around here?”

“Sometimes I think I have four kids. Scratch that, most of the time I think I have four kids.”

“…four?” Rosie questioned. “Lucas, Logan, Lisa, and?”

“Me!” She laughed, “I’m a kid too, but one of us gotta be responsible at least sometimes, right?”

“Probably a good idea, yeah. But they’re good kids. Especially the oldest, Lisa.”

“She’s the best,” Jisoo grinned, watching her wife make funny faces at the twins. “But yeah, I got lucky with all three of them. And all six of you.”

“Holy geez, there’s six of us.” Jennie groaned. It’s not like she hadn’t thought of that many times before, but still, six people were a lot. “Plane tickets are gonna cost a fortune.”

“Good thing we can afford it, huh?” Rosie laughed, stroking Jennie’s back.

“Lesbians really do be crazy.”

“Word. Wine anyone?”

“None for me, I’m driving.”

“When have I ever said no to wine?”

“Coming right up.”

They’d lost track of time when Livie trudged over, Jisoo, Jennie, and Rosie still seated on the outdoor couches, while Lisa was on the floor of the patio playing with building blocks. “Nini?” “Yeah cutie?” Her hand stroked soft, blonde hair. “Can I sit here with you?” “Of course you can, sweetheart. Come here,” Jennie lifted her up, putting her down on her lap, facing her, Olivia’s head resting on her chest.

“You tired, sweet cheeks?” Rosie moved closer to Jennie, stroking Olivia’s back. “A little. Jumping is tiring.” The soothing stroking on her back made her close her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

She’d already fallen asleep by the time Logan came running over. “Mom?”

“Yes, Logan?”

“Is Livie from Jennie or RoRo?”

“She’s both of theirs, Logie.”

“Noooo mom, I mean, was she in Jennie’s belly or in RoRo’s?”

“Ohhh, okay. Well, neither actually. Livie had another mommy, but she isn’t here anymore, so now she lives with auntie RoRo and auntie Jennie. Who did you think was her mom?”

“Hmm…” He looked closely at all three in question, apparently ignoring the fact that Livie had blonde hair and blue eyes. “I think she looks most like Jennie.”

“Like Jennie, huh?” Rosie copied him, staring closely at the two. “Yeah, I definitely see it. I think she might be Jennie’s. Good job, buddy.”

“I’m gonna go play again now, bye.”

“How old do you think he’ll be before he realizes?”

“20, if we’re lucky.” Jisoo deadpanned, “he’s Lisa’s son.”  
  
  


**&**

**Day 65**

“How do you tell them apart?”

“It’s easy, can’t you tell?”

“…no?”

They were standing in the twin’s bedroom, staring down at the two sleeping babies, who looked unsurprisingly identical. They were monozygotic twins after all.

“That’s Lea, and that’s Ava.”

“But how can you tell?”

“See right there?” she pointed to one of the babies, standing on her tippy toes so she could reach over the side of the crib.

“Mhm?”

“That’s Ava. She has the same birth mark as mom, a small mark under her left eyebrow. Lea doesn’t have that.”

“Oh, I never thought about that before.”

“It’s okay, you’re not the only one. Grandma mixes them up all the time,” she giggled, looking at her oldest younger sister. “But you can also tell because Lea has longer hair than Ava. And when they’re awake, you can tell because Lea has a lot more energy than Ava, she’s never quiet or still. And Ava isn’t ticklish, but Lea is. And me.”

“They look so alike.”

“Mhm. When they were babies, mom and mom would put different colors on them, so we knew easily who was who.”

“They are so cute, I just wanna squish their cheeks.”

“Auntie Chichu says mommy has mandu cheeks. I think the babies do too. And auntie Lali says me and mommy have chipmunk cheeks.”

“What’s a mandu?”

“Dumplings.”

“Oh.” She giggled, “they do have mandu cheeks. What do I have?”

Hanna eyed her closely, occasionally poking her cheeks. “Yours are squishy too. I think you have one mandu cheek and one chipmunk cheek.”

Tiny hands went up to touch her own cheeks, filling them with air as she poked them, feeling the difference. “I think you’re right. I do have one mandu cheek and one chipmunk cheek.”

“Do you speak Korean?” They’d moved on from the twins, instead going to play with the tipi in Livie’s room.

“Uhm, I don’t think so?”

“Annyeonghaseyo.”

“Oh,” Livie froze, looking at her sister. “Uhh, no thank you.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“I just said annyeonghaseyo.”

“No thank you.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“I was speaking Korean.”

“That was Korean?”

“Yes, I said hello.”

“Oh,” Livie’s cheeks became bright pink as she hid her face by turning away from Hanna. “I thought you said that onion has a sale. But I don’t like onions.” She felt silly, but then Hanna started laughing while pulling her in for a hug, and for some reason she didn’t feel so silly anymore. Usually, she’d feel that maybe people were laughing at her, but with Hanna it didn’t feel that way at all. With Hanna it felt like they were laughing with each other, laughing at the silly situation and the silly misunderstanding, and Olivia’s pink cheeks were no longer pink with embarrassment, but rather pink with joy and excitement of sharing a moment with the girl who had become her big sister.

And it made her heart clench a little bit, because she loved living here. She loved Hanna and Lea and Ava, and maybe even Rosie and Jennie, but her heart hurt because she missed her mom, and she wouldn’t even be _here_ if it wasn’t for her mom dying, and she didn’t want her mom to be sad that maybe Olivia was actually doing ok? She had people who loved her, maybe even loved her almost as much as her mommy had done, and would it be so bad if she loved them back? Did that mean that she would forget her mommy?

She hoped not.

**&**

**Day 100**

“Guys, can you quiet down please? You’re gonna wake the twins.”

“Sorry mommy.”

“Sorry Chipmunk,” Livie giggled as Hanna continued making funny faces.

“Once this movie is done, you can either go outside and play, or go to your playroom, but no more TV time, okay?”

“But mooooom,”

“Don’t ‘but moooom’ me, I’ve heard it all before, missy. I’ll be right back, behave.” She kissed both of their heads before heading upstairs where Jennie was doing some work in their shared home office.

“Hey babe, brought you some coffee and avocado toast, figured you’d probably be hungry.”

Jennie twirled in her office chair, pulling Rosie on her lap so she was straddling her, Jennie’s hands firmly planted on Rosie’s ass. “Mmm, have I told you how much I love you?”

“Every night, baby.” She smiled, brushing her nose against Jennie’s, her arms wrapped around her wife’s shoulders.

“Good, because I love you more and more every day.”

“Which is also good, because God, I love you so much, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim.”

“It’s Jennie Ruby Jane _Park_ to you, dear.” She smirked, nuzzling into Rosie’s neck.

“Best decision I’ve ever made, marrying you and making you mine for forever.”

“You’re saying that as if you made the decision and not me.”

“If I remember our wedding correct, Mrs. Jennie Park, fate chose for us. Deal?”

“Deal.” Jennie sealed the deal by slapping Rosie’s butt, grinning as she did so.

“Such a bad girl,” she rolled her eyes as she playfully rolled her hips into her wife’s hands. “Here I am, trying to instill morals and values into our daughters, while you treat me like your little plaything.”

“Mmm, that’s because you are, baby.” Her butterfly kisses felt amazing against Rosie’s collarbone, her head lolling to the side to give Jennie more room. “My favorite little plaything.”

“Baby,” she sighed, clearly not wanting to move. “We’ll have to continue this tonight; the kids are alone downstairs and I don’t want them to wake the younger kids.”

“Can’t we just be bad for once?”

“For once?” She snickered, leaning in to kiss Jennie’s pout. “We’re bad all the time, baby girl.” With that, she left Jennie’s lap, forcing her wife to reach out to smack her ass again.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me after calling me baby girl, you know what that does to me! Yah, Park Chaeyoung, come back here!” But Rosie just smiled innocently as she twirled her hair around her finger, blowing Jennie a kiss before heading back downstairs.

She was in the kitchen going through their fridge, trying to decide what to have for dinner, when she heard small feet pitter pattering behind her.

“Mommy, can I have some more milk please?”

Rosie froze, because this was the first time she’d ever heard those words come out of that mouth. Turning around slowly, she bit her lip to try and hold back the tears and the massive grin that was threatening to rip her cheeks apart.

“I’m sorry sweetie, can you repeat that?”

“Can I have some more milk please?” Olivia asked, holding her plastic cup out for Rosie to take as she watched with big, blue eyes. And Rosie couldn’t help but feel slightly sad that she didn’t call her mommy again.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Here you go, oh and before you go back,” she crouched down, licking her thumb before trying to wipe away Olivia’s milk moustache – the ultimate mom move.

“Eww, mommy,” she giggled, before throwing her arms around her mom in a quick hug. “Thank you, mommy.”

And Rosie’s heart still stopped beating. She had three other children who called her mom on a daily basis, but this felt so different. Livie had _chosen_ to call her mommy, she hadn’t been pushed to do so, she hadn’t heard it from she was a baby, Jennie and Rosie hadn’t stood over her crib trying to get her to say ‘mama’. Olivia, and Olivia only, had decided that now was the right time to start calling her mommy instead of Rosie, and the thought made her feel dizzy, her heart exploding into a million butterflies while her head swirled like a tornado.

She just hoped she’d call Jennie mommy too.

Oh, right, Jennie! She had to tell her right away!

“Be right back again, behave,” she gave them another kiss on the top of their heads, her lips linger a little bit longer on Olivia’s head, before she sprinted upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time.

“Babe, babe!” She started calling out before she was even on the final flight of stairs.

“I knew you wanted to be bad,” she smirked, once again twirling her chair to face her wife.

“No, no, it’s not that!” her hands were on her knees, hunched over as she tried to catch her breath, butterflies occupying her entire chest now, not leaving any room for oxygen. “It’s Olivia,” she had to catch her breath before she could even continue, Jennie’s brows furrowing with worry. “Is she okay?”

“She’s _amazing_ ,” Rosie beamed, finally realizing what had just happened. “She called me mommy, Jennie. I was in the kitchen, and she called me mommy and asked if I could give her some more milk, and I gave her more milk and then cleaned her milk mustache and she said ‘eww mommy’ and hugged me and said ‘thank you mommy’ and oh my god, babe, my heart is exploding, I’m so happy, I don’t know what to do with myself.” She’d run out of breath about 30 seconds ago, but she somehow still managed to keep going, needing to get it all out before it exploded inside of her.

“She called you mommy?” Jennie’s lip was quivering, and she wasn’t sure if the was suppressing tears of joy, sadness because she wasn’t there to hear it, or slight jealousy that Olivia hadn’t called her mommy yet.

“Jen, it might’ve been the best thing I’ve ever heard. I’m so happy. I can’t wait until she calls you mommy too, I’ll probably burst into tears.” Her smile was infectious, and the fact that Rosie was thinking of her despite her own happiness, made butterflies form in Jennie’s own chest.

“I can’t wait to hear that word too, but I’m so happy she said it to you.” They hugged; Rosie still not able to wipe that stupid grin off her face as she planted a kiss on Jennie’s lips. “I’m gonna get her to call you mommy today, you just wait.”

And with that, she was gone again, once again running down the stairs, trying to figure out how to get Olivia to call Jennie mommy too.

“Mom, what’s for dinner?” Rosie and all four girls were in the playroom; the oldest two playing with their dollhouse, while Rosie, Ava, and Lea were on the floor, working hard on fitting shapes into the right hole in a box.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask mommy,” she replied, handing Lea a star that she tried cramming into a square hole.

“I hope it’s kimchi fried rice.”

“That’s my favorite too, you are definitely my daughter.”

“I’d never had kimchi fried rice before, but now I like it. Not too spicy, though.”

“You live in a Korean household now, don’t worry, you’ll get used to spice soon enough.”

Her little nose scrunched up. “Maybe.”

“Hello, my little angels,” Jennie cheerfully came into the room, giving everyone a kiss.

“Mommy, what’s for dinner?”

“I was thinking your favorite, how does that sound?”

“Kimchi fried rice?” Hanna’s voice rose three octaves as she stared at her mom.

“Hmm, you don’t seem to want it, I’ll have to find something else then.” She tapped her chin, pensively.

“Nooo, I want fried rice! Please, even mommy said it was her favorite!”

She laughed, looking at Rosie who was smirking. They both knew very well that it was Rosie’s favorite. Hell, Jennie had even made it for her for their second date. “Kimchi fried rice it is, then.” Just as she was about to head out of the playroom, she felt someone tugging on her hoodie, looking down to see Livie staring up at her.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“Can you make my fried rice not too spicy please, mommy?”

It was Jennie’s turn to freeze, her heart growing in size as her eyes teared up, Rosie’s smile growing as she watched Jennie go through the same thing she had earlier that day.

“Anything for you, my love.” She picked her up, Livie wrapping her legs around Jennie’s waist, the two hugging tightly. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, mommy.”

“I’m just gonna…” she was definitely on the verge of crying, kissing Livie’s cheek before putting her back down.

“You good?” Rosie followed her out the door, hand soothing on her wife’s lower back.

“I’m _great_ ,” her laugh was strangled as she tilted her head back, trying to fight back her tears. “I was not prepared for this.”

“Neither was I,” Rosie snickered, “caught me completely off guard. But this is amazing, I’m so happy.”

“We definitely have the best family ever.”

**&**

**Day 120**

“We need to plan our summer holidays.” It was late, all kids sound asleep, just Jennie and Rosie snuggling in bed. “What should we do for Christmas this year?”

“We either stay here, go to Melbourne, Seoul, or somewhere completely different… we definitely need to see our families, they’re dying to meet Livie.”

“I was thinking maybe we should go to Melbourne for Christmas and have my family fly over as well. And then Livie’s birthday is right between yours and mine, and it lines up perfectly with Lunar New Year, so I think that’s a good time to bring her to Korea.”

“That sounds like a pretty good idea. Hanna starts school next year, so we can probably squeeze it in before she starts.”

“Perfect then. I’ll let my family know, you let yours know, and then we have to start looking at plane tickets.”

“We can do that later,” Rosie grabbed Jennie’s phone, putting it on their nightstand, “but first…”

\--

“Thanks for letting us stay with you, Alice.”

“No worries, it’s the least I could do. Want me to grab Lea?” They’d just parked their rental car in Alice’s driveway, Alice coming out to help them carrying everything in, only to find Livie, Lea, and Ava asleep.

“Yes please, that’d be great. C’mon Bear, follow auntie Alice. Rosie, can you grab Livie for me?”

“Got her,” Carrying all sleeping children into the living room, Jennie put pillows around the twins so they wouldn’t fall off the couch, Livie sleeping in the corner of the couch. “It’s been a long day, we had to get up super early. The flight went surprisingly well, all four fell asleep. Crossing all fingers and toes that the return trip goes just as well. Ugh, and don’t get me started on our Korea trip.”

Snorting, Alice went to hug her oldest niece, “good luck with that one. So, Nana bear, you’re a big sister again, huh?”

“Uh-huh, Livie’s super fun, we like to play with the same toys.”

“She’s a cutie, guys, so adorable. Mom’s gonna love her.”

“Hopefully our parents won’t scare her away,” Rosie laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. “She started calling us mommy a few weeks ago, I’m a little bit scared that this is moving too fast, but at the same time,”

“Our parents would come knocking down our door if we made them wait even just a week longer.” Jennie finished Rosie’s sentence, heading back out to the car to get their luggage.

“Jen! Jen!” they were all settled in, luggage unpacked, Nana and Livie playing with Alice in the backyard, and Jennie was breastfeeding the twins in their guest room after their nap.

“Yes, Rosie?”

“They’re coming, they’re coming!” She looked frantic; eyes wide as she started cleaning up the already spotless room.

“I’m assuming you mean our parents?”

“Who else?! Mom texted me saying they’re on their way over here.”

“Relax, babe. Why are you so panicked?”

“I’m just so worried about them meeting Livie…”

Jennie laughed, pulling up her bra as the twins finished eating. “You know they’re going to fall absolutely in love with her. It’s going to be fine; you have nothing to worry about.”

“You’re right, you’re right. God, I really need to stop repeating myself. It’ll be fine. They’ll love her. She’ll love them. We’ll live happily ever after.”

“The end. Anyways, we need to get going, I can already hear them downstairs.”

“Where’s my new granddaughter?”

“Hi mom, dad,” Jennie kissed her parents on their cheek, before moving over to do the same with her in-laws. “I hear someone’s excited to meet Livie.”

“You have no idea, now, where is she?”

“C’mon, she’s out back with the rest.”

“Livie, sweetie, can you come here please?” Lea and Ava were running around the garden now, laughing as they babbled amongst themselves, occasionally laughing at what the other was saying.

“Coming, mommy.” She ran over, snuggling in as Rosie pulled her onto her lap. “Livie, these are your grandparents. That’s Clare and Mason, they’re my mom and dad. And that’s Peter and Beatrice, Jennie’s parents.”

“Hi, my love, we’re so excited to meet you.” Clare was sitting at the edge of her seat, smiling sweetly at the little girl.

“Mommy, she looks like you,” she looked up at her mom, then back at her new grandmother, before looking back at her mom. “That’s because she’s my mom, cutie. Do you want to say hi?”

“Mommy?” she leaned up to whisper in Rosie’s ear. “Can Hanna come too?”

“Sure she can,” Rosie whispered back, giving her a soft smile. “Nana, can you come here?”

“Okay! Hi grandmas and grandpas!” She gave them all a big hug, settling on Clare and Bea’s laps. “Snuggle time.”

“Hi bear, we missed you.”

“Missed you too. Livie, grammies give the best hugs, you should try it.”

Jennie and Rosie watched as Olivia slowly shook her head, sinking deeper into Rosie’s embrace. “That’s okay, Bear, maybe Livie will try their hugs a little bit later.”

As time passed, Olivia moved between Rosie and Jennie’s laps as adults came and went, alternating between catching up and playing with the other three kids, and they could all feel Olivia becoming more and more comfortable as she began answering questions and interacting more.

“It was snowing so much when we left, I didn’t know what to wear to the airport. Too warm and I’d die when we landed here, too cold and I’d freeze to death before we even left. Here, I took some photos of the snowstorm from our living room.” She began scrolling through her phone, looking for the photos in between photos of all of her grandkids.

“Can I see too?” Livie craned her neck, trying to get a look at her grandma’s phone.

“Sure you can, sweetie. Do you wanna come sit here?” Beatrice patted the cushion next to her, smiling as Livie slid off Rosie’s lap.

“Woooow,” her eyes grew wide as she watched the snow falling on screen. “I’ve never touched snow before. What’s it like?”

“That’s a good question, hmm. It’s cold and wet when it lands on you, but not like rain. It’s very pretty to watch, and when there’s enough of it on the ground, it crunches under your feet as you walk. In the winter, when it’s really dark, the snow lights up the ground, and it looks beautiful as it slowly falls from the skies. It makes you want to sit on the windowsill with a cup of hot chocolate, and just watch it, but it also makes you want to put on your winter boots, a warm coat, hat and scarf and go outside, leaning your head back as snowflakes land on your face. It makes people happy. You can even make snowballs and throw them at your grandpa,” she smiled, teasingly, “or lie down and move your arms and legs so you’re making snow angels. When your mom was young, we’d always take one day off school, on a day where it was snowing lots, and just go out to play, drink hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies. It was always her favorite day.”

“Mommy, I want that too.” She’d been listening attentively, watching her grandmother with wonder in her eyes, sucking up every word she said.

“You’ll get to see snow when we go to Korea, cutie, and next winter we can go to Queenstown.”

“Will there be snow when we come visit you, grandma?”

“Definitely, sweetie, and you know what? If there’s not enough snow, I’ll take you on a trip so you can see lots and lots of snow, and I’ll buy you hot chocolate.”

“But I don’t have any winter boots or coat, won’t I be cold?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you have lots of warm clothes before we go, okay?”

“Okay, mommy. Do you like snow too, grandma?” she looked at Clare who was sitting on the other side of Beatrice.

“I do, but we don’t get a lot of snow here in Melbourne, just sometimes in the winter. I prefer summer though, because then I can go to the beach, or play with you guys outdoors and swim in the pool.”

“Mommy taught me how to swim, but I still wear my floaties, right mommy?”

“That’s right, you and Hanna have been practicing lots, haven’t you? But it’s smart to wear your floaties in case you get tired in your arms.”

“Sometimes I do get tired in my arms cause I swim so much! And Nana and I jump into the pool, and the water splashes all over mommy, and then Lea and Ava laugh,” she giggled at the memory, “they think it’s funny when we splash mommy. But we’re not allowed to splash if they’re in the pool, but sometimes they even splash us, grandma! One time, Ava was sitting in her floaty, and I swam past her and she kept hitting her hand on the water, laughing as the water splashed on me. Mommy tried to be strict and tell her not to do that, but mommy was laughing too so Ava just laughed more, and then Lea started doing it too. We weren’t allowed to splash them back, but that’s okay because they’re just babies while Nana and I are big girls.”

“That’s right, you two are big girls, so you have to follow your mommys’ rules, but they’re so tiny they don’t understand everything yet.”

“Uh-huh. They even throw food on the ground, but I don’t do that because I’m a big girl. But Kuma likes it, cause he comes to eat the food they threw.”

“Oh I’m sure he loves it very much, he’s always paying attention when people are eating.”

“Kuma’s funny, he likes to sleep in my bed with me, which is okay as long as he doesn’t chew on my teddy. I’m gonna go play now.”

“Well, that went from 0 to 100 real fast,” Mason laughed, watching as Hanna and Olivia joined the twins on the slide in Alice’s backyard.

“She’s shy in the beginning, but as soon as she warms up to people, it’s like she’s known them forever.”

“She seems like a good kid, dear.”

“She is,” Jennie smiled, looking over at her daughters. “She always wants to help out, whether it’s making dinner, doing the dishes, or even just putting the twins to bed, and she’s always so happy to see me when I pick them up at kindergarten. Sometimes I forget that she’s only been with us for like 5 months, because it feels like she’s always been there.”

Rosie smiled gently, taking Jennie’s hand into hers. “That just means we made the right decision, babe.”

\--

“Wooooaaaah,” Olivia froze as soon as she entered the living room, Hanna running straight over to the tree, a tired Jennie and Rosie following behind, carrying a twin each.

“What is it, babe?” Rosie stroked Livie’s head, watching her watch the pile of presents under the tree.

“Are they all real?”

“Of course they are,” Jennie laughed, putting Lea down, the little girl instantly joining Hanna by the tree. She didn’t get Christmas yet, but she sure loved wrapping paper. “Your grandparents will be here very soon, and then we can open them, okay?”

“I have presents too?”

“Duh,” Hanna ran over, pulling Livie’s arm, making her join them by the tree. “I see lots of presents with your name.”

“You can’t open any until everyone’s here, so if you want you can come with me and I’ll turn on a Christmas movie for you.” Alice popped in, trying to keep them occupied as they waited for the last four people to join them. There was a chorus of cheers and the sound of tiny feet against hardwood floors as they all ran after Alice.

“Well, that’ll keep them busy for a while.” Rosie threw herself on the couch, eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Jennie who lay down on top of her. “I’m so tired.”

“Well, maybe you wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t kept me up all night…”

“Hey, that was my Christmas present, and I regret nothing.”

“Mmm, neither do I. I can barely walk today, though.”

“Merry Christmas to me,” Rosie smirked as she nuzzled into Jennie’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around her under her t-shirt.

“You’re getting too cocky; I need to pull you down a few notches.”

“Is that a promise for tonight?”

“Bad, bad girl.”

“Only with you, baby.” Jennie closed her eyes as Rosie planted soft butterfly kisses all over her jawline, down to her collarbone.

“Don’t make me get the water hose! Mom said they’ll be here in five, stop acting like horny teenagers.”

“How do you think we got 4 kids?”

“Park Chaeyoung, if you don’t shut up right now…” Jennie threatened her wife, though it was very clearly an empty threat.

“Yes Mommy,” She winked, making Jennie blush, before rolling them over so Jennie’s back hit the couch, giving Rosie space to get up. “Honestly, you are so, so bad.” Jennie groaned, hiding her reddening face in a pillow.

“Love you too, baby. I’m gonna go get the kids now, I’m sure they’re just about ready to rip open some wrapping paper.”

“Where are my grandbabies?” Before long, Alice’s living room was filled with excited adults, and buzzing children, Lea and Ava eyeing the paper, clearly wondering which ones would taste the best as they stuffed it in their mouth, Hanna excitedly trying to read the name tags on the various gifts, and Olivia just trying to wrap her head around the fact that there actually were that many gifts for her.

“Grandma, can we open presents now?”

“You’ll have to ask your moms, sweetheart.”

Four pairs of eyes whipped towards Jennie and Rosie, Jennie being on Rosie’s lap. “Go for it, have fun.”

Comparing it to a feeding frenzy wouldn’t be a bad comparison, paper was thrown around as gift after gift was ripped open. Hanna was more akin to a lion ripping its victims apart as she dug through her pile, helping her youngest sisters as well, whereas Olivia was an elegant antelope, gracefully opening each present and inspecting it before moving on to the next.

“Mommy, look!” She gasped, running over to Jennie and Rosie to show her latest gift.

“Just what you wanted, huh baby?”

“Uh-huh, how did Santa know?” She was staring at the Enchanted Fairy Garden Kit in her hands, climbing up on the couch to sit next to her mommies, not yet ready to move on from the present she’d wanted the most.

“Mommy and I helped you write that letter to Santa, remember?”

“Santa read my letter?” She looked at them incredulously, she’d never expected that he’d actually read her letter!

“Mhm, he must’ve, cutie, looks like most of your gifts are from the list.”

“Wow,” She threw her tiny arms around her moms in a big hug, eyes closed with contentment. “This is the best Christmas ever. Thank you mommy, thank you mommy,” She sat up, giving them each a kiss before Hanna called for her.

“Livie, hurry up, we’re not done yet!”

“Coming, Nana.” Sliding off the couch, she joined her sisters on the floor again, showing Lea one of her new baby toys.

“You think she’s happy?” Rosie whispered into Jennie’s ear, arms wrapping even tighter around her waist as they watched their girls.

“You think?” Jennie laughed, turning her head to look at Rosie, “I don’t think she’s ever been this spoiled, but she definitely deserves it. Look at her, she’s slowly opening one present at a time, going around showing it to everyone all excited, and still being all surprised when she comes back and sees that she still has more presents to open. God, she’s so cute.”

“We’re gonna have to step it up for her birthday. Maybe we should take them to Disneyland in Tokyo? We’ll be in Korea anyways, might as well fly over.”

“Actually, that sounds like a really good idea, I’m sure she’d love it. If my parents wanna come, they can watch the twins while we go to Disney. I think they’re a little too small for it still.”

“We can suggest it for them later, let’s just let everyone enjoy Christmas for now.”

“By the way, I have your presents upstairs in our room.”

“Jen,” she whispered teasingly, “you didn’t have to bring sex toys all the way over here.”

“Oh shut up,” she tried to hide her laugh by hiding her face in Rosie’s neck, heat rising in her cheeks. “You’re so stupid.”

“But I’m _your_ stupid.”

“That makes no sense, but I love your stupid brain anyways. And no, it’s not s-e-x related.”

“Aww, so sad.” Rosie pouted, breaking into a smile when Jennie rolled her eyes at her. “I’m kidding, Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas, Rosieposie.”

**&**

**Day 196**

“Do you have everything?”

“Yup, mom lent me some bags, they’re all filled up and waiting by the front door.”

“And the kids are asleep?”

“It took a while, but I finally got them down.”

“I picked up the stuff you asked for, I might actually die from a cuteness overdose.”

“I’m so excited, I can’t wait to see Livie’s face.”

“She’s gonna freak out. C’mon, we should head to bed too, we gotta get up early tomorrow.”

-

“Sometimes, when they’re sleeping, I forget that we have four kids.” Jennie turned her head, finding all four girls sound asleep in their car seats. They’d barely been awake at all, only waking up enough to let their moms dress them and carry them to the car, Jennie’s parents following in their other car.

“So nice and peaceful, but shh, we don’t wanna jinx it.” Rosie grinned, casting a quick glance at them in the rearview mirror, cooing at the way Lea and Ava were holding hands even in their sleep. “And were here!” She pulled up outside the hotel entrance, smiling at the workers who quickly came to help them with their luggage.

“C’mon Bear, we’re here, you gotta wake up.”

“I’m so tired, mommy.”

“I know, but we’re gonna have breakfast soon, and then we’re gonna take Livie to go see snow for the first time,” she whispered the latter part so said girl wouldn’t hear it as Rosie was slowly waking her up.

“We can carry the twins in, I think they all need some time to wake up.” Beatrice smiled as she walked over to the car, more than happy to help out.

“Thanks mom, it’s a lot easier when we’ve got some extra sets of hands.” She leaned into the back, unbuckling a still sleeping Lea, handing her to her dad, before doing the same with Ava and her mom.

“Can I sleep some more, mommy?” Livie mumbled as she rested her head on Rosie’s shoulder, eyes still closed tightly.

“Just a tiny bit more, cutie. We’re just gonna check in, and then we have to get some breakfast in this little belly,” she gently tickled her, making Livie scrunch up her nose and burry her face in the crook of Rosie’s neck as her tiny arms looped around her neck.

“Mmmkay, night night.” She was asleep before Rosie could get another word out.

Checking in, getting their luggage to their room, and feeding four little mouths took quite a while, but at least everyone were properly awake by the time they finished. Their room looked like a warzone by the time they finished getting everyone dressed in their proper winter attires, Jennie putting the finishing touches on Olivia; a child version of her own teddy scarf. “There we go, everyone please keep your mittens on, and shoes.” Thank God the twins’ mittens clipped onto their winter suits, or they’d be gone in the blink of an eye.

After a bit of huffing and puffing they were finally out by the children’s play area with a small hill they could slide down and lots of snow to play with. And Olivia probably hadn’t blinked since they stepped foot outside their hotel. She didn’t know how to take it all in, she just wanted to lie down and rub her face in it.

“What do you think, cutie?”

“Can I touch it?”

“Of course you can, here, let’s sit down.” Jennie watched, a huge smile on her face as Rosie sat down in the snow with Olivia between her legs.

“Dad, why don’t you and Hanna go borrow a slide and have some fun, we’ll let these three explore for a little bit before we join you.”

“Sure, c’mon Bear, let’s go have fun!”

“Can we go even faster than we did last time?”

“Hmm, I don’t know bear, do you think you’re ready for that?”

“Uh-huh, I’m in first grade now grandpa, I’m really tough.” She growled at him, showing how tough she’d gotten.

“Here, we can take of your mitten so you can feel it, let me know if you get cold.” Rosie gently took off Olivia’s mittens, Jennie filming as Olivia ran her fingers through the powdery snow in front of her, her eyes wide, but her smile even wider. “Woah, look mommy, it’s melting on my fingers.” She held her hand up as she looked at Rosie, the heat from her hand slowly melting the flakes on her fingers.

“It is, cutie! How does it feel?”

“It’s a little cold, but I like it. It’s so white, mommy.”

“Mhm, it’s fresh snow, baby. Here, let’s make a snowball and throw it at mommy.” Helping her, they formed a slightly wobbly ball, Rosie grinning as she called for Jennie to come over. “Hey babe, c’mere for a sec.” Just as Jennie was approaching, Rosie whispered in Livie’s ear, “one, two, three, throw!” Olivia giggled as Rosie helped her throw the ball, barely hitting Jennie on the leg, though Jennie played along for dramatic effect, clutching her leg with a loud gasp. “I’ve been attacked by my own daughter! I can’t believe it!”

“Gotcha, mommy!” she high fived Rosie, both laughing as Jennie suddenly attacked them, gently pushing them back into the snow as she carefully lay on top of both of them. “I’m gonna get back at both of you, Livie, help me throw snow at mommy!” It was Rosie’s turn to gasp as Jennie and Livie sprinkled snow on her face before Jennie started peppering her face with kisses, Livie laughing as she joined, Rosie squealing at the little kiss attack. “Staaaahp, I know I’m a snack, but you don’t have to eat me up.”

“We’re just giving you kissies because we love you, right mommy?” “Mhm, that’s right, cutie. Just like mommy and I give you lots of kisses because we love you,” she accentuated her sentence with kisses on Livie’s pink cheeks, her eyes turning into little crescents as she smiled brightly. “I like snow mommy, it’s so pretty.” “Right? And you can throw it, or slide, or ski, or lots of other things. But always be careful if you throw a snowball, you don’t want to hit anyone in the face, okay?”

“Mhm, okay.”

“Now c’mon, let’s play with the babies, they like to play with the snow too.” Getting up, Jennie moved over to her mom, Lea, and Ava, the twins laughing as Beatrice threw powdered snow into the air, some landing on their faces, making them laugh even harder.

“Ava, Lea, look here!” Livie got their attention, throwing lots of snow into the air, giggling as the twins ran towards her as best they could, their winter boots and snow suit making it hard to move. They made grabby hands as the snow sprinkled down on them, trying to catch the individual flakes as they fell.

“Try this, cutie.” Jennie started making snow angels, Rosie, Olivia, Lea, and Ava joining her before long, a row of angels being made, from oldest to youngest. “Look mommy, I left a space for Hanna, so we can have a family of snow angels.”

“That’s really nice of you, cutie. Let’s go find her, then you can try sledding too.”

“Yayyy! Nana, Nana, come here!” Hanna and her grandpa were trudging back up the hill after another thrilling ride down when Olivia called for her, and she started running towards the rest of her family. “Make a snow angel between me and mommy, that’s your spot. Grandma, grandpa, you make one too!” She tugged on her grandma’s arm, trying to drag her to the spot next to Jennie’s angel.

And Jennie had never in her life imagined that she’d ever see her mom lie down in the snow, laughing as she moved her arms and legs to create the perfect angel. The things her parents did for their grandkids would never stop astonishing her. She’d always been an amazing mom, but she was an even better grandmother. And her dad had essentially gotten a second life, going from a busy businessman with suits and meetings, he’d become the sort of grandpa who participates in everything, sledding, jumping on trampolines, biking, swimming; if Hanna ever mentioned wanting to do something, her grandpa was always the first to volunteer to join her.

It had been their idea to bring the kids here so Olivia could see snow for the first time, and judging by the huge smile on Olivia’s face as she and Hanna threw snowballs at each other, it was a day the little girl would remember for the rest of her life. Jennie felt Rosie’s arms wrap around her from behind, her chin resting on Jennie’s shoulder as they watched all four of their kids playing. “Today’s a pretty good day, huh? Nana’s cheeks are all fluffy and pink, Livie’s teddy scarf is to die for, Lea’s laughing harder than she ever has, and it feels like Ava’s really coming out of her shell , going from being the quiet and observant one to non-stop talking and playing. I mean, look at her; it’s like she’s telling Lea everything she knows about snow, just in a language only those two understands.”

“Next thing we know, we’re buying a cabin by some winter resort where we spend our weekends and then our kids become pro skiers and they end up competing in the Olympics.”

“Psh, Hanna’d never become a skier. Snowboarding, however…”

Turning her head, Jennie kissed Rosie’s snow-covered cheek, the action heating them both up, despite the cold temperature outside.

“Y’know, I was thinking, how about tonight we get my parents to watch the kids and then you and I have some alone time?”

“Hmm, I mean, it is quite cold, we might need some skin to skin in order to heat us up.”

“Glad to hear we’re on the same page.”

**&**

**Day 232**

Jennie had had another long day at work, causing Rosie to pick up everyone at school and kindergarten, and make dinner for when Jennie came home. Before she could even step foot in her house, however, she received a text from her wife simply stating ‘play along’, leaving her very confused.

“I’m home!” She entered their hallway, fully prepared to ask Rosie what that text was all about, but she was cut off by what sounded like dozens of tiny feet pitter pattering towards her. Of course, it was only four pairs, but her one-and-a-half year olds didn’t exactly have long legs, causing them to take a whole lotta steps to reach her, despite their best effort to run. “Hello, my loves,” removing her work heels, she bent down to kiss her two youngest.

“Mama!” “I’m right here, babe,” “Hi, mama.” Ava hugged her legs, pushing her face into her thigh. “Hello there, Ava. Give mommy another kiss.” The kiss was wet and gross, but she’d be damned if she didn’t still love it. “Thank you very much, and thank _you_ very much.” She added the last part as Lea tugged on her to give a kiss as well, before both of them ran back to the living room, leaving Jennie in the hallway alone, the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen.

“Hey babe, what was your te-, oh hello there.” She was cut off by two very giggly girls with identical hairstyles and outfits, their foreheads touching as they tried to hide their giggles.

“Welcome home, baby, dinner will be ready soon.” Rosie acted as if she hadn’t see the weird acting duo as she kissed Jennie hello, waving a wooden spoon around.

“Smells good. Now, onto you two snickering girls.” Bending down she stroked Hanna’s head, giving her a kiss first. “Hello Bear, I hope you had a good day at school.” Doing the same to Olivia, “And hello to you, Cutie, how was kindergarten?”

“Mommy,” Hanna laughed even harder, tiny hand covering her mouth to try to hold it back. “You called me Bear!”

“And me Cutie!” Livie added, Jennie giving Rosie a confused look, her wife just winking at her, and suddenly the text message made sense. They were pretending to be each other. They didn’t think about the fact that they look absolutely nothing alike, they were convinced that with their matching braids and outfits, no one would be able to tell them apart, and god if that wasn’t the cutest thing Jennie could’ve possibly come home to after a super long day at work.

“Oh wow, I sure did, didn’t I? I’m sorry, mommy’s had a long day today, let me do this right. “Hello Cutie, hello Bear.” She repeated her process, kissing Hanna first, and then Olivia, this time acting as if they were each other.

“How was school today?”

“It was good. Miss…uhh.” Livie looked at Hanna in a half-panic, not remembering the name of Hanna’s teacher. Jennie bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning like an idiot when she heard Hanna quietly whisper ‘Smith’, “oh, right, Miss Smith said I was a good girl today, and I got to help her hand out fruit.”

“Is that so, huh? I’ve always known you were a good girl, Bear, just like your mommy.” She smiled down at Olivia, watching Hanna puff out her chest with pride in her peripheral vision.

“And what about you, Livie, what did you do today?”

“Uhm, I ate all my lunch, aaaand uhhh-,” they shared a quick look, Jennie half expecting Olivia to whisper something to Hanna, but apparently, they communicated just fine with just eye contact. “I played in the sprinklers cause it was warm.”

“That sounds like a very fun day, lucky you. Have you guys washed up for dinner?”

“Nope, we’ll do it now.” They both ran off towards the bathroom, finally giving Jennie time to let out her laughter. “God, they’re so freaking adorable.”

“They were planning it in the car earlier, they were _so_ excited, you should’ve seen them. Forced me to make their hair exactly the same, not a single strand of hair out of place.” Rosie laughed, turning off the stove and moving the hot food to the dining table.

“I don’t care what people say, having kids is so much fun. They probably think they’re just like Ava and Lea, completely identical.”

“Oh, definitely. Once they came downstairs all dressed in the same clothes, even I pretended not to know who was who, I was all ‘whoa, you’re gonna make mom so confused when you tell her you’ve switched’.”

Chuckling, Jennie got the twins ready for dinner as Hanna and Olivia came running back, even going so far as to switch their usual seats – they were truly going all out with their little act.

“Livie, you don’t want green peppers, right?” Jennie looked right at Hanna, who _loved_ green peppers, often snacking on them just like her mom. Her brown eyes went wide, the thought of turning down green peppers almost becoming too much to handle for her. “Uhh, right, no peppers for me.”

Olivia wasn’t exactly thrilled with the thought of having to eat green peppers herself, how was she going to get through this dinner?! “Lots for me, thanks mom.” She could already feel sweat running down her back at the thought, but she had to get through this, she couldn’t be the one to ruin this.

Dinner went pretty much as normal, Lea and Ava happily eating while chitter chatting, still not making much sense to anyone but the two of them, Rosie and Jennie sharing small moments and catching up, and Olivia trying hard to force herself to eat a pepper, while Hanna was trying to force herself _not_ to eat a pepper.

Thankfully, they both broke at the same time.

“I can’t do this anymore!” They both burst out at the same time, both of them turning to meet the other’s eyes as they heard the other breaking at the same exact moment.

“Mommy, I’m so sorry, we lied to you. I’m not actually Hanna, she is. I’m Livie! I hate green peppers, please don’t make me eat them.” She sounded so worried, as if Jennie or Rosie would ever force her to eat something she didn’t want. Hanna didn’t even say anything, rather rushing to grab Olivia’s peppers, quickly munching on them.

On her end, Jennie kept up her act, gasping as she covered her mouth in surprise. “Wait, what? You’re not my Nana Bear?”

“No, I’m Livie, mommy! Right, mom?”

“It’s true, Jen, they switched earlier. I know it’s hard to believe, I can hardly tell them apart myself. I only know because Livie would never eat peppers like that.” She nodded towards Hanna, eyes closed as she finished off her second pepper, clearly satisfied – it was worth breaking character for.

“Well, I’m completely surprised, you two tricked me good.” Nana and Livie shared a smile and a high five, celebrating a successful prank on their mom, Jennie and Rosie sharing a similar look at the silly antics of their daughters.

Sure, sometimes parenting was hard as hell, but days like these more than made up for it.

**&**

**Day 278**

Rosie’s phone rang yet again, her denying it for the third time as her boss continued the meeting, her coworker casting her a quick glance. When it rang for the fourth time, however, she could no longer ignore it, excusing herself as she stepped outside.

“This is Rosie speaking.”

She listened quietly as the voice at the other end of the line talked, rushing into the meeting room to grab her things before she’d even hung up. “I’ll be right there! Guys, I’m so sorry, I have to go, there’s been an emergency. David, I’ll call you later, I might have to postpone the meeting tomorrow.” She didn’t even give them time to reply before she ran out of there, quickly grabbing her purse from her office before she ran down to her car, almost speeding as she made her way towards the kindergarten.

“I’m here, I’m here!” she was met with the sound of crying, her heart clenching as she saw Livie lying on the ground, two of her teachers trying their best to comfort her. “Livie, baby, mommy’s here okay, it’s going to be okay.”

“We’ve called for an ambulance; they should be here any second. We were scared to move her too much.” Rosie was sitting behind Livie, her head resting on Rosie’s lap as Rosie wiped away her tears, trying to comfort her as best she could, when the ambulance arrived.

-

“Livie?!” Rosie heard Jennie’s voice call out right before the door burst open, a frantic looking brunette rushing in, eyes wide as she found her daughter asleep in a hospital bed, Rosie in bed with her. “Oh god, is she okay?”

“She’s been better,” Rosie stroked soft, blonde hair, running her fingers through it.

“I’m so sorry it took so long, I had a meeting, and forgot my phone in my office.” Jennie was on the verge of crying, feeling so bad for not being there sooner. “What happened?”

“Hey babe, don’t worry about it. I was in a meeting too, took me a while to pick up, I made it just before the ambulance came. They said she fell off the monkey bars, hit her arm and her head. The doctors did an x-ray of her arm, it’s pretty bad.”

“Oh, fuck. How is she?” Jennie’s brows were furrowed with worry, hand unconsciously stroking Livie’s leg.

“There were a lot of tears, understandably, and it was awful because there was nothing I could do to make her feel better y’know? They gave her some really strong painkillers, knocked her right out.”

“What’re they gonna do?”

“She needs surgery.” Rosie pouted, trying to avoid looking at the broken arm, “they’re gonna put some pins in there. Oh, and she most likely has a concussion, so we need to keep an eye on her at night.”

“My little baby… okay, that’s it, scoot over, I’m joining you two in bed.”

“Uhm, okay, just – careful, okay?”

They were silent for a bit, both of them just trying to comfort a sleeping Olivia, when Jennie suddenly remembered their other kids. “Oh shit, I need to go pick up Nana, Lea and Ava.”

“Oh, no worries, I talked to Chu before you came, they’re taking all the kids for the night.”

“She looks so tiny and fragile.”

“I know…when I saw her on the ground, crying, my heart completely shattered. Remember when Hanna was little, and squeezed her finger? It was like that, but worse. I may have promised her a whole tub of ice cream if she’s a good girl.”

“She’s always a good girl. I’ll buy her anything she wants, I just wanna get through this awful day.” She felt Livie shifting between them, a big yawn escaping her as her eyes opened slightly. “Mommy?” She looked from Rosie to Jennie, not remembering Jennie being there when she fell asleep. “I’m here, cutie. Does it hurt? Do you need anything?”

“Mmm don’t know…” she was still sleepy from the drugs, slurring her speech slightly as she looked drowsy. “Can I sleep some more?”

“Hey cutie, I think you need to stay awake for a little bit, okay?”

“Mmmkay,” that didn’t stop her eyes from drooping, however, Jennie jumping in, trying to keep her awake. “Wanna tell me about your day, cutie?”

“Paul, Andy, Maria, Georgie and I played with the football. And I managed to go all the way across the monkey bars without any help! I did it three times, mommy!”

“Wow, that’s super impressive, cutie.”

“Uh-huh. I was gonna show Sarah, when I fell down. T’hurt a lot, but ts’okay now. I wanna go home now, mommies.”

“I know you do, but we gotta stay here a little bit longer, unfortunately.”

“No thank you.”

“You don’t really have a choice, cutie, but when we go home, I promise to buy your favorite ice cream.”

“Kay, but mommy already promised that.”

“I’ll get you ice cream and pineapple lumps.”

“And timtams?” She might still be drowsy, but at least she still knew what she wanted. Rosie was laughing, running her fingers through Livie’s hair, when the doctor came back in letting them know they were ready for surgery.

“She’ll be okay, right?” they were on a couch in the waiting room, Jennie’s head on Rosie’s shoulder as she absentmindedly played with Rosie’s wedding ring, twirling it around on her wife’s finger. “Of course she will be, babe. She’s super tough, and you know what they say; kids are made of rubber.”

“If that was true, she wouldn’t have broken her arm in the first place.” “Hmm, okay you got me there,” she laughed, kissing the top of Jennie’s head, “but she’s still our daughter, which means she’s tough as nails. She’ll get a pink cast, we’ll get everyone to sign it, I’ll draw some cool drawings on it, and she’ll be the coolest kid on the block.”

“And she’ll have to stay off the monkey bars for a while, which is a big plus.”

“Just like the flag of Switzerland.” Rosie grinned cheekily as she wiggled her eyebrows, making Jennie snort with laughter. “See, it’s not all bad. We get a night or two with only one kid, I’m taking the day off tomorrow, if you do too we get to spend a day at home with Livie, just you, me, and her watching movies, eating candy and fast food, and cuddling on the couch. Sounds like a darn good day to me. It could be worse. I wish it hadn’t happened, obviously, but it’ll give us some bonding time, and I’m sure we can get some good stories out of it, somehow.”

“I guess you’re right… thanks, baby, I’m glad you got to her first. You’re the calmer one of us, I would’ve freaked out so much. Thank you for being there when our daughter needed you.”

“You know I’ll always be there for any of you whenever you need me, my love. Now I really hope they finish operating on my baby, cause it’s been a long day and I really just wanna take her home and shower her with love.”

“Speaking of which,” Jennie leapt to her feet when Livie’s doctor walked towards them, a big smile on her face. “Hey, Olivia’s surgery went great and she’s resting in the recovery room right now. We’re gonna monitor her for a little while, but you should be able to take her home in a couple of hours. She has a full arm cast, which has got to stay on for 6 to 8 weeks, we’ll schedule a follow up appointment to see how she’s doing after 6 weeks.”

“Can we go see her now?”

“Sure, I’ll take you to her.”

“Thank you so much for all of your help, we really appreciate it.”

“It was my pleasure, here we are. A nurse will come check on her soon.”

-

“How’s your ice cream?”

“Delicious and caramelly.”

“Just the way you like it, then?”

“Mhm!” She grinned up at her mom, her whole mouth covered in ice cream and caramel sauce, but at least she looked happy, which was a huge contrast to when she’d found her on the ground at kindergarten.

“You gotta remember not to use your arm, okay? We’re gonna keep it in the sling for a little bit just to take some weight off it and so you remember to keep it still, but if you want to take the sling off sometimes you can let us know.”

“M’kay. What about when I’m eating?”

“We’re gonna have to help you cut up your food, and for kindergarten we’ll either make you sandwiches and something you can eat with one hand, or your teachers will help you.”

“Do I have to go there tomorrow?”

“Nope, mommy and I are gonna stay home with you all day, just us three. You can sleep for as long as you want, you can watch aaaaaall the movies, even the ones Hanna doesn’t like, you can eat even more treats, and, most importantly,” she grinned, tapping Livie’s nose, “you get to cuddle with me and mom all day long.”

“And Kuku and Joohwangie?”

“Maybe not Joohwangie, but I’m sure Kuku can join us as well. You can give him dog treats, while we give you human treats.”

“Mommy, imagine if I ate Kuku’s treats!” her giggle filled the living room, Kuma turning his head to look at her as he heard his name and the word treats.

“Hmm, I don’t think you’d be very happy with Kuku’s treats, cutie, I think you should stick to your own timtams.” Jennie got back from putting away the ice cream bowls, carefully pulling Olivia onto her lap for some cuddles as Rosie leaned in on the other side of her. “Can I also have almond gold?”

“Yes, but don’t have too much or you might get sick.”

“What if I eat real food too? Like kimchi stew?”

“If you ask nicely, mommy might make some for you.”

“Pleeeeasssseee mommy?” she looked up at Jennie with big eyes and a pout as Jennie pretended to think about it. “Hmm, I don’t know, cutie, you’re asking for a lot.”

“Pretty please!” she leaned up, kissing Jennie’s cheek, “if you make me kimchi stew I won’t need anything else, no almond gold or timtams. Maybe just a little bit of pineapple lumps.” She squinted her eyes as she held her thumb and index finger close to each other, showing that she really did just need a little bit of her favorite candy.

“You love my stew so much that you’re willing to give up all your treats?” Jennie was genuinely surprised. She was going to make her famous kimchi stew regardless, but she had no idea Olivia loved it that much.

“Mhm, it’s so delicious mommy, it’s my favorite. Before I didn’t like it when it was spicy, but now I do.” For the nth time that day, Jennie had to blink furiously in order to fight back tears as waves of emotions washed over her. “Since you’re my favorite Livie in the whole wide world,” she whispered, hugging her girl close to her, “I’m gonna make you my stew, and still give you your treats.”

“And cuddles, right?”

“And all the cuddles in the world. Mommy and I are even gonna let you sleep in our bed tonight.”

-

“If it hurts, please wake us up, okay? If you need help to go to the bathroom, wake us up, if you’re thirsty, wake us up, if you need anything at all, wake us up.”

“Mkay,” she mumbled sleepily as she struggled to keep her eyes open. They’d spent a few more hours on the couch with a new Disney movie, and given Livie her painkillers, which were now making her veeeery heavy-eyed. “Mommy and I will be downstairs, but we put the baby monitor here so we can hear you if you call for us. Good night cutie, I love you.” Stroking her hair back, Jennie lovingly kissed Livie’s forehead, moving to make space for Rosie to do the same. “And I love you too, Livie baby. Sleep tight.” Lucky for them, they had a much bigger bed than they needed, and they were able to put a bunch of Jennie’s decorative pillows around Livie to make sure she wouldn’t roll off the bed or anything as she slept, while still making room for the two of them.

“I hope we never have to go through anything like this ever again.” Jennie pouted, oh-so similarly to Livie’s earlier pout, as she leaned on Rosie’s chest on the couch.

“I know, me neither. Unfortunately for us, we have four kids under the age of six, and they all seem to be little daredevils, so I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

“God, you’re right. It’s amazing it took this long for it to happen.” She groaned, burying her face in Rosie’s hair. “Just waiting for the day Hanna comes home to reveal she’s joining the cast of Cirque du Soleil or becoming a professional stunt person. But we can do this, we can’t wrap them in bubble wrap, no matter how much I want to. They need to experience these things; we can’t be overprotective and coddling.”

“That’s right. They need to experience pain, scratches, bruises, the whole shebang.”

“D’you think we can wrap up Lea and Ava though?”

“Hmm, that is a good idea. They are still our little babies.”

“Excellent. I’ll have Jisoo drop off some bubble wrap when she brings the kids around tomorrow.”

“If we have any extra left, we should wrap up Livie as well, give her time to heal properly without adding any more injuries.”

“Gosh I love ya. Happy to hear we’re on the same page. I mean, look at her,” they both turned their heads towards the video baby monitor, watching as Olivia peacefully slept, her pink cast resting on Jennie’s ‘Dogs Welcome, People Tolerated’ throw pillow. “Such an innocent little angel, we need to protect her at all cost.”

“Well, someone’s in mama bear mode.”

“Well, now I wanna be in babe mode.”

“Oooh, one of my favorites, c’mere…” Smirking, Rosie cupped the nape of Jennie’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

**&**

**Day 315**

“Come here, children, it’s story time with auntie Chichu and auntie Lali.” Lisa called out in a singsong, peaking her head into Hanna’s room where she and Olivia were playing. “C’mon, c’mon, story time!” It took them five minutes, but they finally got there, Lisa and Jisoo seated on the recliners in the twins’ bedroom, Lea and Hanna on Lisa’s lap, Ava and Olivia on Jisoo’s.

“Today, we will be telling you four a new story, so thrilling and mind bl-”

“Lali?” Hanna cut her off, looking up at her. “Yes Hanna?” she sighed, Hanna pulling her out of her groove. “Where’s Logie and Lulu?” “Oh, they’re on holiday in Thailand visiting my mom and dad. Anyways, back to the sto-”

“Mama?” It was Ava’s turn to cut her off, lightly tugging on her own hair as she rubbed her eye. “Your mommies will be back tomorrow, honeybunch. Anyways,” she said slightly louder, clearing her throat, taking a deep breath, and preparing herself for the story she was going to tell.

“Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there once lived a princess called Deukie. Deukie lived with her mommy and daddy until she was 10 years old, when she moved far away to go to school.”

“In another kingdom,” Jisoo continued, four little heads turning towards her, “another little girl named Chaeyoung lived with her mommy, daddy, and big sister. She lived in a country called New Zealand, but when she was eight, her family moved far away as well. Right after Chaeyoung left New Zealand, Deukie arrived in the same country.

“They didn’t meet then, and Deukie ended up moving back to her mommy and daddy, but when Deukie was 23 years old, and Chaeyoung was 22, they both moved back to New Zealand to go to really big girl school. And it just so happened, that they were going to school together!”

“On their first day of school, their teacher, Mr. Warner, told the story of how he met his wife when he was doing his master’s degree.”

“Lali, what’s that?”

“A master’s degree is something you do when you’re much older and go to school because you want to know even more about something.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Anyhow, in that classroom was auntie Chichu, me, Deukie, and Chaeyoung, and we all listened as he told us to look around, because our future husband or wife might be in the room with us. Deukie just rolled her eyes, because there was no way she was marrying anyone in that room, that would be plain silly. Chaeyoung, however, was hopeful that maybe someone in that room would want to marry her.”

“By magic, Deukie and Chaeyoung met only one week later, and became friends. I became friends with Deukie, and Lali became friends with Chaeyoung, and we all started playing together. Lali watched as Chaeyoung slowly fell in love with Deukie, and I watched as Deukie slowly fell in love with Chaeyoung. And one day, they kissed.”

Hanna and Olivia gasped as if it was the most scandalous thing they’d ever heard. “But wait, there’s more! Deukie and Chaeyoung had other names as well, Deukie is actually Jennie and Chaeyoung is Rosie.” The subsequent gasp was even louder, eyes wide, mouth agape. “Wait, you’re talking about mommy and mommy!”

“Mhm, we sure are. Let’s continue, shall we? Rosie and Nini kissed, and finally confessed that they loved each other. They moved in together, finished school, and started working. And then, they decided that they wanted to get married to each other, but Nini thought it sounded a bit scary. But it was okay, me and auntie Alice helped her by looking at lots of pictures of mommy and mommy when they were little, and suddenly they found out, that Rosie and Nini had actually met each other when they were kids! See here,” Jisoo pulled out the framed photo of a young Alice, Rosie, and Jennie at the beach, showing all of the kids, “that’s your mommies at the beach! They didn’t know they knew each other, but when Nini found this, she knew that Rosie was her princess charming and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.”

“Their wedding was just like in a fairytale, the princess finally got to kiss her dream girl and call her her wife. They were so happy, but after a few years, they decided they wanted to add something to their life. They were so, so, so happy, and they loved each other so much, so what could make their life even better? A baby! One day, at Nini’s birthday party, they told everyone that they were having a baby. A few months later, baby Hanna was born.”

“Me?” She pointed to herself, looking like a huge question mark. “That’s right, bear, you!”

“Everyone were so excited when you were born, you made your mommies so happy. They gave you lots of love and kisses and tickles, and you were always laughing and smiling. The happiest little baby. And you looked just like your mommy Rosie. You still do, with your little chipmunk cheeks,” Lisa grinned at her, pinching her cheek. “Auntie Chichu and I came over all the time to play with you, we loved you so much that we decided we wanted to have our own little Hanna. And that’s how we got Logie, and later Lulu. Baby Hanna made her mommies the happiest people on earth, and for years it was just the three of them, but they wanted to give Hanna a little brother and sister, just like she wanted,” Hanna nodded excitedly, remembering how she used to ask for that for her birthday and Christmas every year.

“This time, mommy Nini was pregnant, but when we came to the hospital to meet the new baby, they gave us a huuuuge surprise. No one knew there were two babies! In fact, the first thing auntie Chichu asked was whose baby they’d stolen! We were all so surprised, and excited to meet baby Lea and baby Ava. And you, bear, were the best big sister in the whole world. D’you remember? You always helped with feedings, and baths, and playtime. You helped decide what outfits they should wear, and you loved going for walks because lots of people would stop and ask about the babies, and you’d proudly tell them all about your little sisters.”

“I remember that, everyone asked mommies if they were twins and sometimes mommies thought that was really annoying because so many people would ask us, but I thought it was exciting.”

“Mhm, you just wanted to show them to everyone. You were so proud of them. You still are. But it was also difficult because there were only two mommies, and three of you, so grandma and grandpa came over from Korea to help, because baby Ava cried a lot.”

Hanna nodded, “I remember that too, it was so loud, and it always woke me up, but then suddenly she stopped, and it was okay again.”

“That’s right, everything got better eventually. Baby Lea would talk and talk and talk, but no one could understand what she was saying, while baby Ava just watched everyone, always paying attention, and she liked to be carried around, just like she does now.”

“So first mommy and mommy were happy that they met each other, then they got even happier when they got married, and eeeeven happier when they had you, Bear, and then eeeeeeeeven happier when Lea and Ava came too, but then the fairytale didn’t end there, did it?”

“Nuh-uh, cause I’m not there yet!”

“That’s right, Livie, you haven’t arrived yet. Mommy and mommy loved each other so much, and they were so happy, but they still felt that they had room for someone else in their home, and most importantly, in their hearts. And one day, a fairy called and said that a little girl needed a new family, and she wanted to know if maybe they could be her new parents. They thought long and hard but decided that they wanted to do it. They wanted to give Hanna another little sister, and Lea and Ava another big sister.

“They were very nervous the first time they met their new daughter, because they didn’t know if she’d like them, but as soon as they met, both Nini and Rosie loved her and knew they had to take her home with them. They brought Hanna, Lea, and Ava to meet her too, and they couldn’t stop smiling as they played together, and Hanna helped Olivia play with the little babies. They knew that their family was finally complete, and their hearts were full. They just had to wait a little bit longer, and then Olivia would come and live with them forever.

“But they still hadn’t told anyone about it, deciding to keep it a secret until Ava and Lea turned one. After we’d all eaten lots of cake and delicious food, they surprised everyone once again, and we could all see it in their eyes how delighted they were to bring little Olivia home with them. They knew that their family would finally be complete, and they’d have four little girls whom they could love more than anything in the whole wide world.

“We were all anxious to meet our favorite little Livie, and it was definitely worth the wait. Almost one year ago, the Park family became complete, and I’ve never seen Jennie and Rosie happier. It all started all those years ago at the beach, then destiny brought them back together in Mr. Warner’s class. Your two mommies were meant to be together, just like in all of your favorite Disney movies, but what made their life perfect, and made them the luckiest people in the world, is you four.

“Hanna, you came first, you’re the one who made them mommies. Lea and Ava, you turned their lives around, and it was chaos for a while, but you never fail to cheer everyone up with your big smiles and endless giggles. And, Olivia, you were the last to join, but you fit right in as a wonderful big sister and little sister. You completed this family. When this happened,” she carefully tapped the pink cast on Livie’s arm, “your mommies were so scared, but you’re strong and took it like a champ, and now you get to wear this cool cast. You have so many people who love you, but no one loves you four more than your two mommies.”

“Except for me! The end!” Lisa shot in, grinning widely.

“Shush, don’t listen to auntie Lali. But yes, the end.”

“That was a really long story, auntie Chichu.” Hanna shrugged, wiggling to get off Lisa’s lap. “But I liked it. It’s just like a movie!”

“Mhm! Did mommy and mommy also kiss in the rain?”

“Eh, probably. It rains a lot here.”

“Do you think there was music while they did?”

“I can almost guarantee it. It’s Rosie we’re talking about, when is she not singing.” Lisa and Jisoo shared a look, thinking about all the times Rosie’s humming could be heard in the background.

“When mommy comes back,” Livie joined Hanna on the floor, twirling around, “I’m gonna ask her to make us a song.”

“Uh-huh, and then she can sing it while we pretend like we’re in a movie.”

“Maybe mommy will even buy us new princess dresses. Do you want new princess dresses, babies?”

“Uh-huh!” Lea nodded enthusiastically. She sure loved princess dresses. “Dwess?” Ava’s eyebrows raised slightly as she pointed towards the dress rack in her bedroom. “Yeah, Ava, mommy can buy you more dresses. Yay!” Livie and Nana started clapping, making the twins clap too, as they excitedly squealed – clapping was by far one of their favorite activities at the moment.

“Oops, guess we gotta tell Chaennie that they need to take a trip to the Disney store.” Lisa nervously grinned at Jisoo, “not it!”

“Frickity frack, now I gotta tell them…” Jisoo glared at Lisa as she pulled out her phone. “Okay my cuties, it’s back to playtime. Auntie Lali will get you some snacks.”

**&**

**Day 365**

“Hanna, come down here! Don’t make me say it again.” Jennie was rushing around downstairs, trying to get everyone ready on time. “You two look cuter than ever.” Rosie walked by, carrying Lea and Ava who were decked out in their best outfits, hair divided into two adorable pigtails each, looking like little black puffs, with a bow. “Give mommy a kiss.” Lea and Ava both leaned in, leaving sloppy, drooly kisses on Jennie’s puffy cheeks. “Mm, lovely. Thank you, my dears. And you look great too, babe.”

“Thank you, my wife picked it out for me.” Rosie was beaming, leaning in to peck Jennie’s lips. “This dress looks nice on you,” leaning in to whisper the last part into Jennie’s ear, “can’t wait to see it on our bedroom floor later.”

“Oh, fuck…” Groaning, Jennie bit her lip, eyes widening as Ava repeated a quiet ‘fuck’, having started copying what other people were saying. “Oh no!” Rosie was too focused on trying not to burst into laughter to say anything. Who knew that a two-year-old cursing would sound like the cutest thing in the world? “I need a moment alone please and thank you,” Rosie quickly put the twins down, fanning herself as she worked hard to hold back tears of laughter, Jennie hearing her laughter break as soon as she entered another room.

“Livie, sweetie, are you okay?” Olivia was sitting on the couch waiting for everyone, nervously picking on her favorite dress. “Mhm.” “You sure?” Jennie sat down next to her, pulling her onto her lap. “Talk to me, cutie.”

“I’m just a little nervous.” Jennie ran her fingers through Livie’s hair, encouraging her to continue. “What if he says no?”

“Who, baby?” “The judge.” “Oh, sweetheart, that’s not gonna happen, I promise. We’re gonna go there today and then you will be ours forever and ever and ever.” “And ever?” “And ever,” Jennie smiled, watching Livie’s nervous frown turn into a little giggle. “Listen here, Olivia,” she took Livie’s hands into hers, turning them slightly so they could look into each other’s eyes, “Mommy and I have loved you so incredibly much since the first time we met you. We were so nervous at first; what if you didn’t like us? What would it be like having four kids? But none of that mattered. The moment we met you, we knew you were ours. Sure, you don’t look like me, or Rosie, but you were always meant to be ours and we love you so incredibly much. And today’s the big day. Today we’re gonna go down there, they’re gonna ask you if you’re ready to become ours, you will say yes, we will say yes, we’ll sign some papers, and then the judge will tell us that you are officially adopted. You are officially Olivia Park.”

“Olivia Park?” Deep blue eyes, that reminded Jennie of the color of the ocean where she and Rosie had honeymooned, looked into hers and they were so filled with love and happiness, so different from the girl they’d first met one year and three months prior. “That’s you, cutie.”

“Mommy?” she snuggled into Jennie’s embrace, head resting on her chest. “Yeah, Livie?” “Thank you. I love you so much.”

Jennie had to bite her lip to hold back her tears, “No, cutie, thank _you_. You made our lives even better than we could’ve ever imagined and we all love you so much. Now we need to get going or we’re gonna be late. And your silly sister is still not here.” Jennie rolled her eyes overdramatically, making Olivia laugh.

“Babe, grab the twins and get them in the car please. Hanna Park, I’m serious, if you’re not down here in five seconds we’re leaving without you. Five…four…three…” they heard a commotion from the top of the stairs before Hanna suddenly appeared in front of them, hair slightly messy, but otherwise fine. “I’m here, I’m here!”

“About time, now put on your shoes, we have an important appointment to go to.” “Is everyone meeting us there?” Locking the door behind her, Jennie helped buckle everyone in, before getting into the car herself. “They sure are. You think anyone in our crazy family would wanna miss this?”

“No, grandmas would be so mad if they missed it.”

“That’s right. Today’s a big day for all of us. Okay, we’re here, make sure you’re always holding someone’s hand and don’t get lost or dirty, please.” Loading everyone out of the car, Hanna, Lea, and Ava excitedly ran towards their family members, giving them all big hugs, while Olivia stayed with Rosie and Jennie, holding their hands.

“Okay, cutie, this is it. Are you ready?”

“Mhm, I think so.”

“Let’s go then,” Rosie smiled gently down at her, “Happy Adoption Day, Olivia Park.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin
> 
> This story is officially over! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it; domestic Chaennie is adorable. Don’t worry, I’ll still continue writing. I have some one-shots and multi-chapter fics planned out, just need to get around to writing them all, but keep an eye out for them :)


End file.
